The Truce
by Somethinginnothing
Summary: Waiting for his date Doris, Kowalski accidentally stumbles across Dr Blowhole's lair. After being caught by the evil dolphin it's made clear Kowalski can't leave knowing the location. A treaty is formed between the foes. Kowalski just has to run a few favours in exchange for his life but things become complicated once Blowhole's real plans are revealed. Kowalski X Dr Blowhole.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet day at the zoo. The weather was a bit rough so there weren't many visitors at all and the ones they did have were school groups that left within an hour or so. Kowalski was in his lab with the private while skipper and Rico were out in the main room playing a game of checkers. A slight growl could be heard from the leader as a clink from the plastic pieces was made.

"Checkers is just idiots chess anyway," skipper retorted.

Kowalski chuckled from his seat in the lab as he put down his pencil and turned to Private who was sipping from a mug.

"Is it finished, Kowalski?" Private asked with a sweet smile.

Kowalski cocked a brow and looked down at his sheet of paper."Is what finished?"

"Whatever you're working on."

Kowalski chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Private, the theory of relativity will never be 'finished'. Some forces of the universe we are never meant to fully understand."

Private took a moment to just stare at Kowalski blankly. "Then why study it?"

Kowalski dragged his flipper down his face and groaned in annoyance. No one understood science around here and no one ever would. Would it kill the universe for another, even semi smart animal to be shipped to this zoo?

"Why did you get Skipper to go out and get you those fingerless gloves when you don't have fingers?"

Private looked like he was thinking whether he should be offended or not. Until he promptly answered. "Because I wanted them."

The room went silent and Kowalski could swear he heard Private's brain ticking and catching up with where the conclusion had landed.

"Oooh, because you want to. Makes sense."

Kowalski groaned again and decided to call it quits. He had a date with Doris that evening and he needed to get ready. Their new meeting spot was a little ways away. A small dock about an hour and a half away. The pair were going on strong now after a good 5 months of being back together. Kowalski cherished every moment that he spent with Doris for he knew how quickly she could turn against the idea of dating him. But hey, 17 and a half time's the charm.

Waddling out into the main room and leaving private in his lab, Kowalski sat around the table next to Rico who was thinking over his next move.

"Skipper if I may..." Kowalski started as he took hold of one of the red pieces and cleared the board of 4 of skippers counters. "Can you extend my curfew?"

Skipper gasped and slammed his flippers on the table. "Insubordination!"

Skipper breathed in and tried to keep his cool. He may have just lost the game but that's all it was. A game.

"10 not late enough, lover boy?"

Private waddled through the door still holding his cup and took a seat next to skipper.

"Actually sir, it's Saturday. Lights out is 11," the little penguin said.

Skipper turned his attention back to Kowalski who did his best at giving a convincing set of puppy eyes. Though, they needed major work.

"What time were you thinking?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski thought for a moment before he grinned awkwardly. "2am sir?"

Skipper could have had a cow. If that was possible, but it's not. And that's not important.

"Kowalski, what makes you think she wants to be with you until 2 in the morning?" Skipper chuckled cruelly.

Kowalski groaned again. He was fed up of all the comments the rest of the team made regarding him and Doris. Skipper and Rico had even placed bets on when the next inevitable break up was to be. He didn't like being made fun of in this way and if anything he should have felt accomplished that he'd managed to win Doris back for the 17th and a half time.

"But seriously, soldier, you can't expect us to postpone lights out that late. We'll cut it even, midnight. If you're not back on time you're being locked out and I'll work you extra hard on defence drills in the AM. Training starts at 7 and I won't care how tired you are."

Kowalski nodded and chirped up as he hopped down from his seat.

"Aye Skipper, Sir."

It was nice that Skipper did give him some leeway when it came to meeting Doris. He knew how much the dolphin meant to Kowalski and respected that Kowalski was his own man and could do what he wanted. As long as didn't go against the words of his commanding officer. He sometimes found it unfair, however. Skipper could go out and come back weeks later without needing to give notice but Kowalski had to kiss his feet for a chance to knock his curfew back one measly hour. It was all rank status and position abuse. It wasn't fair. Why don't they put the smart guy in charge? It didn't make any sense!

Kowalski was stealth about his means of transportation. He used to drive to their meet up spots but stopped after the pink car was nearly taken by a bunch of teenage idiots. Now, he took the subway. It was faster anyway and he liked to sit on the roof of the train and let the hot air of the underground rush through his feathers. It was a thrill and often gave him a questionable feather do that always made Doris chuckle.

The dock they were meeting in was quiet, void of human life and looked very run down. Surrounded by such a built up area Kowalski wondered why the dock had been forgotten.

He sat at the waters endge looking to the horizon and watching as a few tug boats passed and disappeared into the dark night. The sky was clear and sparkling as the stars twinkled and lit the oceans surface.

Kowalski soon grew bored of waiting. He had arrived early as he usually would so Doris was by no means running late and causing his boredom. He just couldn't suppress the feeling in his gut that he wanted to take a look around the abandoned dock and see what he could find. Maybe he could find an old generator or two he could dismantle and strip for parts.

Waddling past what looked like old shipment containers he found nothing of interest. Most of them were open and empty with the exception of one filled with tarp used to cover small boats from the conditions of the sea while docked. He still enjoyed the walk though, it was always nice to see new things he could discover.

He rounded a shipment container and came face to face with a wall. An odd place to build a wall and what was even odder was that this wall looked newly built. Very out of place for such a run down dock. Curiosity got the better him as he jumped up to the top of the wall. The view was nice. He could see the layout of the dock better now and scanned the area for anything interesting. Nothing came up.

Sitting down, Kowalski looked out to the sea and sighed. He couldn't help but think back to things Skipper had said. He tried not to believe some of the comments but sometimes it was hard to deny the straight facts he was spitting.

His thoughts were put on hold as a rustle came from behind the wall. Or it was more the sound of something being dragged across the floor. Kowalski stayed high and didn't move, though he peered down to the dark shadow cast by the wall. He couldn't see anything. Not until a net was shot from nowhere and enslaved him. He was knocked to the ground and hit the floor hard head first. Seething pain engulfed him as his eyes began to ache and vision alluded him. It was too late before he realised he was falling unconscious but he did register the sounds of many claws scratching on the floor as they grew closer.

-

Kowalski awoke. He had no idea how long later but didn't try to open his eyes yet as his head still pounded from the impact he had on the floor. Other senses slowly returned as he registered that he was bound by rope. His flippers were immovable as well as his feet. He was leaning against cold metal bars which he guessed was a cage. He was trapped good and had to admit he had been taken completely by surprise. Opening his eyes he groaned as a dull light above him caused his vision to strain. It wasn't much use having them open though, since there was nothing really to look at. He looked to be in a mostly empty room bar a few tables with just garbage on them.

He tried to think of what to do. To give himself options but found it was useless. There was nothing he could do. He didn't even know who he had been kidnapped by.

Then he suddenly remembered Doris. He could be hours late. She would have thought he stood her up! Unless she was in on this kidnapping. But why would she want to do this? She had always been to kind and respectful to kowalski, even during the 16 and a half times she had broken up with him. There was no reason she would want to hurt him.

All he could do was wait patiently for anyone to come through the door and tell him where he was. He had no idea how long that could have been but he had no other choice.

Mumbles through the walls gave him the clue that someone was there. Many someones. He couldn't make out words or even match a voice to a face because it was just muffled noise but he soon found his answer.

All was quiet until the door suddenly slid open. The room lit up and a silhouette stood in the threshold, menacingly taking their time to come in. Once the thing started moving again it was clear to Kowalski just who his captor was, with the hum on the machine he rode in on and the toothy snarl on the creatures face. It was Dr Blowhole.

"Kowalski, nice of you to visit. I don't know how you heard of the location of my new lair but I'm going to take great satisfaction wiping it from your memory."

Kowalski sat there in fear. He never usually feared the maniacal dolphin but since he was without his brothers and locked in a cage there was nothing that could stop him induring great bodily harm.

"I didn't know your lair was here. I swear."

The dolphin promptly ignored the bird and smirked as he pressed a button on his segway. The mindjacker rose from the interface and its creepy smile bore into Kowalski as he waited for the reverberation of the surround sound announcer to announce his doom.

...

"Where's the commentary?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole huffed and shook his head.

"It's late, I don't want to wake my workers."

Kowalski made an inaudible 'oh' and cowered in the cage again. Ones doom was even more terrifying when it was silent.

"But seriously, I didn't know this was your lair I was meeting Doris for a date. Any chance we can forgive and forget just this time?"

Kowalski didn't know whether it was a wise idea to mention his relationship with Doris. With her being Dr Blowhole's sister it surely made the mammals teeth ache to know they could one day become brothers in law. Kowalski wouldn't like that just as much as the evil mad man himself.

Blowhole groaned and palmed his face as he shook his head.

"Of course she lead you here. I bet this is her getting back at me," Blowhole said.

"For what?"

"For keeping my double life a secret. You know, it was completely your fault that she found out. Perhaps the mindjacker isn't the only necessity here, maybe I could throw in the diabologizer too, hmm? Would you like to be a mindless monster?"

Kowalski shook his head and trembled in fear. He saw no way out of this one. His team thought he was on a harmless date and Skipper probably expected him to not make it back for lights out so if he did miss lights out then no one would come looking for him. He really was in trouble here.

"You- you wouldn't. You'd never hear the end of it from Doris," Kowalski said, trying to sound unafraid.

Blowhole smirked again and leaned a flipper on one of his segway handles.

"Oh, I'd turn you back. After a night rampaging through New York city. You'd be a wanted criminal just like me but you'd get back to your sweetheart in the end."

Kowalski grit his beak. He'd grit his teeth if he had them but he was just a bird. The dolphin was having way too much fun spooking the bird and Kowalski knew he had to put the interrogation to an end.

"Just let me go and I'll never tell of this place or what happened tonight."

Blowhole tapped his dolphin beak thoughtfully, or sarcastically, as it appeared to kowalski and hissed.

"Yeah, see, I can't let you leave with information that could out me."

"A truce then. I can offer my scientific mind. From one scientist to another we can create a treaty for the time being."

Blowhole shook his head once again, this time adding a bemused chuckle.

"My base knowledge far surpasses yours Kowalski. What could you possibly bring to the table in this supposed truce?"

Kowalski began to sweat. Or if he could sweat he would have because things were heating up. He couldn't think, he couldn't see any other options. There was no way he could convince the dolphin to let him go. He didn't even want to comment on the fact that blowhole thought he was smarter than him. Sure, they had different fields of knowledge the other may not have known much about, but overall he would say they were pretty even.

"Surely 2 minds make world domination faster?"

"I suppose that's true, but I have a better idea. I have a few errands I need taking care of. Perhaps you could assist me?"

Kowalski thought it over for a moment. Running a few errands for the dolphin couldn't be so bad could it? Or, it depended on what those errands were. If it was things like chemical retrieval runs and material shopping Kowalski supposed he could do it.

"It depends, bottlenose. Does it involve mutiny?"

Blowhole cackled quietly but shook his head.

"Of course not, Kowalski. I'd just need you to grab me a few things and help test something I've been working on."

"Test something, huh? How many humans will get hurt?" Kowalski asked narrowing his eyes.

"I promise not a single one."

Kowalski thought for another moment. What choice did he really have? If he wanted to avoid becoming a mindless monster then he would have to accept the dolphins offer. It didn't sound too bad for the moment, he was sure once the contact was finalised though he'd find a snag that Blowhole would abuse him for. But until then he was going to enjoy the smooth sailing.

"Ok, deal. I'll run your errands and help test whatever dolphin toy you've got. No humans get hurt, add my penguin brothers too. Actually no one gets hurt point blank period."

Blowhole rolled his eye but smirked thereafter. It was a smirk Kowalski had seen him make many a time before. It was like he was up to something.

"No living creature outside my lair will be hurt in our endeavours."

Kowalski raised a sceptical brow and nodded.

"That means you can't bring innocent animals or humans to the lair and use them."

Blowhole growled and seemed to lose his patients with the bird. Crossing his flippers he leaned down and narrowed his eye.

"No creature, living, dead or otherwise besides you or me shall be effected by this truce. It involves only us exclusively."

Kowalski loomed over those words for a moment before nodding. He couldn't find a fault and the one blowhole tried to slip past him had been caught so he felt confident everything was going to alright. It was as alright as helping an enemy was going to be.

"Alright, Blowhole, it's a deal."

That was it. The deal was made and there was no turning back now. Not that he wanted the other option to become a monster.

The evil dolphin chuckled and rose to his full height then broke out in all out evil laughing fit before he raised a gun to the birds head. Kowalski's eyes went wild. This wasn't a part of the plan. Had the dolphin decided against the truce already? Why pull him on this long road of back and forth negotiations if he was just going to straight up kill him?

"Oh relax," the dolphin started. "You're going to feel a little sleepy."

The trigger was pulled and a long, sharp needle punctured the side of Kowalski's fleshy leg. He sighed and slumped back letting his heart rate lower again. It was just a tranquilizer, he wasn't going to die. But wait, it's a tranquilizer! Why was Blowhole putting him to sleep? He should be letting him free! His eyes began to slip closed as he let the overwhelming urge to sleep consume him. His body went numb and soon enough the last thing he saw was blowhole's smug face before his eyes closed for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Kowalski awoke again, some time later. He still had no clue what the time was and he was sure he didn't really care anymore since the only thing he cared about right then was that he wanted to get out of this place and be on his way home.

Not to his surprise, he was still in the cage, though he was no longer bound and didn't waste a moment getting to his feet and looking around again. The evil dolphin was no where to be seen and Kowalski sighed relieved. If he never saw that dolphin again it would be too soon.

Soon, his leg began to feel sore. It was the same one the tranquilizer had been fired at. Looking down he noticed a bandage around his leg. Gently poking at the material he winced in slight pain as he could feel his leg sting.

He was confused and scared once again. He may have been half free now but why did he have a bandage on his leg? Why was he in pain? Where did that blasted dolphin go and why wasn't he on his merry way home yet!?

Curiously, Kowalski sat down and tried to find the end of the bandage so he could look underneath.

"Ah, don't touch that," Dr Blowhole suddenly said as he appeared in the doorway again.

Kowalski bought his flippers to his sides and scowled at the dolphin.

"Well, what is this? I thought I was free to go!" Kowalski exclaimed.

Blowhole casually rode into the room on his segway and stopped before the cage containing the little bird.

"You are free to go. As soon as you sign the papers I just pulled together."

Blowhole reached down and passed a wad of paper through the metal bars along with a pen. This was the little treaty they had agreed on and Kowalski would have intended to read the whole thing through at least 7 times. Only, he was a penguin and he couldn't read. He stared blankly at the pages. Walls of text covered the pages and there was not a single picture. On the very back page was a section where he concluded it was to be signed. Blowhole had already signed on the dotted line. It was a neat signature. The B had some nice curles. Or at least he thought that was a B. He signed the paper anyway. Couldn't let the dolphin inflate his ego any more upon knowing Kowalski couldn't read.

"Excellent," Blowhole smirked.

He pushed a button on his segway and the cage door opened. Now, this surprised Kowalski. He was expecting another snag that would render him trapped for another who knew how long.

Kowalski cautiously stepped outside of the cage, keeping his eyes on Blowhole the whole time as he just stood smugly, looking down on the penguin.

Kowalski waddled over to the door. He could nearly see his freedom.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, pen-gu-in. I have implanted a little tracker in you and it's not just an ordinary tracker. You decide to blab to Skipper and I'll release a poison into your body that'll attack your nervous system first, causing you irreversible paralysis so you'll have to lie and wait for the rest of the poison to shut down your vital organs for your impending death."

He froze, looked down to his leg and shuddered. That was what Blowhole had done to it. Kowalski knew the tranquilizer couldn't have caused that much damage. He was in disbelief. This had to have all just been a really bad dream. He's not really here, Blowhole didn't capture him, he didn't make a deal to become his temporary slave and he didn't have a doomsday device in his leg.

"It will also trigger itself if you try to remove it. So, be a good pen-gu-in and obey your new master," Blowhole cackled.

Kowalski shook his head and averted his gaze from the dolphin. He had to restrain himself from making the situation worse with all of the insulting things he could have said just then. Like how dolphins were just gay sharks.

"Where's the exit?" Kowalski spat.

Riding past the penguin, Blowhole left the room and rode out into the communal hallway. It was much bigger and there were so many more doors leading to places Kowalski wanted to know more about. He'd often dreamed of having a lair of his own. Only, it wouldn't be an evil lair. Perhaps a scientific base?

Blowhole stopped at a door. It looked just like the others, only when he opened it there was a ledge and then water. It was just a room of water. Kowalski looked up to the dolphin with a quizzical look.

"Um. That's the way out?" He asked.

The dolphin nodded.

"Yes, you'll find a large pipe under the water. Swim through it and you'll end up in the ocean. It's the nearest way out. We'd have to go upstairs for the main entrance and I can't be bothered. So you'll have to get wet."

Kowalski didn't waste another second before he hopped into the water and looked back to Blowhole one last time incase he wanted to spring another trap. But the dolphin just waved with a smug look on his face that ruffled Kowalski's feathers and made him want to punch something.

"Farewell, Pen-gu-in. I'll be in touch."

Slipping beneath the surface and coming out on the other side, Kowalski finally breathed a sigh of relief as he flopped onto the stone floor of the run down dock. To say his date didn't go as planned was a huge understatement. He had no idea what the future was to hold but he was sure he wasn't going to enjoy it. At least it was still dark though, he could make it home in time for defence drills.

-

Of course Kowalski had not made it back for his curfew and of course the fish bowl hatch was locked. Kowalski had suggested getting keys but was shot down when he learned penguins dont have pockets to keep them in. So, he lay on the little island habitat and tried to rest until morning.

Sleep would not bless him with its release though. He was far too riled up and worrying for his life to sleep. He could not let the rest of the team know about his truce and treaty with Blowhole. No matter how much pleasure he would feel from double crossing that villain, his own life was on the line. Once again, he was backed onto a wall.

"So, you didn't make it home on time."

Kowalski opened his eyes and yawned. Perhaps he had fallen asleep for a minute or two. He turned over to see a stirn looking Skipper looming over him.

"Sorry, Sir. I lost track of time," Kowalski bluffed.

Skipper waddled back to the fish bowl and kicked it aside.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

Kowalski followed Skipper inside and found the other 2 penguins eating breakfast. He finally got to look at the time to find it was 6:30. He sighed and sat down, his eyes still straining from how tired he was.

Skipper waddled over, his coffee mug in hand as he stirred the liquid with a fish. He raised a brow as he stopped in front of Kowalski and looked down at his leg.

"Something happen last night, soldier?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski looked down and remembered his bandages. He scrambled his brain for a moment for an excuse and blurted out, "I had a little fall down the side of some cliffs by the shore. Nothing to worry about."

Skipper nodded and shrugged as he waddled off again back to the table where Private was eating. As much as Kowalski's stomach rumbled, he couldn't find it in himself to eat something. His worries had flipped his stomach upside down.

So, he completed all of the defence drills on an empty stomach and didn't so bad if he did say so himself.

Throughout the next week everything was nearly normal. Missions were simple enough, where the most dangerous thing he had to do was rewire a fuse box out in the rain. Still, he never quite let himself forget that Blowhole was probably watching his every move.

Every night he sat alone in his lab he chewed his pencils until they were sawdust just waiting for the evil maniac to contact him. Blowhole liked to keep him on the edge of his seat in suspense. Until the day finally came.

Kowalski was working on an old project of his in the mid morning. All was going smoothly, until he heard a strange noise. It was like white noise, weird and static and no matter where he went it seemed to follow him.

"Kowaskiiii."

He looked around but no one was there. The white noise continued and fizzled through his brain. It was mildly annoying.

"Hey, bird brain."

It sounded like blowhole but he couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. It wasn't coming from any of his electronic devices like his computer or his radio. It was like it was coming from him.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Kowalski stilled and awkwardly looked around. He didn't know where to look because he didn't know where Blowhole was talking from.

"Ah, yes. Where are you?" Kowalski asked doing a quick spin to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Blowhole chuckled.

"I've implanted a speaker into your leg. Pretty clever, right?"

Kowalski sighed and looked down to his leg. Of course that was where the noise was coming from. Soon enough with the amount of things in his leg he was going to become another Rico. Though, it didn't feel heavier and no matter how much he felt around he couldn't really feel the devices in their either.

"So, are you ready to commence your services to me?"

Kowalski sighed again and crossed his flippers.

"I suppose. What is it you require?"

Blowhole gave a quiet giggle before lowering his voice. Kowalski knew he probably had a camera or two around here but he also knew he wouldn't want to change having the other penguins hear him.

"I need a blood sample."

"A blood sample? Couldn't you have taken one when you had my leg open?" Kowalski huffed.

"No, not from you. I need a human blood sample," Blowhole growled.

Kowalski stomped his foot, as if that was going to hurt the dolphin. Instead it just gave him weird whiplash.

"We agreed no human was to get hurt."

"No human has to! How many hospitals are in America with coolers filled with donated blood? Just snag me a bag."

Kowalski shook his head. He couldn't possibly steal from a hospital! Sure that wouldn't directly hurt anyone but it would indirectly cause a chain of events. One less bag of blood could be the difference between a life saving surgery and death to an innocent human.

Kowalski growled again and leaned on the table to think. What a mess he had gotten himself into.

"Listen, Kowalski," Blowhole started again. "It doesn't have to be hospital blood, doesn't even have to be from a living human. Go to a morgue and get me a sample from a dead guy, I don't care. Just make sure I have it by tonight or you know what'll happen."

Kowalski shuddered as the white noise dissipated. Blowhole had cut the connection and left his last line of speach open so Kowalski would probably overthink about it and worry for the rest of that. Blowhole was a very smart dolphin because that's exactly what Kowlaski was doing.

Pacing back and forth in his lab he wracked his brain for what options he had. The safest thing for him to do would be to grab some already harvested blood. Poseidon knew what the dolphin wanted it for but Kowalski didn't want to think of it. So he came up with a plan. Visit a nearby clinic in the city, donate what money he had left in his invention budget to make up for it and make the ego maniac dolphin happy.

Finding a clinic wasn't going to be so hard, what was going to be hard was getting past Skipper. He opted for just casually strolling past and nearly made it to the ladder before Skipper took a side glance from his seat around the table.

"Where do you think you're going?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski had one foot on the ladder before he sighed and stepped down.

"I just need to go buy some supplies real quick."

Skipper nodded.

"Nerd stuff?"

Kowalski sighed again and turned back to the ladder. Skipper knew how to get on his nerves and he deserved the cold shoulder Kowalski was giving after all he had been through.

Kowalski climbed up the ladder and away from the other penguins. He made his way across the city and found himself in a clinic. It was clean and very white. Very boring looking. Nurses and doctors walked past in their blue and white uniforms, wheeling trays and carrying large patient files. Since this was just a clinic and not a hospital Kowalski wouldn't be directly or indirectly hurting anyone. He still felt deep shame for even doing this in the first place though.

Blowhole hadn't specifically stated what volume of blood he needed and Kowalski knew he couldn't take an entire bag of blood. It would be awkward to carry on the subway and he cringed to think what would happen if the bag split. Instead, he had taken a small glass vial with him and filled that from one of the bags he had found in the highly secured cooler room. Or, it wasn't so secure, they couldn't keep a penguin out.

Kowalski didn't enjoy the subway ride this time. He wasn't going to get to see his angel Doris and instead had to see her devil of a brother Dr Blowhole.

Upon arrival Kowalski could see the dock in its daylight glory. It wasn't as run down as he had thought in the dark even if there were a few abandoned boats and a brick wall that really stuck out. Kowalski decided to waddle around and try to find the main entrance to Blowhole's lair, which he spoke about previously. So there were different levels to his lair. He supposed that was a new feature as all the previous ones had only been one story.

The only thing Kowalski found was an old shed like building beyond the wall that would be used to store small boats such as speedboats, lifeguard boats and maybe boats such as canoes. This would have looked normal and not suspicious at all if it weren't for the brand new door separating Kowalski from the inside. The wall and now this door. Perhaps that was all Blowhole's doing. Kowalski bet his left flipper that this was the main entrance to Blowhole's lair. Somewhat camouflaged in the dock.

Kowalski stood before the door and knocked. Because he certainly couldn't think of what else he could have done. A minute passed and no one came to the door. Kowalski suspected he was meant to go to the door below the water but he took pleasure in being a thorn in Blowhole's side.

Another minute of waiting later Kowalski grew tired and hopped onto the wall again. The last he had been here Blowhole had seen him on the wall and done something about it. Perhaps something would happen again. Though, Kowalski hoped this time he wouldn't be knocked off the wall head first.

"Pen-gu-iiiiiin," Kowalski's leg said.

Kowalski sighed and rolled his eyes. He hoped his talking leg wouldn't continue to become a frequent thing. He'd actually start believing his leg was talking to him.

"Let me in bottle-brain," Kowalski growled at his leg.

Suddenly, he heard the clank of bolts and the door to the beat down building slowly opened. As much as Kowalski didn't want to enter the lair he hopped down and waddled to the door anyway. He just hoped this would be a quick drop in and then he could leave again. But knowing Blowhole Kowalski would find no such luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Kowalski waddled through the door and was met with exactly what he expected. The room was empty, dirty and dark. But on the far wall was another door. This door was new as well and what came scuttling out was a lobster. He looked slightly concerned but then so did Kowalski.

The door lead to a tiny room. Kowalski looked past the lobster and guessed it was an elevator. Stairs would be no good for a dolphin. Especially one on wheels.

"This way," the lobster said.

Kowalski cautiously stepped forward and into the elevator. The lobster pressed the button for floor -2. Perhaps that was the floor Kowalski had woken up on when he had been captured.

The elevator seemed to take it's time getting them down there. Kowalski looked sideways at the lobster and held tight to the vial of blood in his flippers. He dragged his flipper up and down the smooth glass and cleared his nervous throat.

"So, which lobster are you?" He asked.

The lobster turned his eyes but kept his body still. It made shivers run down Kowalski's spine.

"I'm Red one. Doc's right hand lobster."

"Right, how does he tell you all apart?"

"He mainly just shouts our numbers. He remembers our positions better than our faces. Though, he always remembers me. I was his first lobster."

Kowalski nodded along.

"How did you meet? What prompted you to join a madman in his schemes to take over the world?"

The lobster stared for a second before looking away, still not moving a muscle.

"That's information you'd have to ask for from Doc. I'm not even allowed to talk to you right now."

Kowalski made an inaudible 'oh' and turned his head as the elevator door opened.

This was the same floor he was on the last time he was here. The hall was empty, apart from a table and all of the doors that lead to more rooms. There was an open door, though.

"You'll find Doc in there," the lobster said, not stepping out of the elevator.

Kowalski nodded, feeling a little uneasy. Up close lobsters were a little strange. He hoped he wouldn't have the pleasure of getting to know them.

Walking down the hall was weird too. Never in his life would he have thought he would be in cahoots with a villain. Not that he thought of himself as being in cahoots with Blowhole. He just felt strange walking through the evil dolphins lair and being welcome there, ignoring the fact that he was blackmailed and probably still had a lot worse to come.

Kowalski found himself at the doorway to the open room. He peered inside and was a little underwhelmed by what he saw. He expected an enormous, dimly lit (for dramatic effect) laboratory, filled with technology and inventions that Kowalski could only dream of. Instead he was met with reality being a small office like room. There was a large desk, with cabinets and cupboards around looking stuffed with paper. There was another table on the other side of the small room covered in paper and files. But at the hilt of it all Blowhole sat on a swivel chair, his menacing face illuminated by the biggest and thinnest computer Kowalski had ever seen.

Upon seeing the penguin Blowhole immediately pulled himself up from his comfortable slouch and smirked.

"Kowalski, nice delivery time. I was expecting a little more hustle from you."

Kowalski tried not to look too in awe at the computer or too dumbfounded seeing Blowhole sitting behind a desk. So he took a few steps into the room and held the vial of blood out toward the dolphin.

Blowhole gladly leaned down and swiped the vial from the penguins flippers with a smirk.

"What do you need that for anyway?" Kowalski said as he crossed his flippers eyeing the dolphin down.

Blowhole rose up and slouched into his chair again with the same scheming smirk on his face.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"I have a feeling it is something I should be concerned about."

Blowhole just rolled his eye and tsked.

Kowalski couldn't help but think he was caught in the middle of Blowhole's new scheme. What that new scheme was he had no idea. The dolphin was quite unpredictable as none of his previous schemes had any correlation to each other. Flood the world, unleash mutant diabologized penguins on the world, flood the world again? Well, there was a slight pattern.

Then, the evil dolphin situated himself on his segway and made a beeline for the door, leaving the penguin feeling uneasy and confused.

"Not one hint?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole stopped in his tracks but didn't look back. The power of having Kowalski bended to his needs had made him cocky, enough so that he didn't see the little bird as a threat any longer.

"How about... global pandemic?"

Kowalski stood in silence for a moment as the dolphin continued on his journey to wherever, Kowalski had no clue. But blowhole was planning a global pandemic? As in a disease type pandemic?

Kowalski rushed after the dolphin and found him outside another door several doors down.

"Wait! Tell me more. You can't have me running around helping you when I know nothing. I feel so violated."

Blowhole turned and glared down at Kowalski. It was a look of pure hatred that Kowalski had only seen a few times before when he knew the team of penguins had been triumphant in bringing the dolphin down.

"I don't care how you feel. And why should I tell you anything? So you can tell Skipper? Have all the pen-gu-in agents after me?"

"I can't tell anyone! You'd kill me."

"So you wouldn't sacrifice yourself to save the world?"

Kowalski fell silent and looked to the floor. Would he sacrifice himself just to tell Skipper that Blowhole was planning to kill off the human race with a disease? Probably absolutely not. That didn't make him selfish though, did it?

Kowalski shook his head of bad thoughts. No matter how Blowhole made him feel, he would never forget what side he was on. The good side.

"But are you sure you want to tip the boat this far?"

Blowhole didn't miss a beat, leaning down and staring Kowalski square in the eyes with a scowl.

"There is no boat. The humans capsized it. It lays at the bottom of the ocean and I will repay the humans for invading my part of the world. Trust me, I will."

The mood suddenly shifted as Blowhole opened the next door. It was beautiful. The most futuristic and luxurious laboratory was revealed and Kowalski wanted nothing more than to run inside and experiment around with everything. The room was huge, with desks and boards covered in information. Glass shelves filled with more glass equipment that shone from the strips of lights that ran along the ceiling. Another grand computer sat at a desk and that's where the dolphin headed first, placing the tube of blood in a test tube rack.

Kowalski hesitated but stepped inside the room. The floors were even smooth so clean up would be easy. This was a scientist's dream.

Blowhole looked back over his shoulder and chuckled. As much as he didn't want the silly little bird around, it felt good to rub his perfect lair in the bird's face. Show Kowalski everything he would never have.

"You like my lab? Took a while to build but I love the outcome, don't you?"

Kowalski just stared at everything with wide open eyes.

"Yeah."

"What about my computer? 4k ultra HD LED curved screen so it doesn't matter what angle I'm at, I can still see perfectly."

Kowalski shook his head, forcing himself out of the weird trance he was in. He needed to focus, get the information he wanted and be on his way to cry about how he ruined his life just because he was waiting for a date.

"I don't care about your computer. Tell me more, I implore you. Tell me it's not my fault if you actually end up accomplishing something with this scheme."

"If I actually end up accomplishing something?" Blowhole repeated as he rolled his eye. "Hey, you wanna go on the computer? I have some probabilities I still need to work out. You don't even need to lift a flipper, the program does it for you."

Kowalski stared at the computer for a second. He really wanted to, more than anything. And when was he going to get another chance? His computer back in his crummy lab was just a little box computer that still ran on windows XP. He could count with his bare eyes how many pixels there were.

"P-probabilities? Those are my favourites to work out," Kowalski said in a small voice.

Blowhole just smirked and patted the desk top, urging Kowalski onward and into the unsuspecting trap. He barely knew the bird but yet he already knew how to play him and bend him to his will. Now, Blowhole could urge some information out of the bird as well as have his work done for him.

Kowalski still looked as though he was fighting a ghost that was dragging him further into the room but once he jumped up onto the desk and locked his eyes on the computer screen he lost all sense of guilt.

Blowhole reached for the computer tower and turned it on. It barely made a sound as the screen suddenly lit up along with the keyboard. Kowalski stared down in awe.

"It lights up," he said, dumbfounded.

"Yes, many colours. You can even have it rainbow," Blowhole said as he pressed a button on the keyboard instantly turning the glow rainbow. "It's also mechanical, much better than a membrane keyboard. It just feels so much nicer."

Kowalski knew the dolphin was just rubbing all of his possessions in his face and he found no comfort in knowing the dolphin was probably enjoying it too. But Kowalski just wanted to play around on the technology so he ignored the foe the best he could.

Once the computer had booted up and Kowalski started navigating and working around on the programs Blowhole moved to another table, one with sheets of paper spread out and a weird looking mini fridge.

Kowalski knew he should try and spark conversation. Get the dolphin to come out with his plan since he so loved the exposition of revealing a plan to his enemies. So he started with some idle chit chat.

"What's with the fridge? You get peckish with all the work you do?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole chuckled and shook his head.

"No, it's for my colonies. Never eat in a lab Kowalski, you should know that."

Kowalski raised a brow.

"Colonies?"

"Nothing you'd understand, do not worry about it."

"Try me."

"No."

Kowalski gave a silent growl and turned back to the computer. It really was fast at working out the probabilities. What these numbers were for, he had no idea. They were just numbers with no context so he wouldn't have been able to guess what their purpose was either.

So he sighed and then he turned completely to face the evil dolphin. There would be time in the future to find and play with an even better computer.

"Can you tell me anything? If I have to be involved in this then I want to know something."

Blowhole paused for a moment and placed a piece of paper down on the table. Looking up, his expression was different, more thoughtful than any he'd given before.

"I could tell you. But that would be a whole other deal, wouldn't it?"

Kowalski crossed his flippers and rose to his feet, still standing on the desk.

"What would that be? What do you want this time?"

"I want inventory of everything you own, Kowalski. All your gadgets, technologies, little experiments... secret weapons. Everything. So I know exactly what I'm up against if the time comes when your team tries to stop me. Then, I'll tell you everything you want to know."

That should have a no brainer. Kowalski should have turned that offer down. What even was he accomplishing with selling out his entire team? Personal satisfaction. It was selfish and he should have known better. But he would find a way to make things right again.

"Alright, deal. You want this one on paper too or will a simple handshake suffice?"

Blowhole's face lowered to that scowling smirk he so loved to show off. Riding forward and stretching out a flipper to the bird, he raised a questioning brow to the bird, urging him to make the rash decision final. They shook on it.

Kowalski had that same horrible feeling in his gut the first time a deal was made between them that he was being horribly played and he would end up deeply regretting all of his life choices. He was the options guy and so far he had given himself nothing but bad decisions. But at least he'd get to know Blowhole's master plan. Though, with all the dramatic build up he wasn't so sure he wanted to know anymore. It could just spell out his downfall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, tell me what you have planned here. What's with the fridge?" Kowalski asked as he stepped down from the desk and waddled over to the other table.

Jumping up onto that one, he noticed all of the paper and equipment scattered around. It must have been serious. But still, pages and pages of writing did nothing but bring out more shame that he couldn't read.

Blowhole joined Kowalski at the table and looked down over all of his work proudly but still didn't say a word.

Kowalski huffed and turned.

"We made a deal, tell me."

Blowhole cocked a brow and chuckled almost nervously.

"Do you need glasses? The project proposal is right there," Blowhole said as he pointed to a file binder.

There were big letters on the front and Kowalski was sure it was in Blowhole's hand writing since it looked neat but he still couldn't understand it.

He tried not to blush. Not that it would matter if he did since his skin was covered by pristine black and white feathers. However, he could feel himself heating up.

"Could you not just tell me? Gloat about your plans like you love to?" Kowalski said in a defeated tone.

"Well I was waiting for you to read the project name before I chimed in at the height of suspense but you have to ruin all the fun, don't you?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes and opened the binder. The pages once again were filled with text, numbers and more text. Kowalski could understand a few letters, mainly A, B, C, X, Y, Z and N since they were used in mathematics a lot but all of others just blended together in a mess of symbols.

Again, Blowhole waited for nothing, since Kowalski couldn't read. So he slammed the binder closed as Blowhole gave a smirk.

"I can't read. You have to use your words unless you've forgotten how," Kowalski said in a condescending tone.

Blowhole took a stride back as he looked Kowalski in the eyes, confused.

"You can't read? What kind of a joke is that?"

Kowalski said nothing. Just staring the dolphin down.

Blowhole soon got over his state of confusion as he started laughing at the bird.

"You mean to tell me I wrote up a contract that you couldn't even read and reference to? And you signed it! I could have slipped a few extra demands in there and you wouldn't have been any the wiser."

Kowalski truly did feel shame. It was stupid to have signed that contract without knowing what it said but he had no other choice at the time. Blowhole was, however, greatly enjoying the exposition, unable to contain his laughter.

"Ok, ok," Blowhole said calming down. "I need you to tell me how you get through life as a scientist not being able to read. That's impossible."

Kowalski raised a brow this time, crossing his flippers and tapping his foot on the table.

"Just goes to show I'm far superior in that I don't need to be able to read to accomplish great scientific strides."

"Or that you're such a dullard you couldn't learn to read," Blowhole snickered.

Kowalski had had enough. He wanted out of this place already. Damn the fancy computer and world domination schemes, he just wanted to be back in his own lab.

"Your fridge. What's it for?" Kowalski said slowly and condescendingly.

Blowhole could help the small chuckles he let out. He would never let the bird live it down that he couldn't read. It could have also been a great way to get some things over the bird. Blowhole didn't need to worry about leaving important writing information out since the bird couldn't read. But Blowhole supposed he had kept the bird on edge long enough.

The fridge was locked shut. A number combination padlock kept it closed. Blowhole took his time to take off the lock and once he did the fridge opened to reveal several small shelves all filled with petri dishes. It didn't look like there was anything on them except ice but it was often the things you couldn't see that were the most deadly. Kowalski took a step forward to get a closer look, the cool air was refreshing as it rushed into his lungs.

"I wouldn't get too close if I were you. And I wouldn't breathe too much either," Blowhole said with a smirk.

Kowalski instantly stepped back as Blowhole closed the door once again.

"These are my colonies. Some simple bacteria, fungi and whatnot."

Kowalski took a moment to think. He'd sold out his entire team to learn that Blowhole grew bacteria? Kowalski could do that too if he left a slice of bread out in the sun for long enough.

"But what are they for?"

"They're merely my test subjects," Blowhole said as he pushed away from the table and headed to the computer.

He opened a file on the computer much the same as all the others, filled with text. However, on the bottom of this one was a diagram. And Kowalski could see very clearly that this was a diagram of a pathogen. A very nasty looking one at that.

"This is my master plan. My baby. The behemothvirus. Now, remember back to the caper with the diabologizer. I'll admit it was a plan more suited to revenge against you pen-gu-ins rather than to overthrow humanity but why fix what's not broken? The diabologizer worked just fine so why not incorporate it into my revenge against the humans too?"

Kowalski listened intently. He really was starting to see a pattern. Flood the world, diabologized penguins, flood world again, diabologized humans?

"I did think about building some sort of space transmission device to blast each human on the earth but that would be no fun. They wouldn't see it coming. So instead I thought, what about a virus? All I'd need to do is infect one human and then they'd all come crumbling down. How amusing it will be to watch as they unknowingly infect each other, cause panic globally as they all slowly turn into monsters. It begins with temperament changes. Perhaps a vegetarian suddenly gets the taste for meat again. Then the physical changes will start to happen and that's when you know it's too late. Before long the mind is completely destroyed along with who they used to be. Only a monster remains. This will rock the world."

Kowalski took a stride back. He didn't want to be a part of this. He didn't want to have anything to do with this. This was just plain wrong. Blowhole spoke of paying the humans back but really how much harm had they caused him and his species to warrant them an eternity of suffering? And in the contract between the two the conditions stated Kowalski was to help test something that Blowhole had been working on. Did he mean the virus? Was Blowhole going to infect Kowalski?

Kowalski shook his head in awe at just how wicked the dolphin was.

"That's what my colonies are for. They're my test dummies for the virus. I'll say it's been going great so far. I just have to work out some things to make sure the virus is only transmittable between humans and I'll be able to test it again."

Kowalski couldn't believe what he was hearing. This meant the plan was already in action. Blowhole had created the virus already. He could infect who ever he wanted. And if this virus ended up in the wrong hands, or the even more wrong hands, every living creature on the planet could become a monster.

Blowhole saw the look of cowardice on Kowalski's face and laughed.

"No need to be scared yet, Kowalski. I'm still months, maybe even years away from releasing it."

"Years?"

Blowhole rolled his eye.

"You can't rush things like this. Perhaps that's why most of your inventions fail then? You get too in over your head and impatient."

Kowalski growled and turned his head to the door. Perhaps now was the right time to leave. Yes, now was the perfect time to leave.

Kowalski waddled across the floor and to the lab door, which was still open. He knew the way out already and didn't need to consult the brainiac dolphin. However, Blowhole followed the bird down the corridor.

"Leaving so soon?"

Kowalski nodded. He was traumatised enough and just wanted to get away without Blowhole revealing something else shocking. Like he collected bird lungs or something.

Kowalski reached the door where the pool of water lead to sea. He was about to open the door before Blowhole put his flipper on it, stopping Kowalski from opening it.

"I'm going to need your services again but you lead me on with false pretences. You can't read," Blowhole said with a less than amused look on his face.

Kowalski stood back, slightly worried. Technically he hadn't lied about being able to read. He just didn't mention it at all.

"A lot of my ventures rely on one being able to read. So, I will teach you. I'll be in touch when I can open my schedule and remember... this is all our little secret," Blowhole said drawing a cross over his chest.

Kowalski crossed his heart too and did hope to die. He would have been better off dead, then he wouldn't have had to put his team in danger any longer.

Blowhole relinquished his hold on the door and let Kowalski slip away. For a second there he thought he really was in trouble. He really didn't want to be on Blowhole's bad side when he had such a powerful weapon on his side. And as much as Kowalski despised the fact that he was going to have to come back to this place many more times, it wouldn't be so bad since he was going to be taught to read. Perhaps he could learn quite a bit from the dolphin. Not that he could put any of it into practice. Or perhaps he was falling into the dolphin's trap, lined with fancy computers and knowledge that compelled Kowalski to stay longer.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a long trip home. Kowalski hadn't realised just how much time he had spent on this endeavor but he knew when he finally arrived back at the zoo it wouldn't be a moment too soon. Through the journey all he could think about was how much of a coward and a traitor he was. Too cowardly to risk his safety for the safety of his team. Selling them out by giving Blowhole inventory of everything they own. He really had played right into his trap. He supposed he could just run away, hideout somewhere so he wouldn't be a threat to his team or Blowhole. Though, Blowhole still had all these things in his leg. Would he go so far as to kill him? Had he killed before?

Reaching the zoo was bittersweet. He was finally glad to back in familiarity but he didn't think he would be able to look Skipper in the eyes once he reached the HQ.

There were still a few visitors around and about but the day was drawing to a close and the zoo would soon be closed. He stealthily made his way to the HQ and entered through the fish bowl hatch, climbing down the ladder and finding himself standing in the crowded room.

Skipper was sat with Private, they were playing some sort of drawing game. Private was drawing something completely unrecognisable as Skipper sipped on his cup of coffee trying to guess what the scribble could be.

Skipper gave a glance Kowalski's way and smiled.

"Ah! Nerd's back," Skipper said.

Kowalski just sighed.

"Yes, Nerd's back," Kowalski replied.

"Your supplies didn't fit in your shopping cart?"

Kowalski went red and his eyes went wide for a moment. He forgot that that was his excuse for needing to leave and here he was now empty handed.

"Ah, they didn't have what I needed," he concluded.

"Then what took so long?"

Help Skipper, Blowhole's got me stuck in a backwards blackmail trap. He's going to kill me if I tell you he's planning to destroy humanity by infecting them with his own plague that'll turn them all into monsters! Alas he couldn't say that but by some slim chance Skipper had telepathy powers he screamed it in his mind.

"I stopped for snow cones, Sir."

Skipper slammed his cup down on the table he sat around. An unamused look on his face and a raised brow challenging Kowalski on his own words. Skipper looked suspicious, or rather more suspicious than usual. Almost like he knew something. Could he have known something? Skipper had eyes and ears everywhere, much like Blowhole did, though Kowalski still didn't know where Blowhole's bugs could have been. But back to the problem of Skipper staring Kowalski down. Kowalski trembled slightly.

"You don't think the rest of the team would have liked some?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski paused for a moment to take a breath. Then he let out a confused, "What?"

Skipper dramatically turned his head to private and flicked the pencil out of the boy's flippers.

"Would you have liked a snow cone, Private?"

Private gave a whimper of a sob at his lost pencil before he looked up.

"Yes, I would have."

Skipper picked up his coffee cup once again, bringing it to his mouth before glaring at Kowalski again.

"Well I'm afraid Kowalski went without us."

Kowalski gave a sigh of relief. Skipper was clueless and he intended on trying to keep it that way as best as he could. At least he was only in trouble for not bringing them back snow cones and not treason.

"I'm sorry, Sir. It won't happen again, I'll be more thoughtful," Kowalski said as he gave a sweet smile.

Skipper seemed to buy it for now and carried on with the little game him and Private were playing while Kowalski dragged his sorry feet into his lab.

His lab was small, dimly lit and filled with junk. After spending time in Blowhole's lair he came to the realisation that bad guys indeed get the good stuff.

He sat down at a table covered in useless trinkets and spare old parts and crashed his head down in despair. He'd get over this flump in a few days but the rawness of the situation made it sting all the more. He'd momentarily forget he was being held at gunpoint and be content again until Blowhole called him in. That was the way it was going to go for a long while.

-

Blowhole was back in his office. He wasn't getting much done since seeing Kowalski had sent him into a state of narcissism. He could get his work done whenever he wanted and he didn't need his workers to tell him when it needed to be done.

There was a knock on the door. Blowhole looked up from his computer screen to see the door open and a not so impressed looking lobster scuttle in. It was Red one, his right hand lobster and longest friend.

"Doc," he started.

"Red," Blowhole answered with a smirk.

Red one just sighed and shook his head.

"I've just been informed you let Kowalski in on what we're doing. What's the point in having a secret evil company when you go and tell all our enemies anyway?"

The lobster didn't look happy but what did Blowhole care? They worked for him, so they could be as angry as they wanted. It didn't make a difference.

Blowhole did think about stirring the pot a bit more. It was always funny to watch red creatures turn even more red with rage.

"I'm teaching him how to read too."

But the lobster didn't give the reaction Blowhole hoped for. He just dropped his clipboard on the floor and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going? Pick that up!" Blowhole shouted after the lobster.

"I quit!"

"You can't quit! You owe me your life."

The lobster turned around in the frame of the door and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'll get back to work as soon as you stop running this circus because working here has become a joke."

This time Blowhole rolled his eye. Red one always was dramatic. But he never would leave. He'd declared strikes before that lasted weeks but he had never left Blowhole's side. He cared too much about him and that's what made their friendship stand out above all of the other lobsters.

"Will you let me explain myself before you sully my name?"

The lobster stood and just stared. If he could cross his claws or put one on a hip and stand antagonistically he would have.

"First, what part of 'I have his end life button' do you not understand? He can't do anything against my word unless he wants to die. And teaching him to read just pulls him further into my mental trap. Establish trust and a false sense of security and then reap the rewards. He'll end up accidentally working for me, will trust me enough to let things slip by him. I even plan on testing the behemothvirus on him when it's ready. He'll never see it coming. Make sense now?"

There was a moment of silence before the lobster smacked his claw into his own face.

"No! This is just your sadistic dolphin nature to toy with your food before you eat it. If you wanted to test the virus then you could just grab Kowalski and test it. You don't need to do good by him, you're Dr. Blowhole!"

Blowhole rolled his eye again and sighed. He hated these little fights between him and Red. It only wasted time since he would never take the criticism.

"Well why don't you let me play? Because what is an evil villain if they don't do everything in their power to inflict pain and suffering on their enemies?"

"I thought you didn't like the word villain?"

"You're changing the subject."

The lobster sighed and walked back into the room, grabbing the clipboard from the floor and turning to the door again.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one with my head screwed on right. Just try to keep to the schedule. And if this all blows back in your face I will be laughing."

Blowhole slouched back in his chair and scoffed, annoyed. The lobster knew how to push his buttons but he wouldn't be without him either.

"Thanks, Red one."

"Appreciate it, Doc," he said sarcastically as he scuttled away.

Blowhole was left alone again to get on with work. Though, now he really didn't feel like working. Perhaps it was time for some downtime since the day was drawing to a close anyway. Yes, get out, hunt some fish and rip them apart with his bare teeth. Sounded like a good plan.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only a week later that Kowalski found himself in his lab tinkering around and trying to improve on his old inventions. He had gotten himself into a better mind set and was content and happy with his work and progress.

Rico was helping him in this instant. Hacking up some equipment and generally keeping him company while Skipper and Private were in the main room of the HQ practicing Private's grimace. The boy was too cute for his own good, as Skipper said, and that certainly was the case with his hyper cute abilities.

Kowalski was working on a pair of boots. He had invented these some time ago but never got round to improving them and making them actually work. These were the same hover boots he was testing when Parker first showed up, back when he double crossed them so the penguin team would unknowingly free Blowhole. The boots ended up landing in the park nearby a day later after flying all the way up to the ozone layer. Turns out the battery didn't last long. Only, Kowalski had made some adjustments. He could mark a path out of red marker on the floor and the boots would follow this red line and not float above a certain distance, so they wouldn't end up in space or shooting him in some other direction.

Everything was going great and he was just about ready to test them again. Sure of himself, he grabbed the boots and walked out into the main room of the HQ with Rico following behind him. Only, Rico got distracted by the TV as a formula 1 race started to play.

"Rico, you're not coming?" Kowalski asked.

Rico shook his head as he sat on the floor.

"Nah."

Kowalski supposed it would be for the best. Rico wasn't big on science and would probably just get bored.

"Skipper, Private? Want to watch me test my new and improved hover boots?" He said with a grin.

Private just looked to Skipper who shook his head.

"No thanks. If the explosion is going to be up there then I want to stay down here."

Kowalski growled under his breath and shook his head back as he made his way to the ladder.

"They're boots, they're not going to explode."

It didn't matter anyway, he could probably test them better alone with no distractions.

He made his way top side, not before grabbing his camera and clipboard, and gave himself some mental encouragement. He had gone over his work at least 7 times and he knew they were ready.

Kowalski set up the camera and started to draw his red line. He drew a large circle on the HQ island and slipped the boots on.

Throwing the pen to the side he then turned the camera on and resumed his stance on the line looking over the clipboard papers one last time.

"Test 1 for the hover boots 1.1."

He switched the boots on with a handy button on the side and they soon began to hum before lifting off the ground, slowly. The boots rose until they seemed to reach the preprogramed maximum height and Kowalski just stood in place. But once again, the inevitable happened and Kowalski began to lose balance, rocking back and forth before he could steady himself again. He stood still and gave a nervous chuckle.

"So far so goo-OOOOOOOD!" Kowalski screamed as he suddenly sky rocketed into the air after stumbling forwards again.

Kowalski was gaining speed fast and needed to get these boots off. He struggled for a moment before he dropped his clipboard and unstrapped the boots from his feet. He was free. He gave a sigh of relief before he realised he was falling down from hundreds of feet in the air. The zoo got closer and closer until he could see water and aimed to land in that. He screamed the entire fall as his eyes watered over. His streamlined body pierced through the surface with as little as a plop. Surfacing again he could see his clipboard in the water faced down. It was a good thing he had laminated all of his sheets. It made things easy to write and rub off again. He grabbed his clipboard and swam to the edge of the water.

Well, his boots were wet and probably ruined. With a sigh he lifted himself up onto a ledge and watched as his boots started to fall from the heavens too. One after the other they plopped into the water.

Looking around it seemed like this was Marlene's habitat. She hadn't heard the commotion though, which was just as well. The last thing Kowalski wanted to do right in that moment was talk to someone about his failure. But then, he had never been a lucky bird.

"Silly bird, don't kill yourself off before I get the chance."

Kowalski sighed and slumped back onto the ledge with a groan. His leg was talking again. It had been a blissful week of working on his inventions and forgetting he would probably die in the clutches of Blowhole and his team but he was now snapped back to reality.

"Ignoring me won't get me to go away," Blowhole said.

"What is it you want now? A human eyeball to go with your blood? Or another liquid? Maybe some of my tears."

There was a moment of awkward silence before the buzz of electric in Kowalski's brain started up again.

"Don't cry, it's so unflattering. I was just watching you test your rocket shoes and I must say they work quite well."

Kowalski growled and sat up again, grabbing his clipboard and boots and making his way back to the HQ. Blowhole obviously knew what they were since he had probably been watching Kowalski all day and wanted to make a joke about him and found now the right time. So Kowalski figured if he was back in the HQ, Blowhole would be forced to stay quiet.

But before he could reach the HQ, Blowhole expressed his interest.

"Bring them to me. I think you might have some gold there, Kowalski."

Kowalski stopped and awkwardly stared at nothing.

"Why do you want my hover boots? Planning on creating something that'll make you grow feet?"

"Of course not! I've just never dabbled in hover technology. Being bound to the sea poses the challenges of just being on land so the notion of flying entices me."

Kowalski sighed.

"You also still owe me that inventory list," Blowhole added.

Kowalski groaned and nearly fell to his penguin knees. He wanted this nightmare to be over. If only the hover boots worked like he had planned and Rico had joined him. Then Blowhole wouldn't be talking through his leg again.

"Fine," Kowalski said as he threw his head back. "But don't talk to me on the way there."

Kowalski slipped back down into the HQ where all 3 penguins now sat watching formula 1. Rico was so close to the screen he could probably have been sucked in and at that moment Kowalski wished he could just sit with them and watch the race.

Skipper noticed the sad scientist come in and pivoted to face him.

"The test go well?" He asked.

Kowalski tried to play it cool and shook his head as he straightened his back.

"Still some minor faults. I have to go out and get some more materials. If that's acceptable by you, Skipper, Sir."

Skipper nodded and pivoted back to watch the race.

"Sure, it keeps you out of my hair- er, feathers."

Kowalski grabbed the essentials from his lab, his notes, work plans, the boots and stuffed them all into a drawstring bag which he threw over his shoulder.

He had managed to slip past the other penguins without them looking away from the TV and was on his way, once again, to the evil egotistical dolphin's lair. How he dreaded the journey and the strength it took to not punch the oversized fish in the face. But, if he was going to get help with improving the boots then this trip may not turn out to be all bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Kowalski could have cried upon reaching his stop. The train wasn't busy at all which meant Kowalski didn't have to be stealthy and could just slowly drag his feet as he walked down the platform. The sun wasn't particularly shining today either, which put another damper on his mood.

Kowalski couldn't be bothered to wait for a lobster to get him either, so once he reached the gloomy dock he immediately let himself in the beat down building and found the button to open the elevator. He wasn't sure if Blowhole would be too happy that he just let himself in unsupervised but what was the worst that the dolphin would do? Kill him? That didn't sound so bad to Kowalski anymore.

Stepping out of the elevator, Kowalski was met with the quiet corridor. He had no idea where Blowhole would be and couldn't see any open doors either. Perhaps he could remeber which one was the office?

Walking down the corridor he walked past 2 doors and then stopped, then carried on and stopped again. It was all silent, it was all the same. He couldn't remeber which door led to where. He'd only been there twice and been in 3 rooms so he couldn't even guess what could have been in the other rooms. There wasn't even any light leaking out of the cracks in the frames.

He stood, puzzled for a moment at what to do. Maybe he could try his luck and just open a door? So he picked one, located the electronic pad that controlled the door and pushed a button to open it. Access denied. Must have been an important room. So, he tried the next one. Access denied again. Must have been another important room. What did the dolphin need so many rooms for? Also, shouldn't he be aware Kowalski was here?

Kowalski thought for a moment, placed his drawstring bag down by the wall and paced around. Maybe Blowhole would be on the next floor up? That was the main floor wasn't it? Striding back to the elevator, he was confident and didn't care if he wasn't welcome up there. It seemed that being tormented as he was had lead to some rebellious thoughts and attitudes.

Then, suddenly, another door down the corridor opened and out lurched the beast himself, draped in a white lab coat, glove like sleeves covering his flippers and carrying a tiny little petri dish. The dolphin noticed Kowalski and smirked.

"Uh oh, don't breathe," he said some what sarcastically, holding out the plastic dish.

Kowalski couldn't tell if the dolphin was being serious or not by tone but didn't want to chance it. He could hold his breath for up to 5 minutes.

Blowhole rode to the door Kowalski first tried to open and keyed in the password before entering. Kowalski didn't try to follow. If Blowhole was kitted out like that then it meant he was most likely working on that virus. Kowalski even considered just leaving, he didn't want to be exposed to that. But then what would Blowhole do to him once he found out?

Not a minute later, Blowhole appeared in the door again and glanced out with a confused look on his face.

"You coming or just gonna stand there?"

Kowalski moved forward, grabbing his bag off the floor again and followed Blowhole into the room. This was the lab. Kowalski made a mental note to remeber that the lab was the 4th door down and set his bag down again.

Blowhole began stripping off his PPE as Kowalski walked further into the room and even, accidentally, dropped a glove onto Kowalski. Or rather, he purposely threw it at him to startle him.

"Gosh, clumsy me," Blowhole chuckled as Kowalski gasped and jumped back after the glove touched him.

Giving Blowhole a stirn eye, he huffed and just kicked his bag towards the dolphin. The cruel hearted over sized fish took no care in where he threw his things so Kowalski took no pride in being orderly either.

"Here's the hover boots," Kowalski said.

"Ah! Perfect. Bring it up here," Blowhole said as he tapped on an empty table and continued to hang his lab coat away.

Kowalski dragged the bag to the table and threw it up, where he proceeded to then jump up and empty the contents onto the table. He had the notes neatly stacked and the boots sitting in the middle of the table by the time Blowhole approached again.

Blowhole took a moment to look over the inadequate notes that Kowalski took. Mainly messy diagrams and numbers all over the place but it made sense to him and that's all that mattered. No one else in the penguin HQ would even be able to comprehend making a pair of shoes, let alone flying ones.

"I swear I checked everything over 7 times." Kowalski didn't know if clarifying meant he would look like a bigger idiot or a little more sane if Blowhole couldn't find a snag either.

But it wasn't a minute later when blowhole rolled his eye and scoffed.

"Stupid bird, you forgot to convert from metric. Your equations are thousands of feet off from the start."

Kowalski's face went red. Or it would have if they could see it.

"What? Where? I swear I double checked everything," he exclaimed.

Blowhole pointed specifically to the faults and even flipped over the designing aspect after giving Kowalski a moment to contemplate his scientific existence.

"And anyway, you can't make a pair of hover boots with no stability. You need a way to distribute the weight in order for them to stay upright. You're bottom heavy."

Kowalski felt slightly offended. Bottom heavy? Was that just another way to say he had a big butt?

Kowalski grabbed the notes back and started scribbling a few things down. New equations and altering the design of the boot. Blowhole gave a few pointers and tips and suggested stabilizers should be added in the form of gloves so the weight can be manually moved around.

It looked like with the new aspects, design and components that it would be another full day of work before the boots were to be finished. Though, it didn't look like Blowhole minded. In fact, he seemed eager to get working and pointing out things Kowalski could add.

It seemed as though hours easily went by where the two just forget their differences and worked together on this project. Though, Blowhole didn't miss out on teasing Kowalski with some sort of digital graphic design tablet, making a new diagram of the products on his computer.

"I have the perfect material for this. Lightweight and breathable but stable. You get started on the gloves and I'll work on the boots."

Kowalski complied. In fact, was even relieved he wouldn't have to work with the boots since he was sick of seeing them fail due to discourse of his own account.

It was even easier using Blowhole's tools and equipment. It all looked new and unused and Kowalski could even see his face as it reflected perfectly in the metal tools.

Blowhole loomed over a few sheets of paper, some he had prepared and others Kowalski had written up. Equations, diagrams, paragraphs of which Kowalski couldn't read covered Blowhole's desk. But even when surrounded by all of this knowledge and perfect planning, Blowhole began to look vexed. Kowalski ignored it for the moment but couldn't help but feel uneasy. It seemed Blowhole could feel it too.

In the end, he gave up on what he was feeling and traveled the room to a very expensive looking stereo unit. There where large speakers surrounding the piece of equipment and as Kowalski looked around the room he located a few more speakers aimed to create that surround sound experience.

"I'm sorry," Blowhole said. "I don't usually work in silence."

He clicked on the stereo and immediately the machine tuned in on the nearest city's local music broadcasting station. Kowalski tried not to figure out how the signal was so clear this far away from civilisation and underground for that matter. Instead, he enjoyed the music. Or as much as he could since most modern pop music was a mess. At least the room wasn't filled with awkward silence.

The two worked well together. Much better than Kowalski had anticipated and found Blowhole could even be slightly pleasant when he wasn't in an antagonistic or foul mood. It was refreshing to have someone on his level of understanding to talk to.

Kowalski hesitated for a moment inside his head when thinking of a few questions he'd like to ask the evil genius. After being acquainted to someone who wanted to rule the world and made the word drastic sound like an every day situation, all he wanted was to understand. So he thought back to one of the first questions he had asked. Not to Blowhole himself but if he wanted the answer that was where he needed to go.

"Blowhole, how did you end up with so many lobsters? Why lobsters? Red One said he was your first. How did you meet?"

Blowhole stopped, then looked up, not meeting the penguin's eyes. It seemed as though he was recalling a memory. A somewhat troubling memory on accordance to his slight scowl. But that soon passed and he put on the same smug look as always before letting it fade again. Was the mask slipping off? Had Kowalski hit a nerve. Blowhole didn't seem to know how to answer these questions, though it still seemed he wanted to.

"I met Red One years ago. I'll spare you the sob story of my early life but it was not too long after I had first escaped S-SeaVille... I was alone. No adolescent should be alone in the open ocean. Red was just sitting in a lobster cage, waiting to be harvested by the dreaded humans. I couldn't let him get wasted on a human, no way. I freed him on the agreement that he would stay with me and help me get back to my family. Well, I did get back to my family and once we built my empire we decided the perfect workers would be more lobsters all freed from the cages and traps set out by the humans. So, we all share at least one thing in common and I got to destroy a local fisherman's business for a few months."

Blowhole looked almost proud. Kowalski couldn't say he wasn't proud. There was method to this madness, even if Kowalski didn't agree with the path they all walked now.

"So you saved them all and blackmail them into staying like you have with me?"

Blowhole looked almost disgusted. Like Kowalski could say whatever he wanted about him but he couldn't say a word about his precious lobsters.

"No! I treat my lobsters with the utmost respect. They can quit whenever they want, request holidays, take sick days. I'm not a monster, I don't treat them like slaves."

Kowalski let that statement roll around his head for a moment. Not a monster? Blowhole had proven so many times through his evil actions why people thought he was a monster. And to go back to the fact that he was planning on turning the entire human race into monsters was in fact a very monstrous thing to do.

Kowalski stayed quiet. It seemed the work ethic had been compromised and the air had a thick awkward haze to it. Though, the progress in the boots was coming along nice. Kowalski was eager once again to finally get to test them when they were ready. And then he could go home again and forget that Blowhole existed. But through all the hardships he was going through, he'd have a sweet pair of hover boots.


	8. Chapter 8

"You made the gloves yet? Your weights need to be 400 grams per 5cm of space," Blowhole said as he looked across the table at Kowalski.

Kowalski nodded.

"I know. I have the outlines I just need to fix them together."

It wasn't much long later when Kowalski had his boots back on along with a new stylish pair of gloves. He had to cut it to the dolphin. He felt very evenly balanced.

"On lift off keep your flippers to your mid. Once you reach optimal height put them above your head for the boots to adjust then you can move them where ever you like," Blowhole said.

He smiled awkwardly to Blowhole who stared with his flippers crossed waiting for the test to commence.

After a moment of preparation, where Kowalski got down to the floor he nervously breathed out and willed his heart to slow down. There was no need for marker any longer, since Blowhole had worked that out of the design and function. The boots should sense the ground below and reach a calculated height above giving the appearance of hovering.

"Test 2 of the hover boots 1.1. Now with added stability gloves."

Kowalski pressed the boots power button and kept his flippers where previously calculated. He rose slowly, felt a little wobbly but kept his balance.

The boots rose 5 feet above and stopped as Kowalski adjusted his weight. Then he stopped. He was floating perfectly in the air. He felt like a bird. Well... a bird that could fly. He looked down to the floor and took his fist step. It was like he was walking on thin air. He couldn't believe it. It worked.

Blowhole raised a brow and smirked. The look of knowing when he felt he was superior to the bird and wanted Kowalski to know it. But Kowalski was almost eye level with Blowhole and he bet if the boots would let him jump, he could kick that egotistical maniac right in the nose. He didn't though, the dolphin had done him a solid.

"It's working! I'm walking on air," Kowalski exclaimed.

Blowhole smirked at the bird and nodded his head.

"It's working because I helped you."

"Yeah, alright." Kowalski rolled his eyes.

The test finished and Kowalski landed safely on the ground with the biggest grin on his face. He was on such a high that he couldn't stop to give himself a break. Instead he hopped back onto the table and started looking through the notes again.

"I cant believe it worked. Perhaps now I can revisit the Chromatic Fathometer. Or the Love-U-Lator 3000 with this new distance calculator built into these boots."

Blowhole snickered and covered his mouth to hide it.

"Love-u-lator?"

Kowalski blushed and nodded.

"Yes."

"What's lator about it? Is it the 3000 time you've rebuilt it?"

Kowalski shook his head and growled under his breath.

"No! And its nothing you need to worry about."

Blowhole rolled his eye and crossed his flippers.

"Anyway, it's not like I need it anymore," Kowalski said with a smirk.

"Why not?"

"It finds your true love. I've found mine. She's your sister!" Kowalski laughed in the dolphins face.

Blowhole whacked Kowalski in the back of the head making the bird lose balance and fall off the table to the ground below with a thud. He pushed himself up again with a scowl.

"Oops. Muscle spasm."

Rubbing his head and sitting on the floor his mind drifted back to Doris for a moment. Kowalski hadn't seen her in a while. He'd gone out and found her to apologise for missing their date back when Blowhole had snatched him the first time. But Kowalski had been too busy worrying for his life to go on many more dates with her.

When he looked back up Blowhole was already back at organising his desk, taking the notes for the boots and doing what looked like photocopying them. Kowalski supposed it was just as well, the notes where half of Blowhole's work too.

"Blowhole, does Doris know about this?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole spun back around from the compact copy machine.

"Know about what?"

"The treaty."

Blowhole shook his head and turned back to the machine, gathering the papers and putting them back on the table once they had all been scanned into his computer.

"No, and I'd prefer it stay that way. Our relationship has been damaged enough, thanks to you."

Kowalski tried to ignore that jab. If Blowhole was a good guy then they would have no reason to hate each other and Doris could have her brother and her boyfriend and enjoy them both without probably having the mental battle of choosing between them.

Kowalski could have given a comment back or even fired a few questions he had looming around in his mind but he knew better than to agitate the beast so he stayed quiet.

A moment passed where Blowhole seemed to slip out of reality for a moment and almost yawn before he caught himself and slammed his flippers on the table.

"I need coffee," he said before travelling the room to turn to the stereo off.

Kowalski hopped back onto the table and carefully removed the shoes and gloves and packing them neatly into his drawstring bag. Blowhole noticed the bird packing his things away like a school boy eager to leave class and glanced at the clock. It was only mid afternoon, perhaps there was still fun to have.

"We can start on those reading lessons after a break. How do you feel about that?" Blowhole asked riding back to the table.

Kowalski gave a look of pain before he slipped a few pieces of paper into Blowhole's flippers. The dolphin was confused for a moment as he looked over the papers. They were some sort of checklist type thing with little drawings of things and a number beside it. One looked like a lamp, at least he though it was a lamp, or it could have been literally anything else in the world.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's the inventory list," Kowalski informed. "This page is household items, the next is luxury items, the next is inventions-"

Kowalski was about to continue until Blowhole began to wave his flipper and press it to the birds beak, shutting him up.

"How in the 7 seas am I meant to know what these picasso scribbles are meant to be?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes and sighed. Of course nothing he could do was good enough for the dolphin.

"Nuh uh, I'm going to teach you to read so you can write this up in a language I'll understand."

Kowalski smirked in turn this time and crossed his flippers after snatching back the inventory list.

"I guess you just don't understand fine art."

Blowhole gave a chuckle back before grabbing the list off Kowalski again and shoving the pictures back in the birds face in their game.

"Kowalski, these are drawings a baby would do. It's baby art. It's worthless."

"You're an art critic as well as an evil aquatic mastermind?" Kowalski asked sarcastically.

Blowhole gave a smug look and nodded, putting the papers down on the table and heading for the door.

"I have many professions. Some you may get the once in a lifetime chance to see me perform."

Kowalski hopped off the table and followed the dolphin to the door where they both exited and headed to the elevator. Kowalski had no idea where a dolphin would go to make coffee. Perhaps he had a personal kitchen or a food court where he and his workers would share space to prepare food and beverages. He would soon find out.

"We'll see how good you are at teaching first before I request to see more of your professions," Kowalski said in air quotes.

This gained a chuckle from the dolphin. They were all laughter and banter now and Kowalski had to admit this was a charming act the dolphin was putting on but he still couldn't forget the looming feeling of darkness in the back of his mind to not forget that this was all fake. Given the chance, Blowhole wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet through his skull and Kowalski tried to push back the thought that it would disappoint him. Perhaps in an alternate universe where Blowhole was on the good side, they were pals, but unfortunately he wasn't and they weren't pals. But that didn't mean Kowalski wouldn't wring the dolphin dry of help and scientific advice. When life gives you lemons you take advantage of them and use them until there's nothing left.


	9. Chapter 9

So it seemed the dolphin had an even more futuristic kitchen than his lab. The floors were tiled and smooth so his Segway just glided across the floor. The walls where a cool colour of grey, with white cabinets which illuminated the room. Strips of lights ran across the ceiling. Kowalski couldn't even tell what half of the kitchen appliances were. There was a huge oven and stove top which looked so sleek and shiny. Come to think of it, what would a dolphin need with so many kitchen appliances? Did he cook? What was the point since all he nutritionally required was fresh raw fish.

On the far side of the kitchen, on a granite countertop was a coffee machine. Not a silly instant coffee machine like the penguins had back at the HQ. No, this was an espresso machine, which took freshly ground coffee beans from the next machine over and made real coffee. So Blowhole was a barista too, good to know.

Blowhole began to process of making the coffee. Kowalski just watched in silence wondering why someone would go through all that trouble just for a cup of coffee. As the machine started to steam and do it's own thing Blowhole turned back to Kowalski with the same smug look on his face. The one Kowalski knew was about to rub all of his possessions in his face again. This was getting old now.

"Coffee for you?" Blowhole asked.

Kowalski looked a little starstruck but nodded.

"Latte, cappuccino, Americano, flat white? What do you want?"

Kowalski took another moment to think then just stared back blankly.

"There's a difference?"

Blowhole looked a little perplexed and then sighed.

"Strong or weak coffee?"

"Strong."

Kowalski had no idea what the dolphin was going on about with the coffee. Kowalski was a scientist not a caffeine enthusiast. That was Skipper's thing. But before long the coffee was made and the pair found themselves sitting around a polished wood table in the middle of the room. Or, rather, Kowalski was sitting on it while Blowhole sat at it.

Kowalski had to admit the coffee was good. It wasn't at all grainy like instant coffee or watered down. It was flavorful and smooth.

Kowalski was starting to get comfortable until the door suddenly opened and in scuttled a lobster. Kowalski had no idea which one. They all looked the same to him.

"Ah, Doc, there ya are. Why haven't you sent the report yet? Have you even finished the beta test for-" the lobster looked serious. Seriously annoyed and suddenly lost his tense expression as he looked up and noticed Kowalski sitting there.

Kowalski stared at the little red guy as he stared at him. If Kowalski's memory served correctly then this one sounded like Red One. It had to have been a lobster close to Blowhole for him to get away with speaking to him in a tone like that.

Blowhole rolled his eye and put his chin in his flipper, leaning sloppily on the table.

"Speak."

"You didn't tell me he was here today."

"Irrelevant. Speak."

The lobster grew more and more aggravated. Kowalski couldn't tell why. He had no idea of the relations Blowhole had with his lobsters. Though, he had said they were friends, perhaps this was tension from something that had happened previously.

"Have you completed the beta test for the Behemothvirus?"

"Yes, I did this morning."

"Then why haven't you sent the reports yet?"

Blowhole looked away from the lobster and picked up his cup of coffee before replying in a quieter tone.

"I haven't written them up yet."

The lobster took a moment, looked at Kowalski and then back to Blowhole who looked like he wished the ground would just swallow the lobster up.

"Then what have you been doing all afternoon? I don't want to flip out again but how do you justify punishing us for being behind schedule when you never meet your deadlines either?"

Kowalski looked away. This was awkward. Was Blowhole getting a scolding right now? Now that was a funny thing to witness.

"It will get done. Just have everyone finish early today."

The lobster spun around and headed back out the door, mumbling what sounded like, "you try my patience, you really do."

The door closed and the room was thrust into silence. An awkward silence. Kowalski could have sworn he could hear both his and Blowhole's heart beats. He cleared his throat after taking a sip of coffee and chuckled nervously.

"That was uncomfortable."

Blowhole perked up and rolled his eye after an exasperated sigh.

"Tell me about it. He's always on my case about the littlest and most insignificant things."

Kowalski chuckled again.

"Sounds like Skipper."

Blowhole cocked a brow and took a sip at his coffee.

"How so?"

"Well, he's always on my tail about my inventions. I can't just go out I have to declare where I'm going. I know we're military services and every man needs to be accountable at all times but sometimes I feel as though it infringes on my rights of privacy."

Blowhole looked up and nodded. He seemed to understand somewhat, and Kowalski couldn't tell if that put him at ease or made him feel slightly uncomfortable for relating to a villain.

"Red's just too serious. The only time I'm allowed to enjoy myself and do something that's not work related is when I'm sleeping."

"You don't enjoy work?"

"No, I love work. But I also love being me."

Kowalski didn't know how to feel. He was getting to know the dolphin more and after every piece of information he began to feel as though they were maybe one in the same. A lot more similar than he had previously thought. Blowhole was a bad guy. There was no denying that he deserved jail time and torment for some of the horrible things he had done. Heck, he almost murdered Skipper once. But bad guys don't pledge their lives to mutiny over nothing. There's always a trigger. Blowhole had been wronged and Kowalski didn't deny that but how one deals with the trauma is what determines who they are. In Blowhole's case he could have used his experiences to better himself and help others. Instead of killing off all of the humans he could have helped to free others trapped in tanks that where forced to perform as he did. But he let anger dominate his mind and take over. He was fueled on rage and that's where his mistakes manifested.

Perhaps a little understanding was all he needed to see the error of his ways. Or like some, he was in too deep and the only escape would be his impending death.

Kowalski sighed a little awkwardly. Just what had he gotten himself into? He was entwined deep in these vines now that he couldn't see the sunlight any longer.

"So, how are you going to structure my learning to read?"

Blowhole was snapped out of his little daydream and thought for a moment before downing the rest of his coffee and giving a pleasant smile.

"I'll assess what you know already. The alphabet, words you may already know. We'll start with some phonics. That's always a smart way to go about it. You're not the first I've taught to read so don't panic, I have experience."

Kowalski nodded eagerly. He was kind of excited to learn to read. The skill would certainly make a few things easier for him. Note taking would be far more sufficient and maybe he could pick up a new hobby like book reading. He was quite a fan of the forensic shows on the TV, except Private found them unsettling so he wasn't allowed to watch them most of the time. But being able to read would mean he could read stories all he wanted and none of the other penguins would have room to complain. Though, the actual learning part posed a small challenge.

Kowalski found himself in Blowhole's office, sitting on the desk while Blowhole held out a piece of paper he had written on. Kowalski was almost 100% sure this was the alphabet. There were 26 letters so it had to have been the alphabet. Kowalski had already explained to the dolphin what letters he did know and small words like 'I' and 'a'.

Blowhole was also surprisingly patient. Kowalski knew he was picking everything up much faster than anyone else Blowhole had probably taught but even then, Blowhole had shown hints of a short temper before so it was surprising to see him so at ease. Though, it was probably because he felt superior to Kowalski at this moment in time and that kept him content.

"One more time. Repeat," Blowhole said as he pointed to the letters marked on the page.

Kowalski continued to recite the alphabet perfectly, which granted him a smile from the dolphin and they moved on.

Blowhole grabbed a clean sheet of paper and a pencil and leaned back in his chair after folding the sheet of paper containing the alphabet. He gave a smug look as Kowalski looked confused and picked up the pencil.

"Alright, write me the letter F," Blowhole said.

Kowalski looked down at the sheet and wracked his brain for the letter F. He couldn't quite see it. He could identify it if it was laying in front of him but now with the dolphin scouring over him his mind went blank. He did put something on the paper though. It looked like an F only...

"It's upside down. How did you manage that?"

Blowhole tried not to chuckle as Kowalski sighed and tried again. It was a little wobbly and his lines weren't perfect but it was readable. And anyway, he was a penguin with no fingers to speak of.

"Now how about an E? A lowercase E."

"Lowercase? You haven't shown me any lowercase letters," Kowalski replied.

Blowhole smirked and crossed his flippers.

"I'm trying to challenge you. Learning is no fun unless it's challenging."

"Yes, but learning becomes actually possible once you teach me what I need to know."

Blowhole's smirk faded as Kowalski congratulated himself on the clap back.

Blowhole snatched the pencil back and began writing more on the piece of paper. Probably the alphabet but lowercase this time. Kowalski just sat there and stared as Blowhole's flipper smoothly glided across the paper, creating cohesive lines. It was oddly mesmerising to watch someone write.

But upon closer examination, Kowalski noticed something besides Blowhole's flawless handwriting. He had very small grey freckle like spots on his flippers. He had never noticed them before. Probably because he had never been so close to the dolphin before. Of course, a dolphin can have freckles, spots and shifts in skin pigment but it looked strange for him to only have them on the tips of his flippers. Doris didn't have any freckles par that one beauty spot below her eye. But then her flippers were a lot darker than Blowhole's and so was the rest of her skin. In fact they didn't look anything alike. Were they sure they were siblings?

Kowalski was harshly snapped out his trance as Blowhole shoved the end of the pencil right into his partially open beak. Kowalski panicked for a moment, coughing and grabbing the pencil away from Blowhole as he cackled in laughter.

"Can we not be professional about this?" Kowalski snapped as he slammed the pencil down on the table.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist. What were you even thinking about? You were so far away." Blowhole couldn't help let out a few more giggles.

"I was thinking about Doris," Kowalski said truthfully.

Blowhole rolled his eye and leaned away like he had heard enough already.

"Do you have to be so pretentious?"

Kowalski shook his head and then pointed back to Blowhole's flippers where they rested on the table.

"I couldn't help notice your freckles and recall if Doris had them too."

Blowhole looked down and picked up his flippers to inspect them. He didn't look too happy about the topic of conversation though after hiding his flippers under the table as if he were ashamed of his imperfections.

"They're new. And I'd appreciate if we could get back to this," Blowhole said nodding his head back to the paper.

"You were the one joking around."

"I didn't know my sister was into guys with no sense of humour," Blowhole mumbled.

Kowalski ignored the jab and thought it better not to fight back. He had a sense of humour, one that was more complex than just poking people with sticks apparently. And so the lesson continued. Though, now he made sure not to zone out in case Blowhole tried anymore of his funny business.

The lesson was eventful. With Kowalski having fully memorized the alphabet and all its letters, both upper and lowercase. He had also started on words too. Small sentences with short words like the famous 'the cat sat on the mat'. Blowhole had also joked around just a little with literacy jokes such as why can't you hear a Pterodactyl go to the bathroom? Apparently the answer was because the P is silent but Kowalski didn't get it. Perhaps he would in time but for how he didn't even want to imagine how the word Pterodactyl was spelled.

Soon enough, the day was drawing to a close. Kowalski couldn't quite believe how much time he had willingly spent with the dolphin but at the same time he couldn't wait to leave and get back to his own comrades. He also had his knew shoes and matching gloves to bring back too. He was looking forward to showing them off to everyone and showing how he could make a working invention. He obviously wouldn't tell them it was half Blowhole's work and that made him feel slightly victorious. Taking credit for someone else's work didn't seem right to him but if it meant taking credit away from Blowhole then he was all for it.


	10. Chapter 10

Kowalski returned to the zoo HQ in a timely manner. Though the sun was setting now and he had been gone all day, traffic was light and meant he arrived faster than he had anticipated.

Once inside the HQ, Skipper didn't look too pleased to see Kowalski. He had a cup of fish coffee in one flipper and another fisted on his hip. Kowalski could imagine why he looked peeved. He had been gone all day when he had only said he was going to retrieve some supplies. Kowalski needed to be more careful in the future and actually think about his excuses. Kowalski nervously chuckled as he dragged his bag across the floor avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Supplies? Grabbing a few supplies? You're not sneaking off and meeting Doris without giving me prior notice, right Lieutenant?"

Kowalski felt flustered for a second, then composed himself enough to try and distract Skipper with his new and improved boots.

"I found a lab in Brooklyn with state of the art supplies and just set up shop there. I've fully completed and reworked my hover boots. Skipper, care to try them out?" He said, excited to show everyone his work.

Private looked intrigued, as he looked away from the TV and waddled over.

Skipper simply raised a sceptical brow and grabbed Rico from across the room.

"Rico, flamethrower. These boots make one wrong move and their remains will be ashes. Just like Manfredi and Johnson."

Rico gave a gut wrenching chuckle before hacking up the flamethrower. Kowalski looked slightly worried but he knew his boots worked so he let his heart calm down.

Private looked eager and hopped on his toes for a moment before he waddled up to Kowalski.

"Can I try them? I want to fly."

Kowalski looked over to Skipper. Usually Skipper kept Private away from Kowalski's inventions, acting on those fathering instincts that he didn't want the boy hurt. It was just as well, Kowalski had to admit that his inventions went up in electrical flames more often than he would have liked.

Skipper stayed stood back with Rico, not wanting to get too close. These boots had failed twice already, what's to stop them failing a third time?

"Don't crush his dreams, soldier." Was all Skipper said.

Kowalski couldn't help but sigh. What little expectations everyone had of him. He strapped the boots to Private's feet and helped put the gloves on, all while explaining how to take off then walk evenly.

Skipper stood the whole time with the flamethrower in his flippers. He had a smirk on his face, like he was hoping the boots would fail again so he could get a chance at using the device. Kowalski smirked back though, with the knowledge that he was about to get blown away.

And just like in Blowhole's lab, Private rose off the floor and stood proudly in the air. It took a moment for Skipper to lower the flamethrower and mask the astonishment on his face. An invention of Kowalski's that actually worked? It was a miracle!

As Private waddled around in the air, Skipper waddled over to Kowalski and patted him firmly on the back.

"Well done, Kowalski."

Kowalski blushed and twiddled his flippers for a moment.

"Thank you, Sir."

Kowalski felt pride upon impressing Skipper. That didn't happen often and even with the knowledge that this was half of Blowhole's work, he basked in as much of Skipper's acceptance as he could.

Private refused to come down since he was having too much fun and began trying to perform various moves of acrobatics. It didn't look too graceful but the boy was having fun and none of the others could bring themselves to force him down.

Skipper seemed especially happy. It wasn't too often that Skipper was actually proud of one of Kowalski's creations.

After an hour or so Skipper convinced Private to come down but only so he could have a go. Rico called dibs after Skipper and the whole team was content and happy. Until the shoes refused to lift off for Skipper.

"What gives? Kowalski your shoes are broken! I knew this would happen sooner or later."

Kowalski rolled his eyes and pulled the boots off Skipper's feet. They were just out of juice, not broken. An easy fix and it wasn't even a fix since they weren't broken!

"They just need charging up. I'll charge them up over night and you can have another go tomorrow," Kowalski said as he waddled to his lab.

Through the still open door he could hear the others talking. All good things, which was a change. It made Kowalski smile and feel accomplished.

"We should take them out for a field test," Skipper stated. "See how they'll fair in an operation."

Private suddenly lit up and jumped on the spot for a moment before he could get his excited words out.

"How about a snow cone retrieval mission? To congratulate Kowalski."

Rico nodded along too and nudged Skipper, urging him to agree that this would be the perfect test.

"S-now cones!" Rico sang.

Kowalski chuckled, seeing them all eagerly fanning over his invention. Snow cones did sound nice too. And as Skipper said, it would be interesting to see them put to the test in a field test.

"Of course, I'll man the mission, be the one to use the shoes and retrieve the snow cones. Private, Rico, you'll act as backup incase anything happens and Kowalski I need you on the side incase anything happens with the shoes," Skipper ordered.

Kowalski nodded from his stance in his lab as Skipper looked in.

"Aye, Sir."

So things were going back to normal once again. Kowalski felt a little ashamed still and couldn't quite look the others in the eyes. Perhaps his upcoming date with Doris would help ease his worries and calm him down. Doris always managed to make him forget about all his insecurities and just let go. Perhaps dreaming about her would make the mission tomorrow go easier too.

The next day rolled around faster than Kowalski would have hoped. Sleep hadn't come easy, just like the first nights the last times he had been with Blowhole. His mind was tormenting him, telling him how bad he was for his treasonous actions against the team. But it was unwilling! He would give his life for the safety of team! Or apparently not since he was abiding to Blowhole's every whim. But what's wrong with wanting to live?

The team of penguins had breakfast and did an hour of combat drills. Skipper had always said the best time to practice was first thing, when everyone was rested and eager to get the day started. The drills today, however, were slightly more aggressive. Skipper wanted to make sure the team were well prepared for the snow cone heist. Why combat would be needed for getting snow cones, none of the others knew. What they did know was not to disobey Skipper, so they didn't and adhered to his word.

The team of 4 found themselves in the park. It was mid morning and the snow cone cart was parked on a bank of grass below a tree. The server, giving a red cone to a young girl who was practically pulling her mother's arm off in excitement.

Up in the tree above, Skipper stood on a branch, boots on and gloves fastened on his flippers. Private and Rico sat hidden in a bush a few meters away and Kowalski was under a park bench, watching the operation unfold.

As the child and mother began to walk away, Skipper made a break for it and jumped down from the tree, the boots detecting the cart below and stopping 5 feet above, out of the servers sight. As the server ducked down, opening a panel on the side of the cart, most likely a storage compartment for extra cones and ice, Skipper dialed down the settings and landed. Quickly grabbing their share of cones and tossing them to the team he fiddled with the settings again and floated right back up into the tree with the biggest smirk on his face.

Kowalski felt proud as Rico slid over and passed him a snow cone. The boots worked better than he could have ever imagined. Rico seemed especially pleased too, as he gave Kowalski a whack on the back.

"Gud job bud."

The team met up under a tree a good couple of yards away from the cart and did high 5's.

"Mission accomplished. Kowalski, gold star," Skipper said as he dug into his snow cone.

"Thank you, Sir," Kowalski said bashfully.

So far the day was going great. It was one of the best days Kowalski had had in a while. Getting praised by his team and snow cones was a match made in heaven.

The team began slowly waddling back to the zoo, taking their time to take in the beautiful scenery of Central Park. Pigeons were out feasting on seed that visitors had left for them, Fred was up in the trees making what looked like a lawn gnome, except it was made of acorns and it didn't resemble a person or a squirrel at all.

Skipper began chirping away at Rico's ear. Nothing of which Kowalski was interested about. Private waddled along side Skipper and Kowalski began to fall behind, just getting lost in his own thoughts like usual. His thoughts were much the same as they usually were. Science, how he could improve their central heating system and a slight static buzz in the back of his head. Wait... static buzz? That meant the communication connection between his leg and Blowhole was live. Blowhole was watching and waiting to say something.

Kowalski dropped back another couple of paces, lowered his head and hissed at his leg.

"Don't you dare."

There was no way he was going to let Blowhole ruin a perfect morning. What did the dolphin want anyway? It had only been 12 hours since they were last in each other's company.

Though, to Kowalski's dismay, Skipper caught wind of what he had said and suddenly spun around.

"What was that, soldier?"

Kowalski fumbled for words for a moment and rushed to catch up with the others.

"Ah, don't you dare think about hopping over the zoo wall when we can test the high range setting! You can hover straight over it."

Skipper suddenly smiled and nodded as he placed a flipper under his chin in humble thought.

"That sounds fun but we'll have zoo visitors. Stealth is what we need."

Kowalski nodded along, not wanting to dig himself a deeper hole. It appeared that Skipper had ears in the back of his head as well as every other part of his body.

But still, the buzz unrelentingly persisted, giving Kowalski the sense of a fuzzy head and even made him physically cringe a few times. Whatever Blowhole wanted, he was not going to give up until he could say it. But as long as Kowalski was with the others, he made it impossible for the dolphin to speak up. It was just going to be a game of who could outlast who.


	11. Chapter 11

The boys had the rest of the morning to do whatever they pleased so Private naturally found himself watching the Lunacorns while Skipper and Rico played another game of checkers. Skipper wasn't getting any better at the game and after every second go he huffed in annoyance at his losing streaks.

Kowalski sat at the table with Skipper and Rico, a cup of coffee in his flipper as he tried to ignore the buzz in the back of his head. He tried to focus on his coffee, looking into the mug and making out shapes and pictures in the milk froth but nothing he could do would take his mind away from the constant static in his brain. Did Blowhole know how infuriating the sound was? Did he purposely do this so Kowalski would have no choice and want to talk to Blowhole so the buzzing would stop? The dolphin was slowly training the bird, but Kowalski fought back as hard as he could. He just needed to do something active that would take his mind away from his mind.

He was suddenly distracted as a wild and flashy commercial filled the TV screen. It was a commercial for this bag of candy, all artificial colours and flavourings, probably made in a radioactive factory, but the kids just loved them. Didn't the zoo sell those in the many vending machines around the place? Would be an excuse to get up and distract himself.

Hopping down from his seat at the table he waddled over to Private.

"Private, come with me to the vending machine."

Private turned and smiled sweetly.

"You want sweets, Kowalski? I don't think I've seen you eat a sweet other than peanut butter winkies and they're out of commission."

Private had a point but Kowalski didn't need to explain why he wanted candy did he? Had the hierarchy difference been implemented so hard that he needed to explain why he wanted candy? Apparently so because Skipper turned around unexpectedly too.

"Yeah, I thought you said candy was just a capitalist's way of controlling children legally."

Kowalski cursed Skipper on the inside. He always remembers the stuff he doesn't want him to remember.

"I want to perform some experiments," Kowalski said, less sure of himself.

"On sweets?" Private asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, well, the packaging always has a suggestion on serving sizes but those are catered towards humans. Private, remember that one time you ate so many gummy fish you started hallucinating the state of Kansas?"

Private's sweet face turned cold as he recalled the bad times. Shuddering, he shook his head trying not to remember.

"No, I don't want to remember."

"I want to put different candies to the test to figure out penguin serving sizes," Kowalski bluffed.

This time Skipper raised a brow.

"Just seems like a waste of time. Let the Private eat as many gummy fish as he wants and record the breaking point he starts to go crazy."

Kowalski shook his head and sighed. Of course none of the others could see from his point of view because they were all stupid and lacked the analytic brain he was so lucky to be in possession of.

"Excuse me then," Kowalski said as he headed for the ladder. Perhaps he could find distractions elsewhere.

Kowalski excused himself and hopped up onto the habitat island. Closing the fish bowl hatch, he let out an exacerbated sigh. He was beginning to miss the intellectual conversations he had with Blowhole and they had only been apart less than a day.

"I can not believe I'm falling for this."

Kowalski couldn't fall for the dolphins fake charm and charismatic personality. It would only be a matter of time before Kowalski trusted Blowhole with something important for the dolphin to then turn it against him. He couldn't. But the stupid buzzing just would not relent!

Kowalski huffed as he slid his way across the zoo, avoiding people and their screaming devil spawns, until he found a bench in the shade to sit under by the zoo guest toilets.

"Alright bottle brain, what do you want?" Kowalski growled at his leg.

"How did you know I was waiting to talk to you?" His leg replied.

"Because when active your implant creates the worst electrical sound discharge that makes me want to rip my own brain out. It's infuriating. So when you're waiting to talk to me please, please turn the communication channel off."

Blowhole chuckled as if he was oblivious to the pain he had being putting Kowalski through. And Kowalski was reminded again just why he could never trust the dolphin, Kowalski's pain was pleasant to the dolphin.

"Anyway, what did you want? You're starting to appear desperate now," Kowalski smirked.

There was silence on the line for a moment before Blowhole spoke up again.

"I just needed you to grab me something. You have a date with Doris tonight and your meet up point hasn't changed, it's still in my dock."

Kowalski face flippered. He had completely forgotten about his date with Doris. She would have been completely infuriated if Kowalski had blown her off a second time. But it wasn't his fault, he had a lot on his plate.

"I saw that, did you forget?" Blowhole chuckled.

Kowalski snarled and shook his head.

"No, I'm just displeased that I have to see you again," Kowalski lied.

Blowhole giggled and retorted again.

"I thought things were going well yesterday, anyway, I need you to grab me some organic carbon. That lab in Brooklyn should have some. Doesn't matter what kind, fat, sugar, protein, any, either, or. Give it to me before your date."

Kowalski sighed deeply and buried his face in his flippers.

"Can't you just make your own?" Kowalski asked in a muffled voice.

This time, there was no laughter and a sudden shift in tone vibrated through Kowalski.

"You signed a contract to be my henchman. Now be a good henchman and get me what I want or you know what'll happen."

Kowalski stayed unfazed. He supposed it couldn't hurt to throw some supplies the dolphins way as long he was passing through. As painful as it was to be reminded of Blowhole while meeting for a date with Doris.

"Alright fine. Just a reminder that I hate you and wish you all the worst."

"Likewise, Kowalski," Blowhole chuckled.

That was that. He was almost 100% sure Blowhole only wanted this errand ran so that he would be thinking of him instead of Doris just to mess with Kowalski's brain and make him feel like even more of a double crossing traitor. Blowhole was evil through and through and no one could deny that fact.

He was smart though and Kowalski had identified that fact, which meant he could also play around it. Blowhole wanted Kowalski to think of him and mess with his brain. Well, it was working because that's all Kowalski could think about. His guilt was slowly killing him. He just needed to survive a little longer, forget about Blowhole and focus on Doris and making it up to his team by kissing the ground they walked on. He just had to remember through all of this that he wasn't the villain, he was the victim.


	12. Chapter 12

A note from the author:

To all my readers, please stay safe during these hard times! Enjoy an extra chapter on me and let's hope the world will get better.

* * *

Even though Kowalski had been gone for most of the previous day, Skipper still let him go out with Doris. He knew just how much Doris meant to him and especially didn't want his brooding if he was told he was not allowed to go. So Kowalski was content and on his way, hiding in the subway.

He had managed to grab some organic carbon just like Blowhole had asked. Again, he knew it was just a mind trick and refused to let this deter his mind away from Doris. He was going to see Doris and have a good date tonight.

He reached his stop, hopped off the train and waddled down the empty platform. He started to get feelings of association, from the times he had gotten off the train to see Blowhole and his mind nearly drifted to thinking of Blowhole before he stopped it and thought of Doris. This was Doris day. Even when Blowhole reared his face to take the organic carbon, Kowalski was going to avoid looking at him and wait for Doris.

He set himself down on the lowest part of the dock. A slipway, a road that slowly inclines and drives into the ocean, where small boats would be trailor driven into the water. He sat at the very bottom, where the water gently lapped against the concrete.

After a few minutes of sitting there, he noticed a spurt of water in the short distance, then every so often a dorsal fin would rise out of the water. Kowalski began to fear it was Doris, early, since their date wasn't due to start for half an hour more. But as the creature drew closer, Kowalski could make out the skin colour and it certainly was not Doris.

The dolphin surfaced and that's when Kowalski sighed in disconcertment. It was Blowhole and it looked like he had come from the open ocean. Perhaps he had been to visit Doris and advise her to break up with Kowalski.

"You got my stuff, bird?" Blowhole asked as he pulled himself up the slipway to Kowalski.

Kowalski sighed, didn't say a word and held out a small airtight container. The dolphin grabbed it, satisfied and began to push himself back into the water.

"Doris will be on her way. I made sure she didn't forget just like you did," Blowhole chuckled.

Kowalski bit back a retort and just looked ahead to the open ocean. Blowhole soon got the message and leapt back into the water, disappearing under the waves and into the murky torrent below.

Kowalski was grateful that exchange didn't last more than it had to and he could focus now on Doris. Sweet Doris.

Meanwhile, Blowhole kept on his way home. Winding his way through masses of kelp and the occasional piece of human trash. Stupid humans and their trash.

He sighed on the inside as he swam through a discreet pipe that just looked like an ordinary waste pipe. More stupid human ideas with dumping waste in the ocean. Except this wasn't a waste pipe anymore, it was an entrance to his secret facility. A lair, one might call it. Dr. Blowhole would certainly call it that.

He surfaced on the inside of a room filled with water and a ledge which lead to a door. His Segway was also parked against the wall just where he had left it when he had left earlier that day. He dragged himself out of the water and up onto his segway where he took a deep breath and sighed, ready for whatever hectic state his lobsters had the place in.

He opened the door and didn't even ride forward before he gasped in surprise upon seeing a scowling face. It was Red One. He didn't look happy.

"Where have you been, Doc?!" He exclaimed.

Blowhole just rolled his eye and pointed inward at the room behind him.

"You have 2 eyes, Red. Use them."

The lobster sighed and let his claws drop to the floor in defeat.

"Alright, I'll rephrase. Why did you abandon your work and leave without telling me?"

"I wanted a break," Blowhole huffed as he rode straight past the lobster.

"A 4 hour break? The working day is over."

Blowhole suddenly turned around and stared the lobster in the eyes with a sarcastic smirk.

"If the working day is over then why are you talking of work to me?"

"Because thanks to you we're behind schedule again."

"Ah!" Blowhole said lifting a flipper to shush the lobster. "We're on my private time. No work talk."

The lobster suddenly returned Blowhole's sarcastic smirk and started to scuttle over to the elevator.

"Whatever you say, Francis."

The little lobster bearly had a chance to turn around before the dolphin lunged down and grabbed the lobster by his armoured tail, lifting him in the air and dangling him upside down.

Blowhole tried to look as menacing as he could, that signature scowl on his face as he growled at the lobster.

"I think you forget often, that I am predator and you are prey. Watch your words, Red."

The lobster looked shell shocked all for a second before he relaxed and bit back a chuckle.

"We're off duty. You're not Dr. Blowhole anymore, Francis."

Blowhole didn't flinch or even move a muscle as he released his hold on the lobster, letting him fall to the ground. He had no remorse either, lobsters were hard and tough and a little fall would put no edge on him.

The lobster took his time to pick himself up after he sighed in contemplation on the floor. It wasn't fair, the way all of the lobsters were treated but at the same time he found no use in complaining. Blowhole was cruel for the show of it but treated his lobsters well behind closed doors.

"I should've hired dolphins instead of lobsters," Blowhole mumbled as he opened the door to his office.

Red One had to physically laugh at that one. He didn't usually laugh or joke about anything but the statement just made was nothing but a joke.

"A whole lair of dolphins like you? Nothing would get done! You'd all think about starting work and then take a 'break' for the rest of your lives."

Blowhole turned around yet again with a less than pleased look on his face. The insults would keep coming and he would keep firing them back before the conflict wasn't solved at all and they went their separate ways to have the same arguments day after day.

"Red, please, I'm tired."

The lobster dramatically sighed and scuttled over to the office door as Blowhole let himself in and sat himself in his chair, booting up the computer.

"You're tired? I'm tired, Doc. Try to think of what position you put me in when you go against your own word."

Blowhole sighed and rested his chin on his flipper as he slouched over his desk. He knew what strain he put on his workers but he thought since he was the head of operations that he didn't care and didn't need to worry. His workers would pick up the slack and that would be that.

"You've still got 5 more rounds of testing for the virus before you can start the transmission development," the lobster said.

Blowhole just yawned as he opened his web browser.

"And that won't take long either," he replied.

Red half lidded his eyes and shook his head.

"Those 5 rounds were meant to be done last week," Red said in a monotone pitch.

Blowhole didn't reply this time. Instead he just let his flippers fall onto the desk in a sigh of defeat. Testing the same thing over and over was indeed necessary but it was so incredibly boring, especially when you had to do it by yourself. Hours of work and silence when you could be chasing your sister through the kelp thickets and actually enjoying life. Sometimes he wished he could be a lobster, their brains seemed to be a lot less enthusiasm based, more serious than a dolphins joyful mind.

Blowhole didn't really have any friends that understood what he did either. He had spies that were great at their jobs but the qualities when looking for a spy opposed to a friend were very different. He remembered back to the time he had enlisted the help of Hans the puffin, one of Skippers old enemies. He got the job done and did it well but was such a pain in the neck to put up with afterwards. He couldn't have his sister keep him company either, that would just be pure anarchy.

"Can I have Kowalski help me?" Blowhole asked.

Red just stared in a dreaded way.

"You know how I feel about Kowalski."

"Yes, but he's just as sufficient as me. You didn't see when we created those hover boots. Designed and completed in a day."

The lobster had long given up the fight and turned to the door, finally leaving for the last time. It seemed that Kowalski was as much as distraction as he could be of service.

"Get your work done. I don't care how anymore but if it's not done within the next 2 days then I'm going to riot."

Blowhole chuckled and imagined Red running through the lair in his 'riot'. It would have been more entertaining than concerning. But at least this squabble was over, for now at least. Blowhole could have a relaxing evening without worrying about working or more lobsters interrupting and dampening his mood more than it had to be.

He was a little thrown off by the cold way Kowalski had treated him 5 minutes ago but tried to think nothing of it. The bird was annoyed with Blowhole, just how Blowhole had wanted him to be, right? Blowhole quickly shook his head before he could think anything more about the matter. Yes, they had had fun before and yes, they had related to each other in a brief moment of weakness but there was nothing blurring the line between them that said they were bitter enemies. But keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?


	13. Chapter 13

Doris was even more beautiful under the moon lit sky than in the warm rays of the summer sun. Her skin glistened as water droplets trickled down her face and Kowalski could get so lost in her ocean blue eyes. She was the physical entity of beauty to Kowalski.

Doris chuckled upon seeing Kowalski's flustered face. He always got like this the second he set eyes on her because he simply could not believe he had managed to catch and keep her for the 17 and a half time.

"Good evening, Kowalski," Doris said softly.

Kowalski purred for a moment before he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Evening to you, darling."

Doris gave a sweet chuckle as she rested her flippers on the concrete slipway. Kowalski shuffled closer and rested his flippers atop hers.

"How was your day, beautiful?" He asked.

Doris smiled sweetly and removed a flipper only to wipe some water from her eyes.

"It was nice, I spent the day with my family."

Ah, family. That's usually code for Blowhole. Doris spent every day with her mother since they lived with one another but she didn't like to mention Blowhole by name in front of Kowalski. She knew they were enemies and it pained her to know her brother was swimming down the wrong path and she could do nothing about it. And anyway, Kowalski knew Blowhole had seen her since he had told him before Doris arrived.

Kowalski smiled and bought Doris' flipper up to his chest where he held it tight. But even then, he couldn't stop his brain going back to the dreaded doctor. It was true, that Doris and Blowhole looked nothing alike and Kowalski could not figure out why. Perhaps they had different fathers. But he couldn't just out and ask such a personal question, that would be rude. But looking down at her flippers, she was spotless, flawless, perfectly designed. Not a blemish about her.

Doris noticed Kowalski off in his own thoughts and chuckled as she gently tapped his beak.

Kowalski snapped back and blushed as he chuckled in embarrassment.

"Something on your mind?" Doris asked, looking into Kowalski's eyes with attentiveness.

Kowalski thought for another moment. How to put the question softly and not offend anyone.

"Who do you get your good looks from?" Kowalski smiled.

Doris didn't flinch or think anything of the question. Kowalski felt relieved as her eyes turned in thought.

"My mother always says I have my grandmother's eyes and my grandfather's skin colour. Though, he got very blotchy in his old age, so I hope I dont turn out like that," she chuckled.

"Blotchy?" Kowalski queried.

"Yes, he went darker in some places and lighter in others. He got spots and speckles all over his face."

Kowalski nodded along. So that was it, Blowhole had inherited his imperfections from his grandfather. Though, Kowalski thought discoloration happened towards the end of a dolphins life. How old was Blowhole? Could he have been on his way out?

Anyway, Kowalski gently shook his head, ridding his thoughts about Blowhole. This was a date! He shouldn't have been thinking about a guy, let alone his date's brother.

Kowalski focused all of his energy on Doris, keeping her happy and talking sweetly to her before they left the dock and went for a swim. They dived deep, played in the waves and enjoyed their time together. Kowalski always had the best time with Doris. He was able to relax and just forget about all of his worries. He truly was blessed and in heaven.

At the end of their date they found themselves back at the dock saying their farewells. It had been a wonderful few hours and Kowalski didn't want to say goodbye, like usual. Perhaps a day would come when he was discharged from the team and he could retire with Doris. They could get married, live together, have kids and Doris would tell Kowalski to slow down and that she's not ready and Kowalski's dreams would be shattered and he just needed to stop overthinking everything, like damn.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, Kowalski," Doris said with a smile.

Kowalski purred back and then sighed blissfully.

"You're welcome, angel. See you next time."

They shared a tender kiss and Kowalski watched as Doris disappeared into the night, getting enveloped by the calm ocean waves. This had been a perfect night and truly nothing could spoil it.

Kowalski took a moment to watch the waves and gather himself. He was in for a long train ride back to the zoo but that was ok, because he had his sweet memories of Doris to keep him company. He kept watching until he knew she was gone, safe and back with her mother.

Kowalski turned and started to walk up the slipway, still blissfully unaware of what time it was or where he was. He was fueled on pure joy.

"What, no good night kiss for me?"

Kowalski was suddenly, harshly, snapped back to reality. He turned slowly to see the physical embodiment of the devil pouting on the slipway. It was Blowhole. Kowalski groaned and turned back around, walking up the road faster now. This couldn't be happening. Not on his perfect date night!

"You're not even going to say goodbye?"

Kowalski stopped, growled under his breath and turned, not taking a step closer to the dolphin.

"Do you have to ruin everything? What is so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow or even later to tell me? It has to be 30 seconds after Doris leaves."

Blowhole was taken aback for a moment before he smirked and chuckled at Kowalski's dismay. The bird was getting cocky and not watching his words. Blowhole liked prey that fought back.

"As per our contract, I need your help to test a few things tomorrow. Be here as early as you can."

Kowalski grumbled again and rubbed his eyes. He was getting tired and irritated and just wanted to get back to the HQ so he could sleep forever.

"I'm spending more time with you than I am alone."

"Good. You should feel lucky."

Blowhole found the situation amusing but Kowalski certainly didn't. He let his flippers fall and stared at the dolphin. If looks could kill then Blowhole would have been dead 3 times over.

"Fine. Now leave me alone," he said turning on his heels again.

Blowhole laughed as Kowalski walked away.

"Still no good night kiss?" He joked.

Kowalski was fed up of the jokes. Fed up of Blowhole. If only he could make the ego driven mammal shut up for once. So, Kowalski turned again and marched down the slipway right to Blowhole where he stopped only a few inches away. Blowhole looked confused and slightly flustered as Kowalski stared deep into his eye. Then he leaned forward and with all his might kicked the dolphin in the nose, sending him back a foot.

Blowhole just sat there, turning red as he lifted his flipper to rub his tender chin. What just happened? Weren't they all laughs and jokes a moment ago?

Kowalski turned for the last time, with a wide smirk on his face, looking over his shoulder.

"That was a good night kick. Now stop pestering me and see you tomorrow!"

Blowhole was speechless. Kowalski had certainly met his goal of getting him to shut up because he just sat in silence as he watched the penguin walk away.

It took Blowhole a moment to shake off the pain and wake himself from his daze. There was something to that kick. A will, a passion. Kowalski had truly meant it and it astonished Blowhole since Kowalski was not necessarily a physical guy. So Blowhole knew how to get a reaction out Kowalski and that was to get between him and Doris


	14. Chapter 14

The next day was slow approaching. Kowalski hadn't gotten much sleep this night either and spent most of the night on his tablet looking up facts about dolphins. There were some very interesting facts around the internet. Like, for instance, dolphins use pufferfish toxins as a drug to get high. He didn't know that before but now he does.

The sun wasn't even up by the time he climbed out of his bunk and sighed after twisting and cracking his back. The train was a good 45 minute journey. Blowhole had said to get there as early as he could. But he could not think of an excuse to give skipper. He couldn't keep reusing the old ones because he would get suspicious.

Kowalski sat himself at the table in the dark and stared down at his tablet. Its screen lighting his face in the otherwise black room. But he wasn't the only one awake at this early hour.

Skipper hopped down from his bunk sluggishly too and slowly waddled over to the table.

"What are you doing up, soldier?" He whispered.

Kowalski sighed and couldn't think of anything to say. Couldn't think of a lie to give. Didn't want to give a lie. But at the same time he didn't want to get killed either. It would have been a different story if his disappearances were something he was enjoying, but they weren't.

"I'm sorry, Sir. Sleep eludes me. My mind has been too busy to function right. Can I take the day off?" Kowalski asked.

Everything he said was true. A busy mind was something he had suffered with before and usually the remedy for that was to relax. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to relax but Skipper didn't have to know that.

Skipper sat down and nodded.

"Of course. My top priority is the health of my men. Mental health included. If there's anything you want to talk about, don't hesitate."

Kowalski could have cried. There was so much he wanted to talk about. So much help he wanted to ask for but just couldn't. His only solice had been Doris and even this date wasn't spared from the torment Blowhole had put on him.

"Thank you, Sir. If you don't mind I'll take a walk. Don't wait up for me."

Skipper smiled tenderly and patted Kowalski on the back as he rose from his seat and headed to the ladder. The time stood at 5:15. The trains were all running this early and he'd have no trouble catching one. He could clear his mind on the journey and watch the scenery go by. That usually helped clear his mind.

-

As predicted the train journey was nice. Kowalski had managed to watch the sun rise and it had calmed him down enough to get 20 minutes more sleep on the train before he arrived at his stop.

He let himself in the lair as usual and was met with a very dark corridor. It was eerie and too quiet. So he waited. 15 minutes went by where Kowalski just waddled up and down the corridor. He glanced at a clock on one wall every now and again and wondered where Blowhole could have been. Usually he would have found the bird by now.

But just as Kowalski thought that, a door opened and out lurched Dr Blowhole. Blowhole stared, didn't say a thing and just wiped his eye for a good couple of seconds before staring again. Yes, the bird was there. Blowhole looked up to the clock in the room and then back down to Kowalski. Then he looked back up to the clock and then back down to Kowalski.

"It's, 6:30 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

Kowalski flushed in embarrassment and took a step back. Had he misheard Blowhole the previous night? He did tell him to get there as early as he could.

"You told me to get here as early as possible."

"Yeah. I was thinking half 8 or 9. I'm still asleep!" Blowhole exclaimed.

Kowalski felt like an idiot. Perhaps 6:30 was a little early, even for an early riser like himself. He had no idea what Blowhole wanted his help on testing anyway. Could have only been an hours worth of work.

"Whatever," Blowhole mumbled. "I'm not starting work yet. I'm getting breakfast."

He began to ride away again, down the hall and to the elevator. Kowalski could only imagine he was on his way to that futuristic kitchen he owned. Perhaps he could score some coffee while Blowhole was at it. So, Kowalski waddled after the dolphin and stood to his side in the elevator.

Blowhole chuckled quietly, not looking down at the bird.

"And you called me desperate."

Kowalski sighed. He wasn't desperate. Not in the slightest. He had just misinterpreted what Blowhole had said. He should have said something akin to 'arrive at 9'. But he didn't. He said get here at early as you can and Kowalski was there as early as he could be.

The kitchen was just as beautiful as it had been when Kowalski had first had the pleasure to discover it. Blowhole ignored the bird for now as he navigated the room himself, opening cupboards and switching things on. Meanwhile, Kowalski hopped up onto the table and made himself comfortable while he watched Blowhole.

Kowalski couldn't tell what Blowhole was doing or what he was making. But he did understand what he was doing once he started to fiddle with the coffee machine. Kowalski lit up and eagerly.

"Make me a coffee?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole stopped suddenly and turned around, his flippers still locked in place on the coffee machine.

"Who is who's henchman?"

Kowalski curled himself up slightly, perhaps he was being too demanding, but he sighed in happiness when he noticed Blowhole set 2 cups down.

It wasn't 5 minutes later when Kowalski had a steaming cup of creamy coffee in front of him and Blowhole had a darker cup of coffee with a bowl of what looked like cereal. Kowalski cocked a brow but didn't dare to query the dolphin. Apparently dolphins eat cereal.

Everything was quiet and it was a little awkward since Blowhole looked like he could have just fallen asleep on the table. Kowalski had to think of a conversation topic if he didn't want the rest of the day to follow suit like this. Boring, bland, tiring and awkward.

Kowalski looked towards Blowhole. He had a flipper wrapped around his cup, stealing the warmth from inside. And there were the spots he had noticed before, only... there were more? Very faint, travelling up his flippers. They were barely noticeable but Kowalski couldn't help but think they could be cute on someone like Doris. A few on her nose, under her eyes, yes, she would look so adorable.

"You know, I did some research about your colouration," Kowalski said after he cleared his throat.

This might not have been the best breakfast topic but it was all he could think of. And it was something he was genuinely interested about.

"Oh yeah?" Blowhole replied, completely uninterested.

"Colour changes can occur for a variety of different reasons but spotting is quite niche in the sense it only happens at specific points in a dolphins life."

Blowhole perked his head up, not liking where the bird was going with this. Could he not leave his imperfections alone? Why did he have to analyse every little detail to the most embarrassing degree? Blowhole didn't pick out all those weird grey feathers Kowalski had hiding in with his black ones. Or that awful tattoo he had gotten to symbolize his love for Doris.

"Calves are often born with spots and imperfections that smooth and mellow out as they grow but then they hit a turning point in their lives when they reach their prime where the cycle turns back on itself and they start to spot and discolour again."

"In their prime?" Blowhole said feeling insulted. "Watch the ice there, buddy."

"Discoloration may also occur during late stages of pregnancy where the skin is taut."

"I'm not pregnant."

Kowalski shrugged his shoulders and slouched back.

"Well it's got to be one of them."

Blowhole leaned down with a scowl on his face that challenged Kowalski to insult him further. Kowalski tried to back away but found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Then, to his surprise, the dolphin smirked as he thought of something.

"Why doesn't Doris have spotting then?" He asked.

Kowalski looked puzzled for a moment before looking back at the dolphin.

"Why would she?"

"Why? She's older than me. I'm the little brother, by quite a few years actually. Your analysis is flawed."

Kowalski cocked a brow and thought for a moment. No, that can't be right. Blowhole can't be younger, that didn't feel right, didn't settle well with him. Not only that but Blowhole looked so much older than Doris.

Blowhole chuckled at the bird's slightly flustered look. Until Kowalski smirked and sat up straight again.

"You're sure you're not pregnant?"

Blowhole suddenly slammed his flipper down on the table, making Kowalski jump and nearly fall off from shock.

"Can we stop talking about my skin?"

Kowalski bit back a chuckle. The dolphin got so riled up about his looks it was funny. With his moisturizing routine and now his embarrassment about his spots. He shouldn't have needed to feel embarrassed. Most species of dolphin had spots. Heck there was even a dolphin named the spotted dolphin which was covered head to flukes in spots. It was natural.

"How do you keep it so soft and smooth?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole sighed deeply and let his whole body slump down. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with idiot questions and conversations.

"Always make time to moisturize."

Kowalski nodded and focused more on his coffee, taking a sip now that it had had a chance to cool down.

"Right, but how are you able to keep it moisturized enough? Dolphins aren't meant to be out of the water as long as you are. Any other dolphin would die mere hours out of the water."

Blowhole smirked and lifted his spoon as if he were about to give a lecture.

"Ah, I have a scientifically engineered skin care routine. It keeps me moist and at a suitable temperature for up to 8 hours. I moisturize several times a day. Though, less when I'm visiting family or just out for a swim."

Kowalski nodded along again. He would have to question more about this skin care routine in the future when he found the right opportunity because like he said, a dolphin out of water just wasn't normal.

"What did you need me for today?" He asked instead. "You said you wanted to test something. Not on me, I hope."

Blowhole laughed and shook his head.

"No, not on you. The Behemothvirus still needs testing 5 more times. We'll set up 5 stations and introduce the virus to some of my colonies. We'll use an interval technique to record data and changes of the colonies at something like every 10 minutes for the first hour then once an hour or whatever I feel like."

Kowalski didn't like the sound of being so close to this virus, or whatever it was. He knew next to nothing about it, other than it would ruin your life if you were infected with it.

Kowalski must have been pulling a face of fear because Blowhole pulled his head up and smirked.

"After that, then we'll test it on you."

Kowalski shot his gaze up in a panic.

"What?!"

But Blowhole just laughed, cruelly.

"Of course I won't test it on you, I'm not an imbecile."

Kowalski let his pounding heart calm down enough to ask why. Blowhole was an evil cruel guy who had no second thoughts of attempting to murder Skipper. Why wouldn't he take the opportunity to rid the earth of Kowalski too?

"Why not? Don't you want to test it on someone other than an amoeba?"

Blowhole nodded but looked down to Kowalski in a serious manner.

"I can't stress just how careful me and my team have had to be. As it stands, the Behemothvirus can infect every living creature on earth. Now, say I give it to you, you become a monster and terrorize New York. You scratch someone, the Behemothvirus get into their bloodstream and they get infected. The cycle continues until every living creature on the planet is a monster. I wouldn't even be able to escape it. That's why I'm taking extra precautions and have been developing it for years so that it only affects humans."

Kowalski shuddered. He couldn't imagine what chaos the world would be in if every living creature was slowly turned into a monster. And he tried not to think of the day Blowhole would want to unleash this virus on human kind. There would be nothing he or his team would be able to do to stop him or the virus. Kowalski just had to hope the dolphin would come to his senses one day and realise he was an idiot. But of course, Kowalski wouldn't say that to the dolphin's face. Not if he didn't want a tail whack to the stomach. Now that he though about it, Blowhole hadn't said a word about Kowalski's kick to his nose the previous night. He supposed it was just as well and maybe the dolphin had even accepted he deserved it, in which case he did have understanding of just how annoying he was.


	15. Chapter 15

Kowalski had to cut it to the guy, things did look orderly in the lab with all of the stations set up. Kowalski was also astounded at how many microscopes Blowhole owned. He had shelves of them! Enough to teach a classroom.

Blowhole had said they were doing an interval observation system and Kowalski could only imagine just how boring the intervals waiting between time slots was going to be.

Blowhole rode into the room wearing a pristine lab coat and goggles. Or, goggle? He only had one eye to protect. He saw Kowalski sitting on the table and tsked to himself.

"Ah, I should have told you to bring PPE. Hang on, let me see what I've got."

Blowhole left the room again and Kowalski was left with his thoughts in this silent room. The colonies were set up under the microscopes and so were several clipboards with pens. Except on Kowalski's stations. He had tape recorders to speak into since he still couldn't write perfectly. He had been practicing and he was getting good. At the level a 6 or 7 year old would be at.

Kowalski wasn't too sure he wanted to help the dolphin with this task, however. The thought of accidentally getting infected ran through his mind. Blowhole would have to incinerate him to get rid of it. Kowalski shuddered at that thought. But the dolphin returned before he could think anymore.

Blowhole held out a pair of small goggles and a lab coat.

"Stole these from one of the lobster rooms. Don't ask how they wear them, cause I don't think I even know."

Kowalski chuckled, but took the equipment and put it on. And with the goggles framing his eyes he was ready to get started.

Blowhole was the one to introduce the virus to the test subjects, with great intricacies while Kowalski jumped down and made himself stand back. And the timer was started for the first 10 minutes.

Kowalski hopped back up to the table and to his stations. Where Blowhole had 3 stations to man Kowalski had 2. It was a boring wait, but after Blowhole fiddled around putting the virus back where it belonged the timer soon went off and the pair started recording data. Blowhole quickly scribbled things down while Kowalski clicked the record button and started speaking into the device.

Blowhole couldn't help but chuckle, hearing Kowalski drone on into the microphone but he didn't lift his eyes from the microscope he was looking down.

The timer was set once again for the next 10 minutes and the pair made themselves comfortable again, this time with nothing to put away or do. Blowhole sat down in a chair. It looked like a fancy computer gaming chair and he certainly looked comfortable.

Blowhole giggled and rolled his eye.

"Kowalski's log," he joked. "I'm still incompetent and can't write."

Kowalski rolled his eyes and chuckled back. He got the reference to Skipper's log taking and decided to play along. But this time he took the recorder and actually started to record.

"Kowalski's log, today I'm with the pompous porpoise running his kindergarten tests. I don't know if he realizes I've laced his pockets with the children's marshmallows."

Blowhole didn't have time to react to everything that Kowalski had said. He discreetly checked his lab coat pockets and laughed when he found nothing there. As for the pompous porpoise, it was more funny than insulting.

"I have a plan to infiltrate his systems. I shall marry his sister and become his brother. Then he'll have no choice but to remove the doomsday device in my leg."

Blowhole didn't laugh this time. Just looked a mixed of perplexed and angry. Kowalski couldn't understand why, all he had said was he wanted the poison out of his leg.

"As long as I'm breathing I will not let you marry my sister."

Kowalski chuckled and rolled his eyes. That's what had the dolphin all riled up suddenly.

"You have no choice in who she wants to marry, brother," Kowalski retorted.

Blowhole shuddered at the prospect of being a brother in law to Kowalski. If getting captured by the humans and being forced to perform for them was his worst nightmare then this would be his second worst nightmare.

"And anyway, I'm not removing that device under any circumstances," Blowhole smirked.

Kowalski crossed his flippers and raised a brow.

"Why not?"

"Because it's so comedic. I love watching you bend down to talk to your leg. It makes it look like you're going cuckoo."

Kowalski smirked along with Blowhole. He had to admit it probably was funny to watch him talking to his leg when no one else was around.

Kowalski clicked the record button on the tape recorder again and leaned into the microphone.

"Kowalski's log, I fell as though I'm about to have a massive breakthrough. I'll figure out who the person in my leg is soon. I can feel it."

Blowhole roared with laughter as the timer went off again. Business started back up and more records were made.

This time, Kowalski got to experience first hand the frightening nature of the Behemothvirus. Kowalski watched down the barrel of the microscope as the cells chased and infected each other. He couldn't even tell what half of the cells were anymore, on account that they had been mutated and changed so much. It unsettled Kowalski and made him completely forget about joking any longer.

He took notes anyway, not wanting to get on Blowhole's bad side and ruin the experiment but he felt increasingly uncomfortable. This was what humanity was going to look like if he didn't find a way to stop Blowhole.

Kowalski cleared his throat after the timer was reset again and twiddled his flippers in the cuffs of his lab coat.

"What will you do with these once the experiment is over?" He asked.

Blowhole looked up and put his pencil down on the table.

"We'll incinerate them. It's the only way to get rid of it. I just need to observe the behaviour and time stamps of events so I can put it in retrospect of a larger animal."

Kowalski nodded, unsure what more to say. So Blowhole spoke for him.

"But don't worry, if you somehow caught the virus I wouldn't let you free to hurt innocent people and animals... I'd incinerate you too."

Blowhole's laughter filled the room once again and put Kowalski on edge. He saw no way of getting the dolphin to back down with his plans. He was terrified.

The rest of the morning commenced like this. Recording data every 10 minutes and then every half hour and then every hour. Kowalski had calmed his mind down and him and Blowhole were occupying time by doing more reading practice. Blowhole had written down sentences on a sheet of paper for Kowalski to read out. It was frustrating at first since Blowhole's hand writing was fancy and hard to read but Kowalski got the hang of it before long and was reading perfectly. Except this one line.

"Kowalski is an in... an in..."

"Break it down. Break it down. Into five, see," Blowhole said as he wrote the word out again, this time with spaces between each syllable.

"Kowalski is an in-jud? In-jud-ic-ious-ly? Injudiciously simple minded penguin. Kowalski is an injudiciously simple minded penguin. What in newton's knickers does that even mean?" Kowalski huffed.

Blowhole snickered and shook his head.

"It's just a long way to tell you you're an idiot."

Kowalski shook his head, a slight scowl on his face. He was getting better, but Blowhole was just joking around, teaching Kowalski words he would never need to know or use. Though, these were free lessons from an enemy so he couldn't complain too much about it.

Suddenly, Kowalski's stomach rumbled. It wasn't just a small gargle either, it was a roar that told Kowalski he shouldn't have left the HQ without eating breakfast. Blowhole laughed at the noise and cocked a brow, placing the pencil down on the table again.

"You hungry?" Blowhole chuckled.

Kowalski blushed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I did rush off this morning a little quickly."

Blowhole rose from his seat and climbed onto his segway, stretching out his body and giving a small yawn. He'd teach the penguin for coming so early that morning. It was coming to lunch time anyway, so Blowhole thought why not?

"Come on, let's take a break," he said.

Kowalski raised a brow and turned to see the dolphin riding to the door.

"Isn't that what we were doing?"

Blowhole looked back, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Food break. Teaching you what an idiot you are is fun but it's not a break from working."

Kowalski rolled his eyes and hopped down from the table. As long as this meant he could get some food he wouldn't argue any longer. The morning had been quite tiring and he supposed they did deserve a break. Some food would also help his brain work a little better. He felt sluggish and easily irritated by the little jokes Blowhole made where he would normally just palm them off.

Blowhole chuckled the whole way to the elevator and pressed the button to call it up. The pair waited, Blowhole smiling merrily and Kowalski leaning on his own patience. The break was well wanted but it seemed there was going to be a little bit of a fight to get it, as the elevator door opened and a displeased looking lobster stood in the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Red one stood there menacingly. Kowalski didn't think he had ever seen the lobster look remotely happy before. Putting up with Blowhole probably sucked every last ounce of happiness out of the poor guy. Though, Kowalski had to admit, things hadn't been so bad this morning. Blowhole didn't even mention once the kick to the nose he had received, which Kowalski was almost sure he was going to get his throat ripped out for.

The lobster didn't move out of the way or even look at Kowalski. He looked straight up at Blowhole.

"How're the tests going?" He asked.

Blowhole shrugged.

"As good as predicted."

"So where are you headed to?"

Blowhole rolled his eye, fed up of the conversation already, pushed past the lobster and into the elevator.

"The kitchen. It's lunch time," he said.

The lobster took a moment to think then sighed.

"It's only 11:30."

"It will be lunch time by the time I refresh myself," Blowhole said looking to Kowalski and then pointing to the ground next to him.

Kowalski followed the dolphin and quickly waddled into the elevator, where Blowhole shut the door on the lobster and took it to the kitchen.

He huffed, annoyed and crossed his flippers before mumbling something inaudible. Kowalski felt a little awkward and didn't know what to do. It seemed there was bad blood between the lobster and dolphin and he didn't know why. Didn't think he'd ever get to know why either.

The elevator opened and Blowhole rode out, leaving the bird behind.

"I'm going to freshen up. Help yourself in the kitchen, I'll be back in 20 minutes."

Blowhole promptly rode away and turned down the corridor. It was a good thing Kowalski had a good memory because otherwise he wouldn't have been able to find the kitchen again through the maze of doors.

Kowalski entered the kitchen and spent a good few minutes exploring the cupboards and countertops. There seemed to be a lot of food one would find in a human kitchen. Pasta, rice, sauces, spices and in the fridge there was even more goodies. Kowalski found a few tins of fish and grabbed a tin of sardines for himself. It looked the like the dolphin was very focused on health though, every package of food had bold claims printed on them like 'low in salt! Low in sugars! Gluten free!' A tin of fish sufficed, Kowalski didn't need to faff around with all of this other weird stuff.

The kitchen door opened again and Kowalski smiled after thinking it was Blowhole. He could make him another cup of coffee. But the evil dolphin didn't come in. Instead, Red One scuttled in.

He looked around and then up to Kowalski once he realised Blowhole wasn't there.

"Where's doc?" He asked.

Kowalski turned from the cupboards and hopped down onto the floor.

"He went to the lavatory I think?"

The lobster closed the door and came further into the room. Kowalski felt a little uneasy. All the times he had seen the lobster previously was when he was angry. But the lobster looked calm this time.

"Kowalski, can I talk with you quickly?" Red One asked.

Kowalski nodded and waddled forward.

"Has doc been behaving for you?" The lobster asked.

Kowalski cocked a brow.

"Behaving like what? He's been exactly as I'd expect him to be."

The lobster clicked his claws and huffed slightly.

"Of course, you've only been here a while you wouldn't know what he's like," he said.

Kowalski didn't know how to reply to that or how to feel. But the lobster looked up again.

"Ever since the caper when you first showed up, docs been a little... different."

"How so?" Kowalski said as he perked a brow.

"He's been more hostile, I guess. You're used to his bad attitude because that's what he wants to show you but to the rest of us he's usually pretty good. I can't figure out what's wrong."

Kowalski couldn't help but recall back to a very early conversation he and Blowhole had had once. Blowhole had complained at how serious Red was but other than that Kowalski didn't know how Blowhole acted when he wasn't around.

"Have you noticed those spots too? They're weird. I've told him to ask his family about them but he won't talk about them."

Kowalski thought for a moment. Every time Kowalski had bought them up Blowhole had evaded the conversation and got funny at him too. Perhaps there was something deeper to all of this.

"Yes, I've seen them and shown my concern. He doesn't talk to me though, so I'm not sure how I can help."

Red sighed and looked around for nothing in particular before he fixed on Kowalski again.

"You seem to be his latest fixation. Try and get more out of him. Pressure him into doing something about it. If there's something wrong with him then I'll be the one to suffer."

Kowalski nodded. He wasn't sure how he could help but he would try. Red seemed like a nice guy, just under a lot of pressure to get work done. Having a boss like Blowhole couldn't be easy either.

"I'll try."

The lobster smiled, a smile that showed just how tired and overworked he was. But he also showed hospitality and outstretched a claw to shake Kowalski's flipper.

"Thanks."

Kowalski smiled back. They were both under pressure from the dolphin and Kowalski found it in his interest to help the guy in anyway he could. Even if he was the enemy. It was just in his penguin blood to help someone in need.

As Red One left the dolphin in question came back. He didn't look nearly as grumpy as he had been when they parted a few minutes ago. He travelled the room, straight past Kowalski and searched the cupboards himself before turning to Kowalski for the first time.

"Ah, you found the fish," he said.

Kowalski looked down to his flippers, he had forgotten he found a tin of fish.

"Oh, yeah."

Blowhole grabbed himself some fish and relaxed at the table, sitting himself down and sighing. He then chuckled, leaning his head back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Good morning, I'm nearly back on schedule."

Kowalski chuckled too, jumping up onto the table and making himself comfortable before opening his tin of fish.

"All thanks to me," he joked back to the dolphin.

Blowhole rolled his eye and leaned forward again.

"More like 12% thanks to you."

The couple ate their fish and couldn't find it in themselves to think about getting back to work yet. They were just enjoying each other's company and scientific conversations. Kowalski was starting to fully enjoy himself too. He could never have conversations like this with the rest of his team. Blowhole really understood what Kowalski was talking about and he could truly feel the difference between talking with someone and not at them.

But what Red One had spoken to him about stuck in his mind. It seemed the lair was in desperation with Blowhole somehow being behind on work, acting strangely and coming out in spots. Blowhole appeared to have always been a goal oriented dolphin. There was no way he would let himself get behind on such important work.

As Blowhole brought his flipper up to rub his head and sigh Kowalski caught sight of those spots again, only, they had spread, again. It had only been this morning, 6 hours ago, that he had last looked at them. Now there were a few faint dots on Blowhole's head. Things were starting to get unsettling for Kowalski to comprehend. So instead of thinking anything, he just stared. But of course, this irked the dolphin.

Blowhole raised a brow and waved his flipper in a questioning way.

"Something on my face?" He asked sarcastically.

Kowalski shook his head and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"No, just... your spots have spread since this morning."

"I told you to stop looking at them!" Blowhole exclaimed.

"I just don't understand, I've done research and at your age and health you shouldn't have them. It's concerning," Kowalski said.

Blowhole looked down his flippers, covered in these strange marks. He held his flippers close, trying to hide them from the world. Not that he could hide his blemishes anymore since they travelled up his body.

"And you don't think I'm worried? Everyone has been going on to me about them too. There's nothing I can do."

Kowalski thought for a moment. What could possibly cause a dolphin to spot early? An illness? Stress? When humans get stressed their hair changes colour, so perhaps the same could happen with a dolphin and his skin?

"Does your family have hereditary skin problems?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole just blinked at the bird and then scowled. Why should the bird be concerned about his health? If anything he should be joyous that Blowhole was experiencing health complications.

"Can we move on?"

"They're on your head too," Kowalski stated.

Blowhole had had enough. He was sick and tired of hearing everyone criticising him for the way he looked. Because it could have been just that. His skin could have just decided it needed a few more spots and broke out as such.

"Enough! Who cares?! If I have a terminal skin condition, it's none of your concern!" Blowhole nearly screamed.

But Kowalski wasn't phased. He didn't flinch or back away. Just frowned, feeling empathetic to the dolphin during such a confusing time.

"It is my concern because we're friends. If this is something hazardous to your health then I want to help fix it."

Blowhole blinked back his anger. Kowalski could see the clear rage in his eyes and the will he had to stop himself from lunging forward and strangling the penguin. Perhaps it was the notion that they were friends that held Blowhole back or the fact that he needed Kowalski in some way, like gathering more information or for testing things. But Blowhole breathed himself back to a calm state and sighed before bringing his flipper up to rub his eye.

"If we are friends, then you have to know my appearance is all I have. Do not make me feel bad about it."

Kowalski nodded and gave a tender smile. Other than his brothers at the HQ, he had never had many friends. The only other scientifically driven people he had met were enemies, so he was glad to have finally found a friend in Blowhole. Even if he was an enemy too.

"Anyway, it's probably just stress related," Blowhole smiled back. "You won't believe how much stress I'm under running this company, scheming, dealing with my PTSD and putting up with you."

Kowalski laughed back and shook his head.

"You put up with me? I'm the one putting up with you! Who's the one who torments me for not being able to read? Not having state of the art technology? And not to mention your awful jokes!"

"Hey, don't forget I also make you the best coffee in the world. I helped make those boots of yours and made sure Doris was on time for your date. All those other things are a part of my personality. "

Kowalski simpered and blushed behind his feathers.

"I guess that does make us friends then."

In retrospect it had only been a short time since the pair had been working together. Kowalski should have been more cautious around the dolphin and Blowhole should have been more fixed on his goals but life found funny ways to make living interesting. In this instant it was bringing two enemies together. Kowalski knew he would never join Blowhole down the path he created but he would from now on try to push the dolphin in a different direction. One of good and show him kindness and how he didn't need to let anger control his life. The road ahead was still murky but Kowalski had a good idea of where he wanted it to go.

"Don't get sentimental," Blowhole sneered.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note: I apologise this chapter is a little short. I've kinda hit a writing wall and can't produce good stuff atm.

* * *

Unfortunately for the pair, lunch had to end and their break had to be suspended. There wasn't much more work to be done in the lab. The interval recording was wrapped up with the results recorded and the pair began the job of clearing away supplies and chatting while they cleaned.

Blowhole had special locked bins where his tests went before they were incinerated and all was fine and well in the lab after a while.

Kowalski decided to get back to practicing his writing as Blowhole started to write up the reports from the experiments they had conducted that morning.

Kowalski had been practicing writing his own name. It was a long name and all of the different letters put together were easy to mess up. He had an especially difficult time with the letter K and unfortunately his name had 2 of those. He also practiced Doris' name. Hers was easy to write and quite fun.

Kowalski sighed and put the pencil down, stretching his flipper and relieving the ache. He held the pencil too tight when he was writing because he concentrated too much. He looked down at Doris' name on the paper. Strangely it felt intimate to be able to write her name. He smiled at it and turned to Blowhole who was tapping away on his keyboard.

"Why do you despise my relationship with Doris when we're getting on so well now?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole stopped what he was doing but didn't look back. He thought for a moment, caught of guard by the question. He had many problems in his life and very little to look forward to but through everything, he had always had his sister.

"She is all I have. I don't want you to take her away from me," he said plainly.

Kowalski looked down and twiddled his flippers.

"But if not me, would you stop her from being with someone else?"

Blowhole scoffed and turned to face Kowalski, shaking his head. It seemed something had amused him.

"Eh, how do I put this nicely? She's a bit of a player... she's never satisfied. I've never had to worry before but she always comes back to you. I don't know if it's because she really loves you or just wants you to stop harassing her but that's one of the main reasons I can't stand you."

Kowalski blinked back before Blowhole rubbed his flipper down his face.

"Couldn't stand you," he corrected himself.

Kowalski still looked down. Being with Blowhole these past few weeks had his brain swirled around and pounded into mush. Everything he once thought or knew was different, given this new perspective. Blowhole wasn't his enemy anymore, he was a friend. Was Doris only with him because she wanted him to stop harassing her? Was he harassing her? Perhaps 17 and a half times was a few too many.

Blowhole saw the frown on Kowalski's face and matched it.

"She just means a lot to me. More than you could ever know."

Kowalski still couldn't bring himself to say anything. What if he said the wrong thing? And then he thought back to something Blowhole had stated weeks ago. Their sibling relationship was strained because of him. Had Kowalski really caused that much harm to them both? He couldn't stand the thought of having hurt Doris in some way... And his new friend.

"But you're right," Blowhole said, suddenly.

Kowalski looked up and saw Blowhole looking down. He raised a questioning brow and the dolphin continued with a small smile.

"I can't control who she wants to spend her life with. And if that person is you then I'll just have to live with it."

It wasn't fair, the pain Blowhole had to go through. Reacting to trauma in his life like this and having everyone around him label him as a villain and cast him out. His own family had cast him out. Doris found it upsetting what her brother chose to dedicate his life to but Blowhole saw it as the only option. He wasn't a villain... he was a victim. He was misunderstood. Years of being separated from his family had given his mind great strain and now that he had them back he was terrified of losing them again.

Kowalski suddenly smirked and dipped his head.

"Even if one day she does end up marrying me."

Blowhole rolled his eye and leaned back.

"I can tell you now she is not committed enough to marry someone."

Kowalski crossed his flippers and glared at the dolphin.

"I think it's just because you don't want a new brother in law."

Blowhole suddenly laughed, leaned forward and smacked his flipper on the desk. Kowalski startled slightly but not enough to show and embarrass himself.

"You're darn right I don't want a brother! Especially not a pen-gu-in."

Kowalski chuckled and shook his head.

"What cruel fate had to make Doris your sister?" He said quietly to himself.

Blowhole scoffed and shook his head back at the bird.

"You know, Doris was my sister before you two started dating. I've had to live with the fact you've been in my sister's life way longer than you knew we were related."

Kowalski nodded and placed a flipper on his chin thoughtfully.

"Fair play. And all those years of ignorance were blissful."

But Kowalski felt a sympathy too. So he stood, waddled a few paces closer to Blowhole and smiled.

"I won't take her away from you, I promise."

Blowhole smiled back, it was small and tender and only lasted a few seconds but Kowalski felt he had a breakthrough. These moments of weakness were happening more often than he would have guessed but Kowalski liked it. He liked understanding, especially emotions, since he wasn't the best with those either.

"Hey, you should stay the night," Blowhole suddenly said.

"Stay the night?" Kowalski queried.

"Yeah, stay the night, sleep over, have a slumber party."

Kowalski chuckled.

"And tell each other our girly secrets?"

Blowhole laughed back and shook his head in amusement.

"I already know all your girly secrets."

Kowalski thought for a moment. It was true that he couldn't be bothered to leave and take the long journey home but wouldn't Skipper worry if he didn't come back? He had left Skipper with the inclination that he was feeling a little depressed so if he stayed away the whole night then Skipper would surely worry. But again, it wasn't the first night he had spent away from the HQ without Skipper knowing where he was. And for some strange reason he found himself wanting to spend more time with the dolphin.

"Do you like checkers?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole cocked a brow and chuckled.

"Checkers? Come on Kowalski, we're alpha males. I have Star Wars themed Monopoly."

Kowalski laughed back and shook his head. The fact that Blowhole referred to himself an an alpha male and stated he had Star Wars themed Monopoly just proved how he wasn't an alpha. He was just a pitiful nerd, just like Kowalski.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Sorry again for the short chapter, but ooh the drama in this one.

* * *

The pair found themselves in Blowhole's entertainment room. Of course, this was one of the fanciest rooms in the lair, equipped with a massive, curved, LED lit smart TV, several plush couches, shelves filled with movies, series and music, a surround sound system that would put a cinema to shame and a little wooden table where Kowalski was currently setting up a game of Monopoly. Blowhole lay outstretched on one of the couches and watched as Kowalski set the game up for them.

Kowalski chuckled and shook his head at Blowhole. Blowhole could be dark and humorous at the same time quite a lot. Kowalski appreciated how Blowhole wasn't easily offended too.

"Pompous porpoise... Or brain-dead bottlenose," Kowalski chuckled as their conversation continued.

"Pinheaded pillock penguin," Blowhole snickered back.

"I don't see how these are effective code names."

Blowhole smirked and looked to Kowalski.

"How about Kentucky fried Kowalski?"

Kowalski laughed and shook his head.

"How about we get back to basics?" He said. "I'll call you your real name, Flippy, and you can call me Kowalski?"

Blowhole tried not to get angry, he kept a smile on his face but couldn't mask the irked growl that escaped his throat.

"Do not mock me, you pulchritudinous penguin!"

Kowalski paused in thought and then chuckled.

"I know that one, that's a synonym for beautiful."

Blowhole suddenly flustered.

"I-is it?"

Kowalski nodded and continued to unpack the Monopoly box and set up the board.

"It doesn't sound like a pleasant word," Blowhole carried on.

Kowalski started to organize the play money as he laughed and shook his head at the dolphin.

"Don't take it back," Kowalski said pitifully.

"The bromance is real."

"You shouldn't use words you don't know the meaning of."

"Well I thought I did!"

Kowalski chuckled for a moment before the door to the room opened and the hum of electrics rang through his ears. That sounded like a segway...

"Brother!"

It was Doris. She appeared from behind the couch and grabbed Blowhole playfully, not thinking he would have a guest or even care if his sister messed with him.

Kowalski startled and dropped the play money causing Doris to look over at the commotion and gasp upon seeing someone she would never have thought in her wildest dreams would be there. She took a moment to look back to Blowhole, making sure it was really him and backed away confused.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

Blowhole sat up with a worried look on his face.

"Doris, I can explain."

She crossed her flippers and glared at Blowhole with a hateful look.

"You had better."

Blowhole chuckled nervously and looked back to Kowalski for moral support. They both knew they had messed up with Doris at least once in their lives and usually it took a miracle to cheer her up again.

"Yeah, well, uh, remember that night Kowalski didn't show for your date? Well, I kidnapped him. I forced him to work for me, a bunch of crazy stuff happened and now we're here."

Blowhole smiled awkwardly and Kowalski just sat on the table staring at the two.

Doris leaned over to get a better look at the table and then continued to scowl at Blowhole.

"You forced him to work for you... and now you're playing Monopoly?"

Blowhole blushed and twiddled his flippers.

"Yeah, we're friends now?" He said in a questioning tone as if he was wondering whether that was the right thing to say to Doris.

Hint, it wasn't. Doris let her flippers slip to her sides where she shook her head and tried not to let rage fill her.

"I thought we were done with the lies, done with the deception."

Blowhole raised his flippers defensively, trying to calm Doris down.

"Hey, we are."

"Obviously not if you've been doing this behind my back for who knows how long!"

"It's only been like 2 weeks, I promise."

"You've been hanging out with my boyfriend for 2 weeks."

"Well, actually, we only officially became friends today."

Doris shook her head and grabbed the handles to her segway before looking over to Kowalski, her face changed all together from the angry scowl to a look of hurt.

"Kowalski, I thought you weren't like this but you've been lying to me too?"

Kowalski dropped everything altogether and stood up.

"No, Doris, please. I couldn't tell you!" Kowalski panicked. He'd never been in an argument like this with a girl before.

"Why not? Because Francis would do something? He's got nothing on me! You know this! Why not trust and tell me?"

Kowalski flustered for words and mumbled out in a panic. Doris' head lowered in disappointment and she turned.

"You two idiots are perfect for each other."

She started for the door and Kowalski hopped onto the couch in a fit to chase after her but Blowhole grabbed him and stopped him in his tracks, so he just watched as the door closed behind her.

"Leave her. She'll calm down, she always does."

Kowalski pushed himself away from Blowhole and shook his head.

"You'll always be siblings but we might not always be boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Blowhole pouted and sighed. This was just great. She was probably going to to home and tell their mom and then Blowhole would get in trouble and it was always so embarrassing to visit when their mom was mad at him because she'd make a point of trying to punish or tell him off even though he was a grown functioning adult.

"Let her calm down."

Kowalski flumped down on the sofa and buried his face in his flippers with a groan.

But Blowhole took the opportunity to try and cheer Kowalski up, not that he could help at all in this situation.

"Hey, I'm genetically as close to Doris as you're going to find and I'm way smarter," he chuckled.

Kowalski looked up from his flippers but did not smile.

"You're a downgrade."

Blowhole chuckled nervously and chose to ignore that jab. Kowalski was just heated from the disagreement with Doris, that was all.

So he picked up some of the play money Kowalski had dropped and began to organize them.

"Come on. Show me how badly you're going to lose."

Kowalski sighed and hopped back onto the table. Even if he was bummed out about Doris there was no use in letting the game go to waste when he had taken time to nearly set it up completely. It would also give him a chance to take his mind away from his troubles. Plus, he had never played with someone as intellectually competitive as himself. So this would certainly be fun.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: It seems I've got my mojo back so enjoy this last amusing chapter before things hit the fan...

* * *

Kowalski scowled. It seemed for the first time in his life he was losing at a game of strategy. Blowhole whistled happily as he collected money from him and Kowalski was left having to evaluate his future moves and decisions.

The pair had been happily talking and it seemed for now that the problem with Doris had been forgotten. Which was a huge surprise given Doris was the center of Kowalski's universe.

As the time went by the lair grew colder. There were heating units in every room but the large rooms still usually needed something extra to warm them up. Being this far underground in a lair made of concrete and stone, things got very cold. Kowalski may not have minded but Blowhole, being a dolphin, wasn't used to cold temperatures of the arctic and usually liked to swim in more tropical waters.

On one side of the wall, below the huge TV mounted on the wall, was a fireplace. Blowhole took the liberty to light the somewhat old fashioned fire and sat back with Kowalski. The fireplace aesthetically looked like it could have been fake but real flames burned behind the frame. It was a pretty sight, but Kowalski couldn't help but feel the mess of cleaning cinders wasn't efficient. Not to mention, didn't Blowhole's life get ruined by fire? Why would he opt for real fire when he could have digital?

"Huh, see, when you spoke of your PTSD I thought of fire being the main trigger." Kowalski threw the thought out in the open.

Blowhole shrugged.

"Eh, it's more of swimming through red blood stained waters and the taste of blood in my mouth, which is why I'm a strict pesceterian. Nothing in this world will make me eat mammal meat."

Kowalski shrugged back.

"Hotdogs are good."

Blowhole paused for a moment, where he just stared at Kowalski with a face of degradation.

"I don't care."

Kowalski thought again.

"Hotdogs don't contain blood."

Blowhole suddenly slammed his flipper down onto the table, causing Kowalski to scramble slightly and knock his own Monopoly piece fall over.

"I wonder how pen-gu-ins taste," he snarled.

Kowalski blinked back his fright and soon grew an annoyed expression.

"I wish you wouldn't bang on the table everytime you get slightly annoyed."

Blowhole rose again, slowly and chuckled.

"It's funny. It's how I train others into feeling fearful when I lift a flipper. They don't realise I've trained them into it until it's too late."

Kowalski rolled his eyes. Blowhole was still Blowhole and he was just as sadistic as ever.

"Whatever, can we carry on the game?"

"Shall we heighten the stakes?" Blowhole asked.

Kowalski cocked a brow, sceptical. If Blowhole was proposing a challenge of some sort he would most likely make it appear favourable to the bird and then pull a trick that meant Kowalski would fall.

"Depends," Kowalski said crossing his flippers. "What's in it for me?"

"A little challenge. I win you give me your 2 best properties. You win, I'll give you 2 of my entire colour sets."

Kowalski thought for a moment. This wasn't in the rules of Monopoly but heck, this was Blowhole, he had never followed a rule in his life. Not even his own. But if he won the challenge, the entire game could be turned upside down and Kowalski could win.

"And what's the challenge?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole stared for a moment with a smirk on his face before he lifted himself and settled on his segway.

"Are you an alcoholic?" He asked.

Kowalski perked a surprised brow and shook his head.

"Well, I am," Blowhole chuckled.

Kowalski sat there on the table nervous as Blowhole headed to a wooden cabinet. Only when it opened did Kowalski see it was filled with bottles and glasses. He couldn't say he wasn't shocked at this unearthing but he was more confused as to why he would want to drink now.

Blowhole retrieved several bottles of things and seemed to mainly lean on vodka and tequila. Kowalski grew nervous as the drinks piled up and Blowhole seemed to grow happier and more excited.

"You still haven't told me the challenge..." Kowalski stated.

Blowhole chuckled as he placed a glass on the table, a little too firmly, causing Kowalski a startle.

"A little drinking challenge. We each draft up a sheet of very hard questions to give the other. Perhaps 10 questions and only give each other a minute or so to answer them. The person with the most right answers wins," Blowhole said proudly of his idea.

Kowalski crossed his flippers and leaned back.

"Sounds easy enough. But what's the alcohol for?"

Blowhole chuckled again, this time more eagerly.

"For each question we get wrong, we have to take a shot."

Kowalski looked to Blowhole in surprise. He was no stranger to alcohol but he was surprised Blowhole would want to potentially ruin the game if either of them were to get drunk. After all, Blowhole would make sure Kowalski got as many questions wrong as he could, give the bird liver failure and win completely. But what the heck? Kowalski had been stressed up to his eyeballs and what better way to get rid of stress then to drink until you forget?

"Alright, I'm game."

And so the challenge commenced. Kowalski made sure to think of the hardest equations and questions he could think of, even throwing in a few curveballs which had no definitive answers. And it also seemed Blowhole had done the same. With only 1 minute and 12 seconds left on the clock, Kowalski still had an abundance of questions to answer. His brain was overloading and every second he wasted peering over at Blowhole scribbling his most likely correct answers was an another shot he would most likely have to take.

He tried his best, he truly did, though his best wasn't quite enough. Their answers were revised and Kowalski did... lets say...

"8 wrong? You got 8 wrong?" Blowhole laughed. "Will you even survive after 8 shots?"

Kowalski crumpled his sheet of paper in slight annoyance.

"I would have done better if you gave me a moment to prepare."

"But it wouldn't be challenging then, would it?"

Blowhole smirked as he poured the drinks into tiny glasses and slid one over to Kowalski. A bemused look on his face as he watched the penguin pick the glass up.

"I doubt you'll get more than 2 down but it'll sure be funny," the dolphin chuckled as he picked his own drink up.

Kowalski scoured and looked down to his shot. Blowhole had been nice enough to not give him a full shot, since he was a tiny bird in comparison to Blowhole, but he knew he was still going to be hit hard.

"Bottoms up!" Blowhole smiled as he lifted his drink and swallowed it all within a second.

Kowalski didn't trail too far behind and closed his eyes tight as he downed his shot. It tasted awful, like most alcohol does, and burned as it washed down his throat.

Blowhole was already pouring another few drinks before Kowalski had a chance to open his eyes. It seemed as though the game had been forgotten and all Blowhole was interested in was getting Kowalski drunk.

And so the evening continued as such. Blowhole insisted that Kowalski try and take the 8 shots he had lost to. Blowhole was also right when Kowalski refused to take a third shot, already feeling the buzz in his head. Blowhole took Kowalski's third shot, not wanting to waste precious alcohol and the night continued with drunk hijinks and manly banter.

Kowalski enjoyed the night, at least he hoped that he would remember he had a good night. Blowhole had allowed him to sleep on the couch for the night, since he didn't have a suitable place for a guest to stay. It was an evil lair not a hotel. Kowalski didn't care, he just wanted to sleep his drunk state of mind away and so he did, absentminded about Skipper, the team and what they must have been thinking about his disappearance.

It was just as well. If he had returned he would have been a downer anyway, on account of what happened with Doris. But he felt different here. He felt no need to put on a front in front of Blowhole to show he wasn't worried about Doris. Blowhole knew first hand what problems with Doris felt like, as he had been through way more than Kowalski probably had. And he didn't feel as though he had to act tougher or less fearful either because Kowalski didn't care to impress the dolphin or because he simply felt comfortable with him, he couldn't conclude. He just knew he was growing to tolerate and maybe even like this place.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note: Things certainly hit the fan

* * *

For some strange reason Kowalski was able to fall asleep straight away. He wasn't sure if it was because of the super plush cushions, the heated air or the fact that it had been a busy day but sleep was blissful and comfortable.

He knew Skipper wouldn't worry too much about him not coming home since this wasn't the first time he had stayed away all night.

The morning came too soon. Although there were no windows to see the outside world Kowalski let his internal body clock wake him accurately at 8am. He sat up and found the room still dark. He remembered Blowhole had told him the lights were controlled by movement sensors so he jumped down from the couch and the lights turned on.

He had a sudden wave of dizziness and pain surged through his head. He knew what hangovers were but he had never been properly acquainted with one before. He knew he wouldn't be drinking like that ever again. Drinking was illogical for the purposes of getting drunk. You do things you're not proud of and then suffer all throughout the next day.

He was barely able to stretch and wipe the sleep from his eyes before the door opened and someone came in. It was Red One. Kowalski smiled tenderly but the lobster didn't emote back. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Like he was truly terrified.

"Kowalski you have to come quick, it's doc."

Kowalski's heart sank. What about Blowhole? Did something bad happen?

He followed the lobster through the halls and into the elevator where they took it to the second level, Blowhole's working level. They rushed to the lab where Red One then took a few steps back. Kowalski raised a brow but the lobster shook his head.

"He won't let me come in. Says it's a medical emergency, though."

Kowalski nodded and couldn't help a sinking feeling in his gut that something truly terrible was wrong. If he didn't want his head lobster and best worker to see him then what on earth could have been wrong?

The lobster scuttled back to the elevator, hanging his head and Kowalski stood still at the door, his heart still pounding.

The lobster disappeared behind the elevators closing doors and Kowalski picked up the courage to knock on the door.

"Francis? It's me," he called.

Everything was silent for a moment until Kowalski pressed his head to the door to listen in but as he did, he heard the electrical hum on the keypad inside, opening the door.

The dolphin was revealed and Kowalski didn't think twice about rushing into the lab. He didn't take notice of anything until he looked up at Blowhole.

Kowalski stared. He couldn't look away. Couldn't quite believe his own eyes as he looked up at the dolphin. Spots now more like blotches of colour. Dark blue, spread all across his flippers, up his sides and over his head. He looked devastated, he looked confused, but most of all he looked terrified. There was no doubt in Kowalski's mind at what could have caused this and unfortunately neither of them would have a clue on how to fix it.

"Keep your distance," Blowhole said as he inched back. "I don't know how contagious I am."

Kowalski didn't listen though, he stepped forward to get a better look at the spectacle.

"Behemothvirus?" Kowalski said quietly.

Blowhole frowned and looked down. He tried not to look at himself but found it useless.

"I'm not 100% sure but there's not much else this could be. I'll have to test myself."

Kowalski hopped up onto the desk, grabbed a stray pad of paper and and pencil and started writing. He may not have known how to comfort someone going through a bad time but he certainly knew his way around science.

"I'll need a blood sample," he said, not looking up as he dragged the pencil over the paper.

Blowhole looked wide eyed and shook his head.

"No way! I am very dangerous right now, Kowalski. If I have the virus then it will be in my blood,"

"Which is why I need your blood,"

"You idiot! If it's in my blood then you could get infected too! I've caught one of the first strains I created. It can doom the planet."

"I'm not an idiot. I wont infect myself."

Kowalski didn't mean it as a hurtful jab to the dolphin but that's how it was perceived. The dolphin frowned again and looked down, tightening his grip on the handles of his segway.

Kowalski flushed hot and shook his head suddenly.

"I mean, let's hope this is just a weird skin infection."

But Blowhole knew better. He knew there was nothing else this could have been. Dolphins don't just come out in random blue blotches. He didn't want to accept it but there wasn't anything else this could have been.

Blowhole kept his distance from Kowalski as the bird set up a microscope and some glass slides. He readied himself in PPE and paused to sigh before looking up at Blowhole. He had a needle at the ready and motioned for Blowhole to come forward. The dolphin looked down, twiddled his flippers and shook his head. As he looked down he heard Kowalski gasp and shot his head back up again.

"What?"

Kowalski fiddled with the needle for a moment before awkwardly chuckling.

"I-uh... nearly dropped the needle."

Blowhole looked down again and rode forward, all the while getting weird stares from the penguin. He felt like an idiot. How could he have let himself get infected with his own virus? He didn't even know when he had been infected. He swore on his life that he had been as careful as he possibly could have been. For him to have been infected it would have had to gone in through his eye or through an open wound. Blowhole always wore goggles while working with the virus and he couldn't locate a cut on himself either. He was ashamed he let this happen to himself.

Kowalski carefully drew the blood from Blowhole's side, still looking uneasy, which put Blowhole on edge and readied the blood smear on the glass slide. He gave a comforting smile to Blowhole before he looked down the microscope and went silent.

Blowhole looked down to Kowalski with angst. He didn't know whether he wanted to know what was under the microscope or not. He would have preferred to lock himself away and just wait for time to tell him if he was doomed or not.

Kowalski averted his eyes from the microscope and silently sighed. There was nothing he could do to calm Blowhole's worries. All his worries were true and were about to get a lot worse.

Blowhole stretched out his flipper to touch Kowalski but quickly retracted it upon the worry of possibly infecting him, if he had the virus.

Kowalski turned, looked up into Blowhole's eyes and shook his head slowly and with sorrow.

"You're infected."

Blowhole took a stride back. He knew this was coming but hearing it actually spoken to him sent a wave of terror down his spine. He shook his head and bought his flippers up to his mouth. This couldn't have been happening to him.

"No, let me see," Blowhole said as he grabbed the microscope and pulled it closer.

There they were. Tiny insignificant things but the virus was there.

"How could this happen?" Blowhole said, eerily quiet.

Kowalski shook his head slowly again and put a calming flipper on Blowhole's.

"I'm not too far gone am I?" Blowhole asked lifting his head from the microscope.

Kowalski frowned and bit his tongue as he looked back up past Blowhole's eye.

"You-you've grown horns..."

"What?!" Blowhole shouted as he suddenly straightened and his flippers shot to his head.

It didn't take a moment before Blowhole could feel the sharp studs protruding from the top of his head. They were only small, a few centimetres at most but they were there. Blowhole shook his head. They shouldn't have been there! He was a dolphin and dolphins don't have horns! He thought there was just no way that any of this could have been real. The virus had been changing him for weeks and he hadn't noticed, hadn't known or he'd been too self centred to take others advice about those stupid spots!

"But how could this happen?!" Blowhole suddenly shouted in hysteria.

Kowalski wasn't quite sure what to do. He didn't know whether to step back and hold his breath or get closer and comfort the poor guy. He hadn't been let in on what Blowhole had been doing or at what stage the Behemothvirus was at in development. Was he at risk respiratorily yet?

"This is it! I'm gonna die! Suffer and die! Just like every other day of my worthless life!" Blowhole sobbed as he began to back away from the desk.

Although the situation was extremely serious, Kowalski couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh for a moment. Blowhole had always been expressional with everything he did. And as Kowalski had gotten to thinking he had concluded that a vaccine would be easier to make than the virus itself. An untested vaccine could take only a few months to make. If they worked hard then there was no reason why the virus couldn't be eradicated from his body.

Blowhole started riding around the room, hyperventilating and just going mad. Kowalski jumped down from the table and stopped the dolphin in his tracks.

"Calm down, we can get through this. We can create a vaccine. We can treat you."

Blowhole dropped his flippers to his sides and just stared down with tears in his eye.

"A vaccine won't help me at all. I'm already infected and have been for weeks. My body's undergone irreversible changes. I'll be a monster for the rest of my life!"

Kowalski waddled closer and ignored everything in his gut that told him he should get away and force Blowhole to quarantine himself.

"We can stop the development. I believe we can."

Again, Blowhole shook his head. He refused to believe in hope, because that's all that Kowalski was proposing. It was a silly whim of hope. Science were facts and the facts were that Blowhole was doomed.

"At what stage? I'll be hideous. I have horns as it is! What's going to happen in weeks to come?"

Blowhole pushed past Kowalski, narrowly missing running him over as he slumped into his lab desk chair and let his head fall on the desk in defeat. His flippers travelling up his head to find the small horns. They were still there. He was still changing.

Kowalski frowned and looked down too. It had been a battle to get where he was, comfortable for the moment and enjoying life even a little with his new friend. He wasn't going to let a small virus get the better or him or Blowhole.

Kowalski promptly hopped up onto the desk and grabbed Blowholes flippers, bringing them away from the protruding horns.

"We will fix this," was all he said as he stared into the dolphin's eye.

But Blowhole retracted his flippers and pushed the bird back.

"No, Kowalski, you need to stay away if you don't want to get infected too."

Kowalski shook his head and confidently strode forwards again with a smile on his face.

"Someone's got to keep you from going rabid."

"No! We have to think logically! If I'm left like this then I will deteriorate. Don't you remember what I said back when I first unveiled this virus? Slow changes, temperament changes. All it takes is one bite, one scratch, accidental cross contamination. I don't want to infect you. My mind is going to break down, I'm going to lose all sense of who I am. I'll become a monster! You have to go while you still can! Tell Skipper, tell the others, destroy me and the virus before it can get to anyone else!"

"Your sister will never talk to me again if I destroyed you," Kowalski tried to joke.

Blowhole tried to stop himself crying further, he really did. It pained him to show such weakness and carelessness but there was nothing now he could hide from Kowalski. The bird had seen him at possibly his absolute lowest.

Kowalski grabbed Blowhole's flipper and stroked it gently, trying to calm the dolphin down further. He smiled tenderly and looked down to his own flipper.

"We will stop this. I won't rest until I fix this. I promise, Francis."

Blowhole breathed steadily and nodded to the bird. Glad he finally had a friend he could rely on.

"Thank you, Kowalski."


	21. Chapter 21

"What do we do? How do we start? I should stay away from you," Blowhole said backing away again.

Kowalski sighed and shook his head. He then jumped up on top of Blowhole's head and sat himself down just to make a point of how unlikely it was for Kowalski to get infected. Since Kowalski would have to draw blood from Blowhole and drink it for him to get infected as time stood.

"Francis, where is your blood?" Kowalski asked.

Blowhole cocked a brow and tried to reach up at Kowalski but only got slapped away.

"Inside me?"

"Exactly. I'm not going to get infected unless we make some sort of blood pact."

Blowhole leaned forward and nearly caused Kowalski to fall but the bird steadied himself on Blowhole's new horns, planting a foot on each. It seemed the depression had started to settle in Blowhole's mind already.

"We have to take precautions. Limit my contact with others."

"We have to work fast and efficiently. I suggest you halt production of everything so we and your team can solely focus on this."

Blowhole groaned and scratched his head, lowering it and forcing the bird to jump down and onto the desk again.

"I don't want to degrade anyone but my lobsters aren't the brightest creatures in the ocean. I do all the important scientific stuff, with help sometimes by others that I hire. If anyone finds out about this though, I'll be hunted down."

Kowalski thought for a moment and sat down, leaning against the computer monitor.

"We'll both have to work 24/7."

"But you can't stay here all the time. This could take weeks and what of your team? Skipper won't like to see you disappear."

"We'll have to tell him."

Blowhole's eye widened and he shook his head. Everything he had been working so hard for found out by Skipper again? He had been in this lair for months hiding from Skipper. Once all of this was over, if it would end happily, Blowhole would have to move everything just so he wouldn't be found again. It could take another year or two to get set up and functioning again.

Kowalski crossed his flippers and looked up into the dolphin's eye.

"It's an easy choice. Do you want to become a monster, or tell Skipper?"

Blowhole clenched his flippers closed and scowled. Every second he spent resisting was a second more his body was changing, his mind turning. But just what had he done to deserve this? He'd suffered so much by the hands of the humans and he was only trying to give them back what torture they had put him through. He didn't deserve this. Or was it karma?

"It's no use getting angry. As much as I don't want to say it, you brought this on yourself."

Blowhole lifted his flippers from the desk and slammed them back down, causing the monitor to wobble a little but Kowalski stayed still. He'd somewhat gotten used to Blowhole's hissy fits and wasn't going to let the dolphin train fear into him.

"Can we talk about something else now and not my impending doom?" Blowhole asked through clenched teeth.

Kowalski stood and walked forward, examining Blowhole's flippers incase he'd hurt himself in his fit of rage.

"We also need to figure out how this happened. You say you have never been so careful in your life? So how did the virus get into your blood in the first place."

Blowhole shook his head, utterly defeated.

"I don't know."

Kowalski sat himself down and thought for a good minute. Blowhole's eerie silence didn't help but Kowalski managed to find some sort of plan in his head.

"We have to get to work straight away. We'll spend today laying the foundations of our plans, which we'll come up with."

"But Skipper? You've been gone far too long."

Kowalski shook his head firmly.

"Your life is more valuable than Skipper's temporary feelings of worry."

Blowhole looked down, sorry for himself and nodded. How had he gotten himself into this mess? More importantly, how was he going to get himself out of it?

Kowalski suddenly jumped up, eager to get started and give hope to the poor dolphin. So, with a confident smile he hopped off the table and started for the physical files Blowhole kept of the Behemothvirus.

"Here's the plan, for now. I'm going to make a start on the cure, you need to inform your workers and figure out the exact moment you were infected. I should think Red One would know. He's been monitoring you very closely."

Blowhole nodded, lifting his heavy head and reaching for his segway. From there, he rode to the lab door but didn't exit the room. On the wall, to the side of the door, was a keypad used to control and lock the electrical doors. Evidently it was also an intercom as Blowhole lowered his head down to it after pressing a button.

"Red One, to my lab. That's Red One to my lab, now."

Blowhole then opened the door, left it and went back to feeling sorry for himself at his desk.

Kowalski continued to riffle through files and take them out of the drawers one at a time after carefully looking over their labels and making sure he had the right ones. He could read sufficiently now but he was a little slow when he was stressed. Kowalski did look back to Blowhole every now and again after he pulled another file out and found Blowhole examining himself in a hand mirror after a minute of silence.

Kowalski knew there was nothing he could possible say that would make the dolphin feel better about his current condition, so he stayed quiet and didn't attempt to accidentally make things worse.

A moment later, a slight tapping sound could be heard from outside the door and down the hall. A scuttling sound drawing closer. The lobster appeared in the doorway and looked around before taking a step in, then fixing his eyes on Blowhole as the dolphin turned to acknowledge his presence.

"Woah," the lobster said after a moment of silence. "What- ah... what happened?"

Kowalski turned to watch the exchange and as Blowhole lowered his head and took a moment to breathe, the lobster scuttled in closer, wary of himself.

"I've been infected with my Behemothvirus," said Blowhole and then he wasn't sure what else to say. The sight said it all.

The lobster stared, blankly.

"Can you fix yourself?" He asked nonchalantly.

Blowhole shook his head and looked back to his desk, where he just stared down at his flippers clutching the hand mirror.

"I don't have a cure. I never thought I needed one."

The lobster turned cold. His face dropped and so did his colour.

"I-I thought you had developed a cure... that was in the plan."

Blowhole shook his head, still not looking over to the lobster.

The lobster then suddenly turned to Kowalski, a dark look on his face like he knew he had already lost his boss and best friend.

"Kowalski, can I talk with you? Outside?"

Kowalski nodded and followed the little red guy to Blowhole's office, where he shut the door and stood in silence for a moment.

The lobster looked besides himself. Completely void of emotion, just encased in fear. It took a moment for him to gather himself and look up to the penguin.

"How long will a cure take to make? Is he going to be ok?"

Kowalski looked down this time. He hadn't had much time to think about that. Perhaps 10 minutes since he found out Blowhole was infected and even though he was a super genius, his brain couldn't work that well in such a short amount of time.

"As I see things now, I might be able to slow the development of the virus but eradicating it from his body... the chances are slim to too late."

The lobster shook his head.

"No, this can't be right. I thought he already had the cure made!" The lobster exclaimed.

Kowalski shrugged, lightheartedly and looked back to the office door.

"Karma's a bitch. I told him he was rocking the boat too far. And he was careless."

"No," the lobster said. "I was careless."

"I shouldn't have let him do this. His other schemes seemed harmless compared to this one. Flooding the world, how could harm come to him from that? I've failed him as his right hand lobster," Red said hanging his head.

"This isn't your fault. Perhaps it's fate's way of getting him to stop this petty revenge."

There was a moment of silence. Both of them knew there was little to no hope but that certainly didn't mean they were going to give up trying everything they could.

"Anyway, me and Blowhole are going to start on something that'll help him. I want you to hault all production of this virus scheme. Possibly forever. Whatever teams you have planning attacks, where to drop the virus, all that stuff, stop it immediately. Have everyone at the ready if something bad is to happen. I have to alert Skipper and let him in on all of this. If anything happens with Blowhole while I'm away, alert me. I still have the speaker in my leg."

The lobster nodded, now acknowledging Kowalski as the boss of the operation. Blowhole had no choice but to surrender if he wanted to survive.

"Kowalski," Blowhole suddenly appeared in the door. "In case anything does happen, let me take the poison capsule out."


	22. Chapter 22

It was dark again by the time Kowalski was on the sub and heading back to the penguin HQ. It had been a day filled with stress, fear and exhaustion. The fun and jokes the penguin and dolphin had once made now completely forgotten and pushed aside.

Kowalski was not looking forward to getting back to the zoo and having to withstand Skipper's wrath. He was in for hell since he'd been missing 2 full days. What if someone else had come to attack the HQ while he was away? Hans, Savio, officer/zoo keeper/fishmonger/exterimanor X or even that pigeon that gave the commissioner a hard time? Kowalski couldn't bear the thought of something happening to his penguin brothers at this time either. Then he would truly be alone.

His stop came all too soon and suddenly he was back at the zoo and not a minute later he was up top staring down at the fish bowl hatch. Nothing seemed amiss in the zoo, so the team were no doubt down there waiting for him to come home.

Putting on a brave face, he opened the hatch and jumped inside. The team were there, wide eyed at Kowalski's sudden appearance.

Private wailed and quickly ran over to Kowalski, wrapping his tender little flippers around him and sobbing slightly.

"Kowalski! You're back! Skipper said you've been down in the dumps lately, went for a walk and never came back! But you're back! We all love you, ok?"

Kowalski wasn't quite sure what to think for a moment. Everyone looked genuinely worried. Skipper even waddled over with a sympathetic smile. He wrapped his flippers around the little Private anyway and just got lost in the feeling of bliss for a moment before he was pulled back to reality after Skipper placed a gentle flipper on his shoulder.

"Everything ok, Kowalski?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski breathed in sharply and squeezed his eyes tight trying to think for a moment, clear his mind.

"Skipper, there is something I have to tell you and you have to listen to me. No interrupting, no questions until the end and you have to let me explain everything before you can rip my throat out."

Skipper perked a brow and locked his flippers together behind his back in an attentive stance. He had never seen Kowalski quite distraught and he sure as hell didn't like the sight of it.

"Alright, explain," Skipper said plainly.

Kowalski breathed in deeply and thought for a moment about where to start. The story had so many details and turns and events that he was sure to miss something important. Perhaps he should have made a speech beforehand.

"Ok, well, it might be- no, it will be hard to listen to and you may think some of my actions were treacherous but I'm sorry. I'm sorry and its haunted me for weeks."

"Explain," Skipper said firmly but without anger.

Rico grabbed Private from around Kowalski's waist and pulled him back so the 2 penguins could have their talk. There they watched the situation unfold, listening intently to the conversation and feeling worried for what Kowalski wanted to tell them.

Kowalski took a step back, then thought better of himself and took a step forward.

"It's Dr Blowhole, Sir."

Skipper scowled at the mention of the name but kept his oath of silence and nodded Kowalski on.

"It was a few weeks ago, I was meeting Doris when I accidentally stumbled across his lair. He kidnapped me and blackmailed me into becoming his errand boy. I couldn't tell you. I wanted to but I couldn't because he implanted a device in my leg that would kill me before I had the chance to tell you."

Skipper looked shocked already, but compared to what the rest of the story comprised, this part of the story was very uneventful.

"I learned what Blowhole had been working on," Kowalski continued. "He's been working on a virus to destroy humanity. It's called the Behemothvirus. A hybrid of his diabologizer and the humans common cold. He intended on slowly infecting the humans and watching them spread the disease and slowly turn into monsters until there was no one left. He had me help him... but things backfired. Blowhole himself caught the virus and now he's slowly turning into a monster as we speak. I've taken it upon myself as my duty to the world to stop this development. We're conducting an investigation into how this happened and we're developing a means to kill the virus before it can destroy Blowhole any further. Sir, I returned from the lair to tell you everything that's happened. Blowhole has no other choice but to surrender to the entire team so I can help him. Things are very serious all of a sudden."

Kowalski didn't think Skipper's eyes could open any wider. The look of pure shock told Kowalski everything that was going through Skipper's mind. He felt angry, he felt confused, he felt betrayed and he felt concerned. Skipper's flippers had long since slipped forward from behind his back and he stood now with a perplexed expression.

Rico and Private stood back with the same expressions. Except Private's was a little more empathetic.

"That is a lot to take in," Skipper said after he took a moment to shake himself away from his trance.

Kowalski merely nodded and looked into to Skipper's eyes for the honest first time in weeks.

"So, long story short... Blowhole is turning into a monster on account of a virus he made and wants help to fix it?"

Kowalski nodded again.

"And that's what you've been doing these past few days you've been missing?"

"Yes, Sir."

Skipper looked to the ground with a thoughtful gaze and began to pace. There was very little in the world that could shock him anymore. He had seen everything. Even Manfredi and Johnson's ashy corpses.

"How long will this cure take? Will you be able to cure Blowhole?"

Kowalski looked down, his eyes filled with sorrow as that was a question he had found himself asking often.

"My estimates are, with what we currently know about the virus, a couple months should be sufficient in creating the 'cure'. But vigorous tests of the virus have shown it to transform its victim completely in days. Calculated to an animal the size of Blowhole, only a few weeks until his mind is lost. He first started showing symptoms a few weeks ago."

"So there's no hope for him?" Skipper asked, absent of the slightest care for the dolphins quality of life.

Kowalski couldn't bring himself to say it, so just nodded.

"The virus, where is it?"

"Secured completely. All test subjects and equipments in contact with the virus have been incinerated."

Skipper nodded and looked Kowalski straight in the eyes, with no remorse he said his next order with the usual authoritative tone.

"The virus will be destroyed along with everything else. We can not let this thing get out into the world. We will dispose of Blowhole too. He knows there's no saving himself so I can't imagine he'll go down fighting. This operation will run smooth, quick and without need to spend months developing a cure. And we'll have one less villain to worry about."

Kowalski's eyes shot up fast, piercing through Skipper as he started to turn to Private and Rico. Kowalski shook his head, clenched his flippers tightly and without thinking, performed his first act of deliberate treason.

"No!"

Skipper stopped, turned back around and looked at Kowalski with a questioning brow.

"No?"

"I refuse to give up. I will cure Blowhole. No one has to die."

Skipper raised his head and stared down at Kowalski, who had now slouched down in fear.

"Kowalski, Blowhole is a murderer. Our lives nearly lost at his flippers. You owe him nothing and you will obey my commands."

Kowalski closed his eyes. Bearly able to stand the sight of the world he lived in. Skipper had every right to be angry and was indeed very logical in his orders but Kowalski felt his logic failing him more and more as the days went by and he found his heart hailing the truth. Kowalski would not become a murderer as Skipper was insisting when he could put his own blood, sweat and tears into working to free Blowhole from this nightmare.

"Skipper, Sir. You are the best commanding officer I could have dreamed of. But now it's time I become my own commanding officer. There's someone in need and I'm going to save them."

Skipper could not believe his ears. He would have let his heart fill with pride if it weren't for the circumstances. Kowalski was a smart penguin but he was gullible and he so often fell victim to a love struck heart. He would do anything to protect the ones he cared about and that was admirable. But Blowhole was still a murderous villain.

Skipper lowered his head, but kept his keen eyes on Kowalski.

"You make that cure but the second Blowhole's mind turns, there will be a bullet with his name on it and you will not get in it's way."

Kowalski could have cried. Skipper was by no means pleased with him and in fact would punish Kowalski very harshly once this was all over, happy ending or not. But his tears would never be happy ones. He knew there was no way a cure would be developed in time. Killing a virus without killing everything else in the body was an incredibly hard thing to do. Blowhole would turn into a monster and Kowalski feared until then that developing the cure would just be a distraction for Blowhole as he inched closer to losing his mind and death.


	23. Chapter 23

The next day came after a night of tossing and turning in Kowalski's bunk. Visions of Blowhole in trouble, Doris crying over the body of her dead brother, and it was all Kowalski's fault. He couldn't save him, he couldn't save anyone. He was just a smart arse and he could never actually save the day by himself. He didn't want to let anyone down, especially not the siblings he'd gotten to know so well.

Breakfast wasn't enjoyed. Kowalski ate for the sole purpose of getting nutrients into his body so he could work for the next eternity. He did give himself a half hour to just breathe.

He sat at the table in the main room of the HQ with Private and Rico staring over him and making small talk. They could both see how tired Kowalski was but that didn't necessarily make Kowalski feel better.

"Kowalski? Usually senseless mercy is my thing. Didn't you say Blowhole kidnapped you, blackmailed you and put some death contraption in your leg?"

Kowalski sighed, his head lay on the table as he tried to clear his mind and be peaceful.

"Yes, Private. Your point?"

"Well, why do you want to help him so much? Skipper's off his rockers mad with you. Is Blowhole worth it?"

Kowalski shot his head up in a defensive instant.

"Yes. He may have been cunning in the first week or so but I got to know him. I guess that's where things went wrong, morally. We're not much different and seeing things from his perspective really does give you insight. I've come to see now that he's not so much the villain but in his life, he's the victim."

Skipper did another round of the HQ looking for bugs planted by the dolphin after Kowalski had told him exactly how Blowhole had managed to call on him so many times.

"If you ask me, it's because he's Doris' brother. If he was just any other girl's brother then Kowalski wouldn't care."

Kowalski scoured at Skipper and shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Skipper turned his head from his perch on top of the TV, checking behind it for a hidden camera or microphone.

"We all know how obsessed you are with Doris. If you can't have her then why not take the next closest thing? Her brother."

Kowalski felt a sudden rush of heat climb up his face. He was almost certain he knew what Skipper was implying and it didn't sound right coming from his beak and it only made him feel more confused when he remembered Blowhole had said the exact same thing not too long ago.

Private cocked an innocent brow and turned to Skipper with a puzzled face.

"But Blowhole's a male."

"Kowalski broke the species barrier, what's so different about the gender barrier?"

Kowalski slammed his flippers down on the table, a trait he hadn't realised he had picked up from Blowhole, but it certainly did serve useful in getting the pair to shut up.

"Do not degrade me! I want to save a life. What's so wrong about that?!"

The pair went silent. Kowalski had his points and Skipper had his. Both of which held logic and truths that neither wanted to accept the opposing. But Kowalski had had enough of this already. He was beginning to remeber why he liked it with Blowhole so much. Because he was understood, accepted and appreciated, most of the time anyway.

"I'm heading off again. Don't know when I'll be back. Hopefully it'll be with good news."

Skipper slid down from on top of the TV and stopped Kowalski in his tracks as he waddled over to his lab. He placed gentle flippers atop Kowalski's shoulders and stared into his eyes.

"I'm proud, Kowalski. Proud you value lives even of your enemies. Just... don't get your hopes too high. I know what it's like to lose someone so if you expect it then it won't hit as hard."

Kowalski cocked a brow but kept an angry expression on his face as he flicked Skipper's flippers away.

"Thanks, Sir, but that's the worst advice I've ever heard."

Heading into his lab, he collected a vast quantity of equipment and PPE that he needed. Wearing the lobsters things was a little weird, as some of the items fell weird on Kowalski's body and he just wanted to feel as comfortable as he possibly could.

The journey was the same as ever. Filled with worry and feelings of dread. He began to think as though he had started to associate the journey with these feelings and no matter what mood he left the HQ in he would always feel the same on the train.

He hopped off the train at his stop and made his way to the dock where Blowhole's lair was. He didn't wait this time for someone to come get him and just made his way down to the underwater entrance. That was the level Blowhole worked on anyway.

He made his way inside and found the same corridor he knew from every other time he had been there. Only this time there was an open door. It was Blowhole's office. He waddled his way over and stood in the doorway peering in. Blowhole was sat at the desk, typing away at the keyboard, completely immersed in whatever he was doing. At least, until he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Kowalski. Stupid bird, you startled me," Blowhole said as he placed a flipper on his chest, steadying his heart.

Kowalski tried not to laugh as the dolphin jumped but let out a small snicker before he calmed his face again.

"Status. Update me."

"All lobsters are notified and working. Red One is leading a team of investigators to backtrack security footage so we can figure out when and how this happened. I've been working with the virus. Obviously I've not gotten leeway with it... How did Skipper take the development?"

Kowalski stood for a moment in silence. He didn't want to think about Skipper or anyone else. And anyway, Blowhole probably listened in on all of their conversations and knew exactly what Skipper had said anyway.

"You keeping yourself in good spirits?" Kowalski asked, avoiding Blowhole's last question.

All this did though, was slightly irk the dolphin, as he rolled his eye and shook his head.

"As much as I can in my situation. I have a favour to ask you."

Kowalski cocked a brow and hopped up into the dolphin's desk.

"What's that?"

"Please go find Doris. I need you to tell her what's going on."

"I'd think she'd prefer to hear it from you."

Blowhole looked down.

"I know, but in hard situations like this you have to think logically. I love her too much to let her get infected and hurt too."

Kowalski frowned and looked down too. In the moment of silence all that he could think about was just how devastated Doris was going to be. What could Kowalski even say to her? How could he soften the blow? There was no easy way around telling someone their brother had a disease that was going to put them in the ground. Would she even listen to what he needed to tell her anyway? She was mad at them both.

"I can tell you where to find her. She doesn't travel around too much. In fact, her and mom tend to stick close to where I lay down the fort."

Kowalski nodded but didn't say a word. He was still mulling over everything in his head. Words Skipper had spoken. Words Blowhole had spoken. They all meshed together in his mind into a wall he could not overcome.

Blowhole gave a long sigh. A strange sigh which was more or less just an elongated outward breath from his blowhole. Then, to Kowalski's complete surprise, he smirked. It was the same smirk he sported throughout the beginnings of his adventures here at the lair. Cunning yet somewhat inviting.

"Want to have some fun today?" He asked.

Kowalski slowly shook his head in confusion.

"We should really get to work on the virus."

Blowhole rolled his eye.

"I've been working on it most of the night, I want some time to wind down."

Kowalski took a second then nodded.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"Did we ever finish our game of Monopoly?"

Kowalski outwardly chuckled and shook his head.

"I am not playing Monopoly with you ever again."


	24. Chapter 24

Kowalski swam for what felt like an hour. The landmarks Blowhole had chosen to describe to Kowalski weren't the most striking things in the ocean. A rock about 2 meters tall in the shape of a dodecahedron, a patch of kelp that rose around 3 meters tall. Everything looked the same and everything was the same. The only thing Kowalski was confident about was that Blowhole had told him to swim out west.

It felt as though another eternity had passed when Kowalski spotted a dolphin. He gave an internal sigh until he saw another. They caught sight of him too and decided to investigate, like the curious creatures they were.

Kowalski surfaced, catching his breath as a few other dolphins surfaced with him.

"Look at this! I've never seen a bird like this before." A male exclaimed as he circled Kowalski.

"You don't suppose he's a penguin? Like the one Doris is canoodling with?" Another female said.

Kowalski blushed but pushed back his inhibitions enough to engage in the senseless conversation.

"You know Doris? Where is she? I need to talk with her."

The male smirked and inched closer to the female.

"This is the penguin Doris is dating. You know, when she describes all her interspeices friends, she describes them a lot... bigger."

Kowalski sighed and rolled his eyes. What he would give to be a little taller, even if he was above average penguin height.

"Do you know where she is or not?"

The male smiled.

"Sure, I'll get her for you. What's this about?"

Kowalski was close to losing his temper. Dolphins were way too happy, cunning and annoying.

"It's an emergency. I would very much appreciate it if you could get her now. It regards her brother so she would very much like to know."

The female snickered and leaned back to the male.

"Of course it's about Francis, he's just as much a freak as what Doris is."

The pair of dolphins were lucky they dipped back beneath the water before Kowalski could poke their eyes out with his beak. Doris had never mentioned bullying before but then again, she had pretty tough skin and didn't care much about what others thought of her. And he could not imagine how uninterested Blowhole would be with their opinions.

A minute later another dolphin surfaced, suddenly. It caught Kowalski off guard and made his heart skip a beat, until he noticed it was Doris.

"Kowalski? What are you doing here? I'm still mad, I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not here to argue, not here to beg. It's your brother," Kowalski said emotionless. He had had enough with dealing with dolphins emotions.

"I'm mad at him too."

"No, listen. Things went wrong at the lair. He's sick. Very sick."

Doris lost her angry gaze and her brows raised in concern.

"Sick? What do you mean?" She asked.

"He's been developing a virus. One he intended on giving the humans and turning them all into monsters. He's caught it himself."

Kowalski tried to look sympathetic for Doris. This was not something he would ever want to tell anyone. Especially not someone he cared so much about.

"What? Is he ok?"

"No, we're trying to develop a cure. Something to help him but over the last few days our fears are that it may be too late."

Doris shook her head. Everything was stated so fast she thought it was a joke.

"Can I see him?"

"No. He's way too contagious to be around. All it takes is a split second of a mistake. A tear of his, saliva, you'll be infected."

"It's a good thing he's your boyfriend then and not mine."

"What?" Kowalski said.

Perhaps he had missed something because he had no idea what Doris was hinting about. Just like back the lair when she had said they were both idiots.

"You can't stop me. You can't even keep up with me," Doris said, somewhat childishly as she suddenly forced herself below the waves and shot off in the direction of the shore.

"Doris! No!"

But it was too late and she was right, Kowalski had no chance at keeping up with someone who was specifically designed by nature to swim fast.

Back at the lair, Blowhole was in his office tapping away at his keyboard again. He heard the commotion of doors opening and smiled to himself at the thought Kowalski had returned. But then he caught himself. Smiling at Kowalski's return? Why?

"Kowalski? You're back?" He called out needless to say.

But instead of hearing the pat pat pat of Kowalski's little webbed feet against the stone floor, he heard the electrical hum of one of his segways.

Doris appeared in the door frame and Blowhole instantly began to back up. She wasn't meant to be here. That's why he sent Kowalski out in the first place.

"Francis. What-what are those on your head?" Doris asked as she rode into the room.

"Doris?"

"Your skin. It's blue," she said more distraught.

"Don't come any closer! Don't touch me!"

"Francis, what is this?" She said as she stopped.

"Did Kowalski explain?"

"A little. A virus."

"Well, that's all there is to it, really. But you have to leave before you get infected too. You're in danger."

Blowhole tried not to get too sad or show too much weakness. He knew how emotional Doris could get and he wanted to stay strong for her.

"No way. I've only just got you back, I'm not losing you again."

"Doris! Don't you understand? If I could share even a fifth of my brain with you I would." Blowhole rose his voice, somewhat losing his temper.

"Why does Kowalski get to stay here then? He said he's been here for days!"

Blowhole couldn't help but roll his eye. She had to know that Kowalski was the next more knowledgeable creature after himself.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Kowalski," he said with a half lidded, tired eye.

"I'm not. In fact, I'll say to you what I briefly said to him. It's a good thing he's your boyfriend. You can be the freak dating a penguin now."

Blowhole was caught completely off guard. He knew Doris could be petty and it annoyed him to no end when she had to argue about things completely irrelevant to the situation.

"What? I'm not dating him!"

"It's the Jay situation all over again."

"I am not arguing about your ex boyfriends right now. We have something very serious to talk about right now."

"Then speak, boyfriend stealer."

Blowhole growled. A low noise in the back of his throat as he mentally had to stop himself grabbing her and throwing her back into the ocean.

"Oh, Doris. I swear it's like talking to a calf sometimes. You are in danger being around me. I'm infected and you need to keep your distance. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you in this mess too."

Doris stared straight at Blowhole. Her eyes quivering and turning pink.

"Don't cry. You know it always gets me too."

"Kowalski said it's too late. Is it too late? Am I going to lose you again?" She lightly sobbed.

"Doris..."

Blowhole would be sure to punch Kowalski his very own Blowhole when he got back. He told him to tell Doris he was infected, not dying.

Doris continued to look Blowhole in the eye, completely devastated. Tears rolled down her tender cheeks as Blowhole gave in and rode forwards, wrapping his flippers around her and willing himself not to cry.

"I will never give up fighting to stay with you as long as my heart is beating. Dry those tears, tell mom I'll be ok. I promise."

Doris nodded and squeezed her brother tightly before she let go and backed up outside the door.

"Ok. But you can't stop me coming by to check on you. I'll hold my breath the whole time, I promise."

"Ok," Blowhole said with a tender smile. "I'll see you later."


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: I'm about 6 or 7 chapters ahead of schedule so enjoy this extra one! Poor Blowhole can't catch a break can he?

* * *

Blowhole hadn't known, but Kowalski had returned faster than what he had expected and had managed to listen in on his and Doris' conversation. He hadn't wanted to be deceptive and spy but he couldn't bring himself to insert himself into the situation. The talk would have been better without him and he was right. Blowhole knew how to handle his sister and things hadn't ended bad at all.

It was later on that day, the pair of scientists were working hard in the lab with Blowhole at the lab computer and Kowalski going over research papers and documents.

"Uuggh! Look at them! They're at least 2 inches long now! They keep getting caught on things."

Kowalski looked up from his position on the desk and took the pencil he was chewing out of his mouth. Blowhole was with that stupid hand mirror again.

"Stop obsessing."

Blowhole slammed the mirror down and turned to shoot Kowalski a look of hate.

"You try living with horns!"

Kowalski rolled his eyes and looked back to the documents he was scanning. But Blowhole picked the mirror up again. Kowalski tried to ignore him this time but no matter what, Blowhole had to make a point to moan about how he looked. Not that Kowalski didn't feel bad. The guy was literally turning into a monster. But even then, they had a ton of work to do and Blowhole's screen was a few seconds from going into standby.

"Kowalski? Kowalski, where are you?!" Blowhole suddenly panicked.

Kowalski sat still and just looked over to the dolphin. He hadn't moved for a good hour but the dolphin was frantically looking all over the place.

"Kowalski!" Blowhole shouted.

Kowalski jumped up from his sitting position and waved his flippers in front of Blowhole. The poor dolphin looked terrified and Kowalski could finally see why. Blowhole's eye had turned black with only a small ring of white around his black pupil.

"Kowalski! I can't see!" He exclaimed.

Kowalski jumped up and grabbed one of Blowhole's flailing flippers, bringing it down and holding it tenderly.

"It's ok, it's ok."

"Everything's in black and white! I can't see?"

"Well, which is it? You can or can't?"

Blowhole pushed the bird back with their interlocking flippers and growled.

"Don't get smart with me! My vision has tunneled and it's in grayscale!"

Kowalski latched onto Blowhole's flipper again and tugged at him to gain his attention and pull him away from going on another frantic panic.

"Look at me. Focus on me. Can you see me?"

Blowhole focused and looked down. Kowalski tried to look as calm for Blowhole as he could but looking into his void eye scared the life out of him. What kind of a monster was Blowhole turning into that included blue skin, horns and black and white tunnel vision? A sea monster perhaps? One camouflaged to the rich, deep blue depths of the ocean where there was no need for vision in colour. This was getting freaky.

"Kowalski, I can't cope with this. We're not fast enough!"

"We are, we are. Just don't panic."

Blowhole grew agitated. The initial shock and panic wore off as he now stared into nothing with a scowl.

"I swear, if I ever find out how this happened. I'll strangle myself if it really was my carelessness."

Kowalski rolled his eyes again, somewhat lucky Blowhole couldn't see because if he could, Kowalski would be very sore in many places by now. But he would love to find out how this happened too and indeed would strangle Blowhole too if he had done this to himself.

"We just need to focus. Can you focus? Keep working? Can you see your computer screen? Your keyboard?"

Blowhole growled slightly and pulled his flippers away from the bird completely.

"Of course I can. I've not gone blind. And I can type on my keyboard with my eye closed."

"Then zip the beak and keep working."

Another growl and the clicking of keys told Kowalski his orders had been heard and he could continue on with his work. He couldn't afford for Blowhole to go crazy with panic and the best distraction was working.

Kowalski carried on with his own work for a few minutes until he could do no more with the physical sheets of paper. He needed a computer. He looked up to see Blowhole still working away and sighed internally.

A relieved sigh that productions were on the go again.

"Blowhole, I just need to use your computer for a moment. I'll use the one in your office."

Blowhole didn't say a word. Just nodded. Kowalski could tell the situation was getting to the dolphin, but he was very mentally strong and pushed through it like a champion.

Kowalski hopped down from the desk in the lab, making sure to be extra heavy footed so Blowhole could tell he was leaving without the need for sight and he disappeared behind the lab door and into the hallway.

He gave a sigh as he leaned a flipper on the wall in the hallway. Things were moving way too fast for Kowalski's liking and he really didnt know what to do. Was it even any use keeping on track with developing a cure? They wouldn't be able to make it on time that was for sure. It would take some miracle for everything to turn out fine in the end. But he had to push on, had to keep strong. He couldn't show weakness to his new friend, not when he was counting on him.

Kowalski set himself up in the office as he heard distant voices from the lab. He could tell one was Blowhole. Blowhole's voice was often loud and obnoxious so he had no trouble deciphering that. But it wasn't too many minutes later that everything went quiet again and the electrical hum of a segway inched closer.

Blowhole suddenly appeared in the door, clutching the door frame, looking every which way and giving up trying to find Kowalski as he sighed and just looked down to the control panel of his segway.

"Red One wants to speak with you. I don't know what about since he won't tell me. But you will tell me when you return. He'll be waiting in the lobster's quarters."

Kowalski nodded and felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Then he realised Blowhole probably couldn't see him and acknowledged with words instead.

He didn't know why but he always felt uneasy around that lobster. Whether it was their weird lack of sentimental emotions or something else, he couldn't quite put his flippers on it. They were almost like machines. Unable to feel pain, apparently they could live forever until killed by a third party. Just overall weird creatures.

He travelled the lair to where Red One had wanted to meet him. It was the lobsters quarters. A weird room with a wide but shallow pool that they used for sleeping. The room was otherwise empty, bar Red One who stood at the bottom of the pool. Kowalski couldn't tell whether he was sleeping or just pretending but he didn't have to awkwardly wait for long, as the lobster began scuttling up the ramp and out of the water.

"Kowalski."

Kowalski said nothing, just stood and waited for the lobster to state his business.

The lobster looked down and did nothing else as his scratchy voice broke.

"We found out how Doc got infected."

Kowalski perked up completely attentive and pressed the lobster on.

"How?" He demanded.

"It was an act of treason by one of our own."

Kowalski's heart thumped in his chest. He could feel his blood rush to his head where he grew light headed and enraged with whoever would dare do something like this.

"Who was it?!"

"Me."

There was silence that seemed to last an eternity. Kowalski could not begin to think of something he could say that would express just how angry he was. Or how much he wanted this to just be some sick joke that the lobster didn't understand was not funny or appropriate.

"But I didn't mean for it to get this far."

Kowalski couldn't stop his eyes clouding over with red rage and clenched his flippers tightly.

"What? What?!"

"I only want to teach him a lesson! I thought he had a cure and everything already! That was in the plans. I didn't mean for all this to happen."

"Didn't mean it? Red One, thanks to you, he's going to die. There's no other way around it. He's going to die! I can't make a cure in time and everyone knows it! I know it! Blowhole knows it! Skipper has a dagger with Blowhole's name on it the second his mind snaps! You've killed him!"

The lobster made some noises akin to sobbing yet Kowalski had never seen a lobster cry so could not confirm or deny if that was what was happening to the little red guy.

Kowalski could not see how Red One's explanation could even justify thinking of doing something like this but he couldn't bring himself to walk away not knowing.

"How? Why? Why would you do this to the best person in your life? The guy that saved your miserable little life from a lobster cage?"

Kowalski wanted the daggers to hurt. Every one he threw he wanted the lobster to feel inside him and feel remorse for what he had done.

"It was to teach him a lesson. He's boiled me before, ripped other's legs off. He's a monster inside so I thought he should have a body to match."

Kowalski couldn't hold in his rage this time. Blowhole had saved all of these lobster's lives. Yes, he wasn't the nicest guy in the world and Kowalski certainly didn't want to validate his abusive behaviours but lobsters can't feel pain like they could. They couldn't even feel it emotionally as he could. The amount of pain Kowalski was in, the lobster couldn't even comprehend.

Kowalski had to stop himself ripping every leg off the lobster at this point. Instead he headed for the door and only looked back once to scowl.

"You had better run from this place. As far as you can and hope to the sea Gods Blowhole doesn't find you."

But the lobster looked down and seemed to apprehend the situation, much to Kowalski's surprise.

"Actually, I would like for Blowhole to do what he will with me. I have wronged him more than he could ever wrong me."

"You really are the most senseless creature on the planet."

The lobster looked up, gave a straight face and nodded.

"I am. But now I want to right my wrong. I know exactly when he got infected. Won't that information be valuable?"

Kowalski took a moment, then nodded.

"You had better come with me then."

With that, the pair made their way back to Blowhole. If Kowalski had nails he would have been biting them the whole journey back. He just felt himself lucky he wasn't on the receiving end of what Blowhole was going to give this lobster for this absolute betrayal.

He did however, feel a sense of relief that they had finally found out how this happened. Dates could then be backtracked and Kowalski could tell roughly how much time Blowhole had left before he was completely consumed by the virus. But, he found himself not wanting to know more and more. It was a weird feeling, just waiting for the eventual demise of your friend.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: For those of you reading this story as it's coming out and not 10 years in the future, you're some lucky fools as I'm going to be uploading a chapter once a day for a week since I'm so ahead of schedule. So enjoy my lovelies.

P.s. I feel as though the next few chapters have a lot of dialogue and less story progression, but I still hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

* * *

Kowalski hadn't stayed in the same room when Red One confessed his wrong doings to Blowhole. He was either a brave little lobster or the most stupid thing on the planet to purposely anger a 'monster'.

Kowalski got on with work in Blowhole's office. Just a few more hours of computer work before he could start testing and experimenting with the real virus. Although progress was swift, he felt on edge by the eerie silence. Blowhole wasn't a very quiet guy so Kowalski had no idea why he wasn't screaming the lair down already. Or perhaps he had killed the lobster the second he revealed the truth and there was no need for screaming. Kowalski didn't know and he didn't like it.

Most of the day went by until early evening rolled around. Kowalski hadn't seen Blowhole since Red One confessed and he grew worried. Perhaps Blowhole was working, but Kowalski had been in the lab for most of the afternoon and he hadn't seen even a clue that Blowhole was anywhere.

Kowalski also grew uneasy upon thinking whether he should leave for the night or keep working. The margin of time for creating this cure was getting smaller and smaller as time and days went by so Kowalski worked until his little flippers were sore and he was exhausted. Even then, he kept working, ignoring the urge of hunger in his stomach, the ache of his eyes and the pounding in his head. He didn't have to worry about Skipper any longer, since he knew he was working on this cure. So Kowalski abandoned his needs for sleep and food and kept working well into the night.

Glancing at the clock on the computer monitor, Kowalski sighed as another hour of the night went by and time stood at 11pm. He should stop. His work would get more sloppy the more tired he got and he simply couldn't afford to make mistakes.

Luckily for him, or unlucky given whether he was favouring rest or work, the door to the lab opened. In rode an angel, one Kowalski hoped would take him to bed.

"Kowalski? You're still working?"

It was Doris. Kowalski took a few seconds to clear his mind and respond.

"Doris? What are you doing here? It's so late."

Doris rode into the room and up to the desk Kowalski was stationed at.

"I wanted to check up on Francis before bed. Where is he?"

Kowalski looked back to the door as it slid closed again, thrusting the room into the same weird silence he had been immersed in for hours.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him for hours. We had a revelation that changed everything."

Doris blinked, interested, but said nothing so Kowalski could explain.

"Red One did this. His best friend..."

Doris gasped silently and shook her head. Her brows knitted down as anger filled her too. Kowalski had moved past the initial anger and was now in denial. But Doris was passionate, she didn't like to let her anger go, just like her brother.

"I have a feeling I know where he is."

Doris said nothing else as she headed for the door again and disappeared. Kowalski was once again left alone in silence. He knew he probably should have given himself a rest but he couldn't stop the fears of failing.

Down in the lower level of the lair, Blowhole swam in circles in the indoor pool. Not very fast circles, he more or less just glided around and let the whirlpool he was creating carry him.

He heard the door open from below the surface and rose up out of the water to inspect. Who could have been there so late at night? A lobster for late night maintenance?

"Doris? What are you doing here so late? I told you not to come here. Don't you ever listen?"

Doris shook her head as though she was dramatically making sure Blowhole knew he had no power over her. She then moved from the door further into the room.

"You said I could visit. And it looks like I'm just on time. You're spiraling again."

"No I'm not."

This warranted another very dramatic brow perk from Doris as she just stared at Blowhole who lowered his head in defeat.

"Have you told mom?"

"Eh, not exactly. You know she'll get mad. I don't think you need that on your mind too."

Blowhole stayed silent. What more could he say? He didn't want to say anything.

"You know Kowalski's still up there working."

Blowhole suddenly perked his head up in surprise.

"He is? Why? I thought he would have left hours ago."

Doris shrugged and rode forward before slipping off the segway and onto the floor to be eye level with her brother.

"It is strange. Have you drugged him?"

Blowhole suddenly backed up with an offended look on his face.

"What? No! Everything Kowalski has done past us finding out I'm infected has been on his own free will."

Doris nodded.

"You have to go tell him to rest. He looked like death."

Blowhole let his head lean on the side of the pool. He was tired too.

"I try not to read into things too much but I think he's doing all of this for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. You're his religion, he can't fail you."

Doris looked down and sighed. A slightly strangled sigh that she perhaps didn't mean to let out.

"I wish he would for once."

"And have me turn into a monster?" Blowhole teased.

"No, no! He's just so desperate."

Blowhole chuckled at that and shook his head slowly.

"Is this the upcoming 17th breakup?" He teased again.

Doris chuckled back, then took a second to stare off at nothing and look back to her brother with a childish giggle.

"I was kinda hoping you'd pull a Jay on me."

Blowhole laughed back and playfully pushed her shoulder.

"With Kowalski? You have to be kidding."

Doris laughed and pushed her brother back.

"Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em. You don't play Monopoly with just anyone."

Blowhole rolled his eye and crossed his flippers.

"Why are girls always like this? A guy can't just have a friend, it always has to be a potential love interest."

"You can have friends. You've had friends. You just seem to like my leftovers for some reason."

Blowhole growled playfully and dragged himself up out of the pool.

"Enough! I'll go check on Kowalski. You go home, it's getting late."

Doris chuckled as she climbed back onto her segway and followed her brother to the door once he had secured himself on his.

He saw her out and wished her a goodnight as she disappeared out of the -2 underwater entrance/exit. From there he mulled over his thoughts for a while. The visit from Doris had been nice and had let him clear his mind somewhat, even if he was still overwhelmed by everything that had been happening. That's why he went for a swim. The ocean always made him feel normal. Or as normal as he could possibly feel. But not wanting to spread disease he had used the indoor pool.

Although it was late, Blowhole had no intentions on sleeping. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to even if he tried. He supposed he had to deal with Kowalski first, though, if he wanted to do anything else that night.

Blowhole slowly made his way to the lab, where he opened the door and found Kowalski slouched over on the desk, a pencil in his beak and a test tube in his flippers. Doris was right, he looked like death with his red eyes and his staggered movements.

Blowhole shook his head and sighed as he rolled over to the desk.

"Kowalski, you have to stop."

"But I'm on a roll now," Kowalski mumbled as the pencil dropped out of his beak.

"You're exhausted and you're going to make mistakes that will kill me faster," Blowhole said bluntly.

Kowalski sighed and released the test tube in his flippers.

"I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep for weeks."

"Then don't sleep. Come have a coffee with me."

"This late?"

"Well, you could stay and sleep on the desk," Blowhole said, crossing his flippers and getting annoyed with the conversation already.

Kowalski obliged and hopped down from the desk, but miscalculated how far down the ground was and tripped upon hitting the floor. Blowhole snickered and but hid his face as Kowalski stared up with a scowl.

"Shut up. I'm tired," he mumbled again.

Blowhole rolled his eye and made a pouting face.

"And I'm supposed to feel sorry for you?"

"Well I am doing this for you. You should be kissing my scaley orange feet."

Blowhole chuckled as he watched the penguin slowly waddle over to his segway, stumbling every now and again but catching himself before he could go down.

"As much as I'd love to kiss your feet, Kowalski, groveling isn't really my thing. I'd much rather have you kiss my er- flukes?"

Kowalski reached the segway and held out a flipper to steady himself on the contraption as he looked up at Blowhole.

"Your whit failing you?"

Blowhole said nothing. Just looked down with a smirk as he rolled back on his segway, causing Kowalski to let go and instantly lose his balance as he toppled to the floor on his face.

"You're drunkenly tired."

Kowalski just mumbled something inaudible as he climbed to his knees.

Blowhole took pity on the poor bird and leaned down to pick him up. Kowalski startled as he was hoisted up in the air and plonked down on Blowhole's segway console. Being this high up, however, did not help his sense of balance as he began to rock back. Fearing he was going to fall to the ground, his back was stopped and pressed up against the dolphin. Kowalski sighed and calmed his heart as he looked straight up and into the dolphin's eye, who was in turn looking straight down at the penguin.

"Hold on tight. Don't fall. If you break your bones or I run you over it's not my fault, ok?"

Kowalski just nodded and looked straight ahead as the dolphin started his journey to the kitchen.

Blowhole was sure that the bird would probably agree to anything given his tired state of mind. He was completely worn out physically and mentally and Blowhole had to admit it would probably be funny to mess with him. He didn't, however. His top priority was getting Kowalski to take some rest and get some food into him so he would be able to keep working the next day.

They arrived at the kitchen and Blowhole set Kowalski gently down on the table before heading over to the cupboards.

Kowalski didn't waste anytime in ordering Blowhole around with demands.

"Make me something strong."

Blowhole rolled his eye and bit back a growl. He didn't want to agitate the tired penguin but no one bosses Blowhole around. So instead he nodded and went back to his cunning self.

"I'll do you one better," he said.

Blowhole set out 2 hot beverages on the table. One for Kowalski and one for himself. He told Kowalski they were chai lattes, which they were. Kowalski was ignorant when it came to coffee so just guessed because it had the word latte in it, it was filled with caffeine. To Blowhole's humour, a chai latte was actually a type of indian tea. No coffee in it at all. Kowalski didn't complain though, he enjoyed every drop of it.


	27. Chapter 27

The kitchen was chilly but that did a job waking the boys up more and slowly bringing Kowalski back to his waking senses. His mind had been well and truly cleared and now he sat munching on some sashimi Blowhole had laid out for them. The shakes in Kowalski's flippers subsided and he slowly began to feel more tired as time went on.

The clock struck midnight, not that it made a sound as Kowalski glanced over to it every now and again. But now his mind was cleared he could talk to Blowhole like the penguin he was and not an infant.

"Did Red One tell you? I didn't see you after that."

Blowhole looked down and clasped his cup of tea tightly. He hadn't wanted to think about that anymore. But he had several constant reminders, that being his darkening skin, his horns and his blackened eye.

Blowhole nodded before he said anything more.

"Yes, he told me. I nearly lost it. I felt something change inside me at that moment. I wanted nothing more than to kill him. To grab him with my teeth and tear him apart limb from limb... that's why I didn't. I can't become the monster he says I am."

Kowalski looked up with wide eyes.

"So, what happened to him? To you?"

Blowhole shrugged.

"I told him to get lost, but in a much more vulgar way. As for me, I went down to the lowest level of the lair. I have an indoor pool there."

Kowalski nodded.

"Did Doris manage to cheer you up?"

Blowhole smiled. It was a warm smile as he looked down into his cup.

"She always does."

Kowalski nodded again, feeling a slight pang of awkwardness in the silence. He couldn't put his flipper directly on why he felt awkward. Perhaps it was because Doris was Blowhole's sister. It was always supposed to be awkward talking to your girlfriend's brother about her, given how drastically different their relationships are to her.

There was nothing else Kowalski really wanted to say. They were both vulnerable and tired, a little down in the dumps with problems hanging over their heads. Perhaps some gossip would cheer the pair up?

"So... what happened with Jay?" Kowalski asked cautiously.

Upon hearing the name, Blowhole scowled and squeezed his eye closed before sighing and relaxing again.

"She told you about that?"

"I overheard you both talking. She mentioned someone named Jay. Who is Jay?"

Blowhole let go of his cup and leaned back in his chair. Behaviour he exhibited when he was already done with the conversation before it had a chance to really begin.

"Just another guy she couldn't commit to."

"And how were you involved? She compared that situation to us. Is that why she's so mad at both of us?"

Blowhole nodded.

"She acts like it was me who actively chased him down and stole him away from her. But in reality he was begging me for sustenance that Doris couldn't provide."

Kowalski cocked a brow. The way Blowhole spoke sounded like he should have known what happened and that perhaps it was something Doris should have told him before.

"So... what happened?"

"He cheated on her with me."

Kowalski paused and an awkward silence consumed the both of them. Doris definitely hadn't mentioned this before and now Kowalski could see why. He couldn't imagine how hurt she must have been to discover her brother betraying her with her own boyfriend.

"...Out of everything you could have said, that is the last thing I expected to hear."

"Villains don't have private love lives, huh?" Blowhole said with a smirk.

But when he received nothing more than a blank stare back from Kowalski he lowered his head in a more remorseful manner.

"In my defence, I was under the impression they were over. And anyway, it wasn't even that enjoyable."

Kowalski still didn't know what he should have done or said in that moment.

"I didn't know... She never told me about that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Kowalski."

Wasn't that a statement and a half? Kowalski nodded and set a thoughtful gaze across Blowhole.

"Well, can I know more about you?" He asked.

"Depends on what you want to know," Blowhole said sitting up and picking up his cup once again.

"Small things first. What's your favourite colour?"

"Mint green."

"Most embarrassing memory?"

Blowhole was suddenly taken aback. That had escalated quickly. He chuckled and looked to the ceiling as he dug into his memories.

"That's going a little deep," he chuckled. "Alright, uhh... I have a nick in my tongue. When I was young, barely a calf, I thought I could take down this tasty looking octopus. I was wrong, very wrong. It bit a chunk of my tongue off trying to get me to let it go. Couldn't hunt my own food for weeks after that cause it hurt too bad. And it's safe to say Doris found it amusing."

Kowalski laughed to the dolphin's misfortune.

"Not as smart as you like to think you are?"

"Hey, I was a kid."

There was another moment of blissfully ignorant laughter before Kowalski looked over Blowhole again. He hadn't made an effort to avoid looking at Blowhole's changing body, but his eyes couldn't help wandering over Blowhole's head, between his horns and his black eye. Blowhole could see Kowalski's eyes jerking around and frowned upon realising what he was staring at.

"What are you going to do when all of this is over?" Kowalski suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When this virus nightmare is over."

"You mean if," Blowhole said without thinking.

But Kowalski kept staring expectantly.

"I'd rather not think about it right now. Things will be just as bad after as they are now," Blowhole complained.

"How so?"

"Look at me. I'm not a dolphin anymore. I won't be able to leave the lair or swim in the ocean for fear of some human catching sight of me. They'll hunt me down. It'll be worse than SeaVille. And I can't take over the world. Not looking like this."

"We can reverse the changes."

Blowhole grit his teeth and shook his head. He would do anything to be able to go back in time and smack himself around the head and tell himself not to be so stupid.

"We can probably get my skin to change colour again but I can't un-grow horns. What if I start growing more limbs?" He exclaimed.

"I'll find a way," Kowalski said, as calm as ever as he looked into Blowhole's eye.

But Blowhole was already angered. Already back at loathing himself.

"Why would you want to? Why not just let me perish? You owe me nothing."

"I owe Doris. I promised her and I promised you. As the good guy, I never take back my word."

"And as the bad guy, Skipper will have you dragged 1,000 miles away from me when this is over. We will engage in senseless battle at my next scheme to rid the world from the humans."

"It doesn't have to be that way," Kowalski said standing up.

"Why doesn't it?" Blowhole said leaning down.

"You can make a change. Instead of using this hatred to fuel your red blinded revenges, use it to better yourself. Better the world. Think of those hundreds of dolphins stuck in captivity just as you were. How helpless and mistreated they are."

"Kowalski, you're just adding wood to the fire." Blowhole balled his flippers into fists.

"Listen. Instead of attacking the humans, free the dolphins. Become their hero and not the human's villain."

Blowhole was stunned silent. There was a sharp pain of lingering shame in the back of head. That had been one of his plans before, to free the cetaceans of SeaVille and dismantle the business. But he was too selfish to go through with it. The only important person was himself, but things got lonely by himself.

"Oh, Kowalski," he sighed. "I've royally messed everything in my life up."

Kowalski gave a tender smile and waddled closer to Blowhole, putting his flippers over Blowhole's tightly closed fist.

"And we will fix it. Alright?"

"Alright."


	28. Chapter 28

It was a very late night for the both of the boys. 2am before they parted ways and Blowhole left Kowalski to sleep on the couch in the entertainment room.

Kowalski did managed to get some precious sleep, though not until after he woke in an anxious fit only an hour after he had fallen asleep for the first time. Too many things circling around his head. Way too many things. And not just things that had been obvious to him before, now he had a myriad of new things to think about in the shelter of the dark night. Was everyone right? Skipper and Doris? Was he falling for Blowhole?

He quickly turned to bury his face in the couch cushions, moaning painfully at his misfortunes. He was a sucker when it came to love, just as Skipper had said. He was both oblivious to the obvious but so desperate once he got the grasp for it. Blowhole had been extra nice to him the past few weeks. What did he feel to Kowalski? 4am was overthinking hour. Mistakes are made by thinking at night. Kowalski had to think logically. He was in the process of saving the dolphin's life, so of course he was going to be a little extra nicer to the penguin. But he made a comment about being the next best thing to Doris. Skipper made that comment too! Gah! No! Now was not the time to be thinking about courting Blowhole! He needed to keep his mind free and fresh with knowledge about how to kill the virus.

Anyway, Blowhole was a villain. But he showed interest in wanting to change. Kowalski could be his mentor. Enough! Sleep!

_"Kowalski, I love you!" Blowhole suddenly exclaimed._

_Kowalski blushed and had to look away. He couldn't believe something like this would happen. He knew he shouldn't have driven so deep into the dolphins life._

_"It's not right," he replied._

_Blowhole shook his head, on the verge of tears. Life would always kick him down and take the things he loved away._

_"But it is. Kowalski, no one loves you more than me. I understand you completely like no one ever can. Everything we've been through together..."_

_"You want to destroy the world, I want to save it. Can't you see the irony of being together?"_

_Blowhole let a tear slip from his eye. He was conflicted. This project he had been working long years of life for. To finally get revenge but at the cost of someone he loved? Revenge or Kowalski? What should he chose?_

_Kowalski began to walk away, turning his back on the dolphin. He had other things to worry about, other things he needed to focus on. He needed to cure the dolphin first before he thought about perusing anything._

_Blowhole was distraught as he watched the penguin waddle_ away.

_"Kowalski!" He shouted._

_Kowalski felt nothing._

_"Kowalski! Kowalski!"_

"Kowalskiiiii."

Kowalski felt a nudge on his side. It was gentle but it was followed up by an annoying poke to his temple. He tried to ignore it but it persisted and followed an amused chuckle.

"Kowalski, wake up."

Kowalski suddenly snapped his eyes open and glared around quickly. His heart racing, his head pounding and his eyes straining as he looked up at the silhouette of an angel blocking the light of the room.

"Deep sleeper? I thought I'd have to pour a bucket of ice water over you... Or acid."

The dolphin moved around the sofa and sat down next to Kowalski. It was only Blowhole. He seemed cheery, or as cheery as he would let himself appear.

Kowalski sat up fully, leaned back on the sofa and rubbed his tired eyes, groaning at the bright lights. His waking senses slowly returned after a minute of sitting like a brain dead jellyfish. He glanced at the clock and shook his head in shock as he realised the time was 10:30am. He quickly jumped up and was about to jump off the couch before Blowhole lifted a flipper to stop him.

"It's so late! We've got to get to work!" He exclaimed.

Blowhole just chuckled as he took his flipper back and looked to the huge flat screen TV.

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

Blowhole chuckled again, before reaching for the TV remote and turning it on.

"I just did, didn't I? Or are you still asleep?"

Kowalski shook his head and slapped himself. Nope, he was definitely awake.

"Come on! We've got to get to work! Half the day is already gone!"

Again, Blowhole reached his flipper out and pushed Kowalski down until his legs gave in under the pressure and he sat back.

"Relax. I've been working all morning and the tests are in incubation. There's nothing you can do for at least another hour."

Kowalski shook his head, slightly agitated and attempted to stand up once again.

"I've been working on a vaccine too. I have to work on that."

Blowhole cocked a brow and turned his gaze from the TV.

"A vaccine? Kowalski I told you a vaccine won't help me."

"Not for you, moron, for me! For Doris."

Blowhole froze for a moment before his face fell with a look of mixed anger and offense.

"Kowalski, the only way anyone would catch it from me would be through exchange of bodily fluids. That's not going to happen."

Kowalski pushed past Blowhole this time and managed to hop down from the couch. He was cranky, he was hungry and he needed to get a move on with work.

"It's careless accidents. Need I remind you how you contracted your own virus?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! I was attacked!"

"A careless mistake, leaving it where anyone can get it."

Blowhole shook his head in anger.

"So what? You're implying I'm going to purposely give it to you and Doris?"

Kowalski crossed his flippers as he began waddling to the door, being closely watched by Blowhole as he began to ball his flippers into fists in anger.

"I'm just saying anything can happen. We have to be vigilant and not stop working. But all you seem to want to do is slack off. Is that a persistent problem? Because you were always behind in the virus development too."

Blowhole sprang up and on to his segway in an instant, still clutching the TV remote tightly in his balled flippers.

"Kowalski, you're walking on thin ice. Be careful there buddy," he said through grit teeth.

"Do you want to be the reason me and Doris dies too?"

Blowhole shook his head, enraged, he shrieked and lobbed the TV remote at the little bird. It hit the floor, a mere foot away from Kowalski with tremendous force that shattered the plastic shell and caused fragments to bounce around the room and off of Kowalski. Kowalski stood in shock for a moment before Blowhole came forward and leaned down to him menacingly.

"I couldn't care less about what would happen to you. Or clearly I was stupid enough to care because I took the poison out of you before I got the chance to properly use it. That's the problem with everyone, you all think you can step all over me when I show mercy!"

Kowalski shook himself back to sense and glared up at the dolphin.

"I'm just saying you should use your brain in this situation."

"Oh, like you don't! You're only doing this so Doris will sleep with you again! Well good luck with that!"

This time Kowalski balled his flippers defensively. But he couldn't let himself get enraged, not unless he wanted to damn Blowhole and leave him to decay into the monster he already was. But he managed to breathe himself back to sense and just looked up to Blowhole disappointed.

"Insults will get you nowhere."

"Is it technically an insult if it's the truth? Get over yourself Kowalski. Doris doesn't want to be with you. You're like a desperate little leech."

"How would you know anything about us and what we want?"

"Because she tells me! She's my sister! She's waiting for another excuse to break up with you! You're a freak! You're so desperate, you're embarrassing! Just give up already!"

Kowalski stood in silence for a moment, the only sounds being Blowhole's angered breaths. A lot of the things Blowhole had shouted in rage were hurtful. Very hurtful. But Kowalski was the bigger man and chose to ignore most of them because he knew they were rooted in fear.

"It doesn't matter who I'm doing this for. For you, for Doris, just for my God damn amusement. I'm still saving your worthless life. Be grateful."

He turned on his heel and headed to the door double time. He didn't want another shouting match, didn't want another remote thrown at him, he didn't want to get mentally abused anymore. He wanted to hurry up and get this cure made so he could leave and just throw himself back into commando work so he could forget about all of this mess. Perhaps he was an idiot for wanting to help an enemy. Perhaps he was an even bigger idiot for considering an enemy a friend. What a turn around this had been from his dream. Perhaps it would have been better if Blowhole didnt wake him at all. He couldn't believe he nearly admitted to liking Blowhole. Who could fall in love with that monster?


	29. Chapter 29

Author's note: There's so much teenage angst. It's like a soap opera at this point.

* * *

Kowalski was in the lab going over what Blowhole had done that morning and reading every new note he had made and left. All the edited documents on the computer and voice files. There had been a lot of progress that morning and Blowhole was right, like usual. There wasn't much more Kowalski could do besides sit and stare at the tests as they incubated.

Now he felt bad. He was the biggest hypocrite he had ever met, yelling at Blowhole for being lazy and behind when in reality Kowalski had been sleeping while Blowhole worked his flippers off. He couldn't imagine how the dolphin must have felt just then. Insulted, upset, enraged because Kowalski had blamed him for his shortcomings. What kind of a hero was Kowalski if he blamed the victim?

Blowhole was changing, he may not have looked it but he was scared. He's been scared ever since the first day. Kowalski made a promise to help and make things better, but for now all he seemed to have done was make things worse. What kind of a penguin was he? What kind of a friend was he? Blowhole had opened up like a flower under the blazing sun for Kowalski. Had let him in on how he was feeling, his regrets and his pain. Kowalski just stomped all over everything. What was wrong with him?

Kowalski also thought about how much Blowhole had changed. He could certainly be cruel and treat everyone around him like dirt but maybe Kowalski liked being treated like dirt. Or maybe he liked the way Blowhole slowly started to trust him. Slowly let his true colours shine through, and they weren't all black and grey, they were complicated and wild. Blowhole hadn't really changed at all, now that he thought about it, just shown Kowalski more sides to him. His vulnerable side where he let Kowalski in on his mental struggles and Kowalski hadn't judged him at all. His more deceptive side where he had wronged his sister, keeping his double life a secret and stealing Jay from her. His kind and loving side, where he just loved to joke and play around. Ok, he let that one out a lot. Kowalski could still feel the burn of alcohol in the back of his throat. These were all dangerous things to think about, but how could Kowalski not love what a character he was and how deep his personality flowed?

He was suddenly torn away from his thoughts as he heard the door open. His face flushed red in shame as he turned expecting to see Blowhole but instead Doris stood attentively, smiling brightly as she rode into the room.

"Good morning, Kowalski. Is my brother around?"

Kowalski looked back to the desk, avoiding eye contact with her. It hurt to look at her and he couldn't tell why. Perhaps it was because he knew how unhappy she was staying with him or perhaps it was the shame he felt for falling for her brother, just as Jay did.

"He could be anywhere," Kowalski replied.

Doris frowned and rode over to the table to Kowalski. She could tell he was upset, she had been with him long enough to be able to tell what was going through his little bird brain.

"Kowalski? Is something wrong? Is Francis ok?" She panicked slightly.

Kowalski looked up in an instant to calm her fears.

"Yes, yes, he's fine."

Doris sighed and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, good."

But Kowalski's expression stayed the same. He looked truly depressed. Doris felt his pain and placed a warm, gentle flipper on his back.

"What's wrong, Kowalski?"

_She's waiting for an excuse to break up with you! You're a freak! You're embarrassing! Get over yourself!_

Kowalski was a freak, he was embarrassing. But he had more self respect than Blowhole thought he had. And he had more respect for Doris too. He didn't want to do her dirty just as Jay did. He didn't want things to get so deep it would be considered cheating. Because these feelings in his head, in the pit of his stomach... they all screamed for Francis. His approval, his attention, his stupid cocky smile. Kowalski was bewitched, he'd developed Stockholm syndrome, he needed help. Or maybe he just needed to understand.

"I think we should see other people."

Doris jerked back her flipper and stared down in awe. She didn't quite know what to say, what to emote. But out of everything she could have done, she didn't do what Kowalski expected. She stayed calm, more confused than anything else, and that just confirmed what Blowhole had said, Doris didn't want to be with him because she made no effort to fight back.

"Kowalski, whu- where did this come from? Did Francis say anything to you?"

Kowalski took a minute to mull over his thoughts then shook his head.

"No. I just figured that the 17th time isn't the charm." He was even lying now.

Doris' brows rose in thought as stared down at Kowalski. She looked slightly awkward before she cleared her throat and looked to the door before she turned and looked back to Kowalski.

"My brother didn't influence this?"

"If you're asking if this is another Jay situation, it's not. Blowhole's pretty upset with me. No offense, but we really need to get working with this cure. I think it's best you come back tomorrow."

He couldn't even bring himself to be truthful with Doris.

There was a moment of silence before Doris suddenly smirked. It was a smirk so reminiscent of her brother's. They really were one in the same. She then started backing away to the door, keeping her eyes on Kowalski.

"Hey, I call 'em as I see 'em. Whatever you did, he'll get over it. He always does. Give him my love. See you tomorrow."

It was then she disappeared through the door and Kowalski was left alone again. For now at least.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw an alert come up on the computer. It was a timer alert that was being sent straight to Blowhole, telling him the incubation period was up. He'd be coming back any minute now and Kowalski hadn't prepared a speech or anything that would help him profusely apologise to the dolphin. Perhaps he could grovel and kiss Blowhole's flukes and that would give him forgiveness?

But when Blowhole never came, Kowalski felt something even worse in the pit of his stomach. He would rather purposely infect himself and let Blowhole watch him turn into a monster than have Blowhole give up all hope because of some stupid words he said to him.

Kowalski picked up where Blowhole left off with work and just kept Blowhole's life in mind. He was going to save him. He was going to fix everything and everything would be fine and their friendship would continue!

Another hour passed where Kowalski was just indulged deep into his work. Not letting his mind slip to think about anything else other than the equations circling his mind and a few numbers he needed to remember. He was silent while he worked, he could practically hear the blood pumping through his body as his heart pounded in his ears. He couldn't lose concentration, couldn't stop working even for a minute because one minute could be the difference between life and death for his friend.

Everything was eerily silent. The only other sign of life being the slight hum outside the lab door. Kowalski perked up slightly, thinking Blowhole had arrived but shook his head and willed himself to keep working.

A sudden shriek filled the air. Kowalski startled and nearly dropped his equipment. His thundering heart told him something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. He shot his head to the door where he listened more, his blood rising to his head, but that didn't help him think any straighter.

Blowhole suddenly burst in the room with a panic struck face. His eye shot wide open from fear as Kowalski gasped upon the somewhat new face Blowhole now possessed. His dolphin beak had changed slightly and he now sported a nose.

"Kowalski!" Blowhole exclaimed.

Kowalski waved, knowing Blowhole had a hard time seeing now. Blowhole soon caught sight of the bird and rushed over to the table.

"Kowalski! I-I- my breathing! It's changed and it's freaking me out!"

Kowalski nodded and grabbed Blowhole's flipper letting him know everything was alright. He had to push down his shame from earlier and focus solely on helping Blowhole.

Kowalski could see clearly now. Blowhole would have to change his name because he no longer had a blowhole. His airways had shifted and he breathed just as Kowalski did now, through his nose and mouth. Probably not the biggest change he was in for but even so, Kowalski could imagine how startling it must be to suddenly be breathing through a different part of your body.

"And my senses are going wild! What is this sensation? It's like taste but vastly different."

Kowalski cocked a brow.

"Smell?" He queried.

"I can smell?! I've grown a nose?" Blowhole asked.

Kowalski could only guess this was for the same reason a shark needed it's smell. For hunting, smelling blood from a mile away. Kowalski didn't say a word about it though, for Blowhole was too freaked out to freak out more with the notion that his senses were being heightened to kill.

"Kowalski! Time is running out! We need a new plan!"

Kowalski yanked Blowhole's flipper down so the dolphin stared the penguin right in the eye. Blowhole could see clearly in his narrowed vision as Kowalski stared with fire in his eyes.

"We don't need a new plan. This plan will work."

Blowhole shook his head and panted, unsure how to breathe properly now due to his rearranged airways.

"But I'm changing too fast. Kowalski, think about this, please-"

"No! Listen to me! I'm sorry about what I said earlier! Cut me down, filet me and serve me with broccoli because it's just the worst vegetable! I'll keep working, keep working every waking minute of my life until I fix you. I promise."

Blowhole shook his head, a pained look on his face as he leaned down further.

"Kowalski, that doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry for what I said too, even if it was true, I shouldn't have said it. But seriously, at this rate I'm going to be-"

"Nuuuh! No! Shut up! Go get your lab coat on now!"

Kowalski pointed to the wall where several hooks with coats were hanging. He pushed Blowhole in that direction until the mammal gave in. Blowhole backed up in silence then a cheeky smirk rose from his face.

"No one tells me what to do. Not even someone who I owe my life to."

Kowalski sighed. Blowhole was back at joking again. Well, one problem had been fixed and Blowhole no longer wanted to strangle the bird but it just so happened that as soon as something was fixed a new problem arose. Kowalski wasn't sure how Blowhole was still hanging on to his sanity, though he supposed someone who had been through trauma such as he had would think this stuff to be more normal day to day problems. Not that it made it right. It was very wrong and Kowalski swore to himself he would become Blowhole's therapist if he needed him to be. He'd been finding himself wanting more and more to help the dolphin. He was falling deeper and deeper into these forbidden fantasies.


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: A warning for this chapter and people who are afraid of needles and injections.

* * *

The previous week had quite possibly been the most mentally and physically straining week of Kowalski's life. Even more so than that team training week Skipper liked to put them all on where he had the team perform next to impossible tasks that required an unimaginable amount of strength. Like the time he had them form a penguin chain and withstand the weight of an elephant. Yes, that had been physically draining and Kowalski could feel the burn a week after training was completed but that held no merit. What Kowalski had been working on all this long time had weight and substance to it. Along with the burden of a consequence if things were to go wrong.

Blowhole hadn't changed much more than he already had the previous week. A few more horn like spikes ran down the back of body and his skin was now a complete perfect shade of dark cobalt blue. Kowalski was also sure he had gained a few inches height wise but he could never be sure. Though, Blowhole had complained that his body ached often, an effect of his growing muscles and bones, no doubt.

As for the production of the cure, they were so close to having developed the enzymes that would kill the virus and free Blowhole from this nightmare. Working day and night had them finally able to see the end of the journey. Blowhole's spirits were high and so was Kowalski's.

Doris was also present in the lair more than she wasn't. Helping keep the boy's spirits up and providing care for her brother wherever she saw fit. This meant, however, she was at risk just as Kowalski was at catching the virus from her brother. Which was why Kowalski had pulled an all nighter to complete a vaccine. This vaccine held a lot of the same components that Blowhole's cure contained. Only, there were a few differences. Blowhole's dose was going to be a lot stronger, strong enough that it could be potentially dangerous for someone like Kowalski or Doris to take. For, like he had said before, it's hard to kill a virus inside you without killing the rest of your cells too.

"Finally. It's been weeks but it's finally done," Kowalski said proudly.

Doris was in the room with him, Blowhole was in his office concentrating on other things so she thought it best to distract Kowalski instead. And thankfully, there was no awkwardness about the breakup.

"The vaccine?"

"Yes. I've tested it, it's safe and working. Here, let me do you first."

Doris smiled brightly from her seat in Blowhole's swivel chair. She found it fun to sit in and twirl around and it had wheels on the bottom so she could easily move herself around as she pleased.

"At least now we can get somewhat handsy with him if we need to. It'll make things a lot faster," she replied as she pulled herself over to Kowalski who had a very sharp, very long needle in his flippers.

"Woah, what is that?" Doris said in a fright.

Kowalski looked to Doris and followed her gaze to the needle.

"This? It's the vaccine."

"It's sharp."

"It won't hurt as much as you think."

"It's going to hurt?"

Kowalski sighed and gave himself a mental face flipper. He should really stop talking, he wasn't helping the matter.

"Doris, I promise it'll be fine. The dosage is exact, the formula is perfect. You take this and you can hug your brother as much as you like."

Doris seemed to mull over it as if it was a choice. It certainly wasn't. Kowalski would throw the needle like a dart if he had to, to get her to take it.

"Can't I just drink the liquid instead?" She asked.

"No, vaccines are meant to be injected not consumed. Ingesting a vaccine could cause nausea, fits, seizures, organ failure and even death in some cases."

Kowalski should definitely have stopped talking ages ago, because Doris now looked 10 times more worried than she was before.

"I'll just keep my distance from Francis then. It's worked so far." She smiled.

Kowalski sighed again and shook his head.

"Doris, it's ok to be afraid. Skipper is deathly afraid of needles too. I'll tell you all about that one time he nearly made us pack up and move zoo's all because he didn't want to take a shot. But right now you have to take it."

Doris shook her head and backed away by pushing the swivel chair away from the table.

Kowalski sighed again and sat down, the needle still clasped in his flippers.

"I'll hold you down if I have to."

"No you won't. You're not strong enough," she said with a somewhat triumphant smile on her face.

"He's not strong enough," Blowhole said as he suddenly appeared in the door frame with a wild smirk on his face. "But I'm strong enough."

Doris panicked as she pushed herself further away on the chair, until she ran out of table and couldn't go any further.

"No, Francis! No!"

But of course Blowhole wouldn't listen. In fact, he looked like he was enjoying chasing Doris down.

Doris panicked one last time before she pushed the table with all her might and the chair rolled into the middle of the room where she had no way of moving herself again. Realising her mistake, she put out her flippers defensively as Blowhole rode closer.

"Now, Doris, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"You can get lost!"

Blowhole sighed and smirked one last time before he firmly grasped both of Doris' flippers. She didn't like that though, she tried to yank her flippers back, nearly knocking Blowhole from his segway. The struggle continued for a minute more, as Doris yelled and kicked at Blowhole before he had had enough. He knew a sure fire way of getting her off that chair so he could pin her down, so he did exactly that.

Setting himself up, he placed himself right in front of Doris, grabbed her flippers tightly and just let himself fall backwards. After a moment of bracing for impact, his back hit the floor and Doris soon landed on top of him after she had been dragged out of her chair. Then, Blowhole rolled over, forced Doris to the floor and kept her flippers pinned to the ground.

"Quick, Kowalski!" Blowhole exclaimed.

"No! You jerks! Francis, I'll tell mom! What's she gonna say when she finds out you're putting stuff in my body without my consent!"

Blowhole ignored her and kept his weight down on her flippers that she was so desperately trying to pull free.

Kowalski quickly jumped down from the table and ran across the floor to where Doris was flailing around in a right panic. Kowalski did feel bad. There was probably a better way they could have done all of this. Like with Skipper, when he learned his actions had consequences and something bad would have happened if he didn't get the shot. In his case it was Private who would have been in danger. In Doris' case she was putting herself in danger. But Kowalski supposed Blowhole just wanted to mess with and terrorize his sister for a while.

"Kowalski! You do this and I'll never forgive you!"

But it was too late. The needle had already pierced her skin and was well down in to her intramuscular tissues. She was still wailing and cussing at them both as Kowalski withdrew the needle and put the cap back on.

"Cyclops science freak! Let me go!"

Blowhole released her flippers and she instantly dragged herself back and away from Kowalski. Still scared for her life.

Kowalski couldn't help but chuckle.

"Cyclops?"

Blowhole chuckled back.

"She only uses that one when she's really pissed with me."

Doris scowled back at them both from her position, now a good few meters away. She caught her breath and kept a keen eye on Kowalski as he moved back to the desk where Doris had dragged herself.

"Kowalski, I'm not even joking, take one more step towards me and I'll shove that needle in your eye."

Kowalski cocked a brow as he stopped moving, then held the needle out in front of Doris, showing her the glass compartment and how it was very much empty.

"Doris, we already did it."

She went silent for a moment. Then a slight pink hue raised to her cheeks as she blushed and shrank herself down in embarrassment.

"I didn't even feel it."

Blowhole laughed as he dragged himself back into his segway and off the cold floor.

"He told you it wouldn't hurt as much as you thought. It's all that blubber on you."

Doris still growled and turned her head dramatically away from her brother. But Kowalski just sighed as the siblings exchanged further jabs at each other. At least she was safe now and Blowhole wouldn't ever have to live with the thought of hurting her again. And this was just one small victory amongst a lot more victories to come. Blowhole's cure was just a few days away from completion and Kowalski honestly couldn't have been happier in that moment.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: Ok my lovelies! This has been a fun week and I hope you all enjoyed the regular uploads but this is going to be the last one :) sorry in advance... the next parts will be uploaded every other day or every other other day or whenever I can be bothered. Enjoy!

* * *

The next few days in the lair rolled by quickly. Kowalski and Blowhole kept their work to a steady rhythm and made leaps and bounds with their progress. Blowhole was actually happier these days opposed to the beginning of their adventure when he was overworked and always tired. Kowalski thought he could have had some influence with that but pushed back his irrelevant hopes and focused on what was important.

Red One had had a little redemption arc. He worked day and night with Blowhole and the rest of the lobster teams. Leading them like he once had by mainly performing maintenance around the lair. He had the indoor pool filtration system cut off from the ocean. The water in the pool was in no way chlorinated like the water at the dolphin parks. The water was fresh ocean water, constantly pumped from outside. However, they had to block off the pipes to stop contamination with the rest of the world since that was the only pool of water Blowhole could swim in and he used it often.

This morning, Kowalski was working in Blowhole's lab. He had been working since before the sun rose on the new dawn because they were so close to the end.

The lair was unusually quiet. Kowalski hadn't seen a glimpse of Blowhole or Red One that morning and it was already drawing close to noon. He shook it off and thought Blowhole was probably in his office. Oh! Or he was in that meeting with one of the lobster teams. He remembered Blowhole had mentioned he had that appointment this morning.

He hummed away, working happily until the lab door opened. Kowalski smiled and looked over, expecting to see Blowhole rolling in with a cup of coffee for them both but instead Red One scuttled in with a clipboard.

"Morning, Red," Kowalski said cheerfully.

Red One nodded.

"Morning to you too. You've not seen Doc have you?" He asked.

Kowalski cocked a brow at the lobster. Blowhole was supposed to be with them. That's the reason why he hadn't seen him yet that day.

"No, he's meant to be with you."

Red One looked down to the clipboard in his claws and seemed to scour over that for a moment.

"We've not seen him. No one's seen him anywhere. Don't even think Doc's come out of his room yet."

Kowalski looked up from his work on the table and pasted a look of worry over his face.

"He's not?"

"No. I'm worried. I've sent him messages and he's not even seen them."

"How late is he?" Kowalski asked putting his equipment down and hopping down from the table.

"2 hours. Sometimes he's a little late but never by this much. Can you check up on him?"

Kowalski nodded.

"Of course."

He wasted no time. After conversations and being in the lair he had gotten to know where everything was and what rooms served what purpose. Blowhole's bedroom was on his working level at -2. The level he was on that moment.

Kowalski couldn't help but let his mind race. What could have happened? Why hadn't Blowhole come out yet? Did something happen to him? Did he grow ears to match his nose? Kowalski didn't know and he was certain he wasn't going to put Blowhole down for it. He'd put on the smile Blowhole loved to see, that made him feel better. He'd show Blowhole how close they were to finishing this and ending the nightmare. Everything would be fine.

Kowalski didn't bother knocking on the bedroom door. He barged straight in, knowing Blowhole needed tough love and not a muffled voice from the outside of the door. But the room seemed empty... maybe he was hiding in a different part of the lair.

Blowhole's bed was a mess. Sheets stripped off and pillows thrown across the room. Kowalski waddled in closer and let the door close behind him.

"Francis? You in here?" He called.

There was a commotion on the other side of the room. Kowalski's vision was obscured by the bed but he soon enough saw what it was.

A giant webbed claw clasped at the frame of the bed and dragged its body up with it until it rose fully standing. Kowalski could see Blowhole. Just how much he had changed overnight. Thick arms adorned with claws with webbing between each of his digits. A long serpentine body that swooped down and around the back of the room with back legs just as dangerous as the front ones. His tail was mounted by his powerful flukes and spikes, such as the horns on his head, travelled up his body. His head, almost reptilian, lowered down to Kowalski where he inspected the bird, his inch long teeth far too close for comfort. His metal eye patch had shattered off during the transformation. Scraps of metal lay around the room and Francis' scar was on full display, a deep gashing hole where his right eye used to be. This only added to how terrifying he looked and it made Kowalski's spine curl.

He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it. Blowhole held no expression on his face, just a wide eye and snarl as he looked over Kowalski's body, trying to figure him out.

Kowalski stared into the void eye. There was nothing there anymore. The creature was the same on the inside as it was on the outside. Void. Kowalski could feel it's breath as it huffed over him. Francis was gone. It was just as he once told him. The physical changes start and that's when you know it's too late. Then the mind is slowly lost until only a monster remains. It had been too late all along.

Kowalski closed his eyes and crumbled onto the floor. He couldn't believe it. All the stuff they had done together, all the new memories they had made were all gone. They were so close! He could taste victory in his mouth! But now all he could taste was the bitter defeat.

The creature huffed and a low reverberating growl rose from its throat. Kowalski looked up. He should have been terrified but he didn't care anymore. He swore to Blowhole he wouldn't hide, wouldn't flinch, wouldn't think any different of him no matter what changes he underwent.

Kowalski wiped his eyes and blinked up at the beast.

"Is there any of you left?" He asked quietly.

The monster gave no indication of understanding what Kowalski had said and took a step closer to the bird, climbing over the bed.

Kowalski sighed and let his head slip to the floor. He was in despair and had to finally admit he had failed. He had failed to save his friend, failed to uphold the promise he had made to Doris and failed himself once again.

The monster growled and dragged his nose over the bird, scenting him. Kowalski knew he had to say goodbye. Francis was now a danger to everyone, including Kowalski. But he couldn't bear the thought of his friend actually being gone, getting killed, leaving him forever.

Francis had somewhat occupied himself away from Kowalski, which gave the bird an opportunity to slip out of the room but the second he took a step towards the door the monster bellowed out an ear splitting roar, a hiss of a sound similar to a monstrous crocodile and launched himself at the bird. Kowalski's heart stopped as the serpentine monster lurched forward and forced him to the ground with the weight of his new, heavy, semi-webbed, clawed foot and held him there still and lifeless.

Kowalski stared up in fear as Francis began to back up, dragging the bird with him, his claws scraping across the stone floor causing a cringe to surge through Kowalski's body. And once the monster was content that they had travelled far enough back into the room, he lifted his foot and let Kowalski free again.

Kowalski scrambled to his feet, unable to control his ragged breathing just yet and looked back at the door. He needed a way out. He couldn't chance staying in there with Francis any longer if he didn't want to become serpent food, but everytime he took even a half step to the door, Francis would rear up and growl, a warning for Kowalski to stay put.

Kowalski hadn't a clue what to do. He was terrified. He tried to not be but looking into the void eye of a monster rendered himself utterly unable to defend himself. For what chance did he really have fighting against an animal like this?

There was a slight commotion outside of the door, electrical hums and voices and suddenly a knock to the door. Then came a sweet voice.

"Francis, Kowalski, are you in there?"

Francis suddenly perked up. His head pointed straight at the door as he listened intently for the voice again. Kowalski cocked a brow at this but followed as Francis inched closer to the door.

"Kowalski? Red One said you were both here," Doris called again.

This time, the monster went mad. He launched himself at the door and hissed and scratched at it as if trying to escape. Kowalski's heart started up again, pounding away too fast. Kowalski rushed after Francis at the door and tried to shout over the sound of scraping metal and monstrous hissing.

"Doris! You need to get to a higher level! I'll come meet you!"

The monster calmed down after minutes of useless clawing at the door and turned its head back to Kowalski. There, it stared.

Kowalski was confused. He stood proud and well, not a scratch on his body, yet the door had grooves a centimetre deep. Though Francis' eye held nothing inside, not even the glimpse of the previous life he had owned, Kowalski had a strange feeling in his gut and chanced a stride toward the monster.

"You... you recognize us. Don't you?"

Again, there was no acknowledgement from Francis. Just dead staring. But Kowalski knew what Blowhole had been developing. He knew what havoc he wanted to impose on the planet. Kowalski should have been long dead in the clutches of the beast.

He smiled as he took another step forward.

"You do! Francis, it's me, Kowalski."

All he was rewarded with was a huff of warm breath but that didn't distill Kowalski. He was overjoyed. All was not lost yet. There was something wrong with this old virus strain, which is obviously why Blowhole had made others but it just so meant he retained some memory. This could be worked on. Maybe Kowalski could even bring other memories forward. Cure him mentally.

Kowalski did cry this time. Ugly tears that stained his pristine white feathers as he stared up into Francis' eye. But Kowalski still had a few problems. They were still in Blowhole's sleeping quarters. He needed somewhere safe to keep the beast for the time being, away from harm and especially away from Skipper.

The bottom floor! Blowhole had said he had a indoor pool on the bottom floor. Where better to put a serpentine monster than an indoor pool? It was perfect. Now the next problem, getting him there. Did they make elevators big enough to fit monsters?


	32. Chapter 32

Author's note: Monster Francis arc has begun! What a sweet monster.

* * *

The monster looked back to the door before he dragged the rest of his serpentine body over the bed, completely ignoring Kowalski and sitting at the door like a dog asking to go for a walk.

Kowalski sat down and sighed as he stared up at the monster. The knowledge of what just happened hadn't sunk into his mind yet and he just felt numb. Just like Francis, he was now void of thought, emotion. But the memory of Doris' worried voice brought all of his feelings back. He shook his head and slowly placed his flippers on his knees as he looked down to the floor. Doris' sweet voice, he never wanted to hear shake, tremble or stutter. She would become a spluttering mess like he was.

His tears dripped to the floor once again, rolling down his cheeks, the underside of his beak and wet the ground below him. The pain he felt was far worse than any he had felt before. The pain of all 17 breakups didn't even amount to the pain he felt at that moment. But he shook himself back to sense and forced himself to stand tall. He wasn't going to break, he wasn't going to crumble again. He was going to stay strong and find a way to fix Blowhole even if he had to make it his entire life's work.

Francis twisted his head around to stare at Kowalski again. Kowalski felt nerve but didn't back down as he stepped to the door again.

"A-alright," he said, his voice shaking. "You follow me." He pointed between himself and Francis, hoping that what little intelligence the beast had would understand the gesture.

He then punched at the control panel and the door slid open, revealing the wide hallway.

Francis took no hesitation in running out into the hallway, seeming to scent the air, pointing his head in every which direction almost as if he was searching for something.

Kowalski stepped out into the hallway and started walking towards the elevator, hoping the monster would follow. He waddled a good 5 meters down the hallway before Francis reared up and galloped towards the bird. His feet thundering on the ground as Kowalski braced himself to get smacked to the floor again. But Francis ran straight past by a few meters and stopped to look back at Kowalski.

Kowalski hurried himself up and reached the elevator, hoping to whatever sky spirits there were that it was empty and not being called to another floor. The elevator door opened and Kowalski got a good look at the space he had to deal with. He looked back to Francis, then back to the elevator again. It was going to be a tight fit.

He stepped in and tried to beckon the beast in with him. Waving his flippers and pointing to the ground next to him.

"Come here. Get in," he said, as clear as he could.

Francis just stood outside the elevator door and stared. Kowalski huffed, then the elevator pinged and the doors began to close. Francis did not like that. Not one bit. He released an ear splitting scream as Kowalski began to vanish behind the door and then began to force his way inside, the doors opening again after detecting something between them, until Francis was mostly inside. His large fluked tail still lay outside the doors but Kowalski found no problem in grabbing them and pulling them inside. He just hoped and wished Francis wouldn't panic when the doors closed again and they were locked in that tiny space.

Luckily for Kowalski, the elevator ride was smooth and Francis ran down the halls of the lowest level of the lair, bouncing off the walls and grunting like a sea monster would.

Kowalski opened the door to the large pool room and Francis instantly caught sight of the glistening, still water. Running into the room, the serpent slipped into the pool and dove down to the bottom, circling around a few times before surfacing again and facing Kowalski, huffing a spray of water over the bird in an effort to clear his nose of water.

Kowalski nervously chuckled and stepped forward.

"Are you comfortable?"

Obviously Blowhole gave no response and Kowalski expected that but thought it was nice to speak to him anyway. Perhaps once, or if, Kowalski had managed to bring Blowhole back he might remember these times his mind was lost. And he could think back to just how kindly Kowalski had treated him.

Kowalski sat down and sighed. He was tired and the day had only just begun. He still needed to talk to Doris and tell her what was going on. He wasn't looking forward to that. Doris would be devastated. Her brother was gone, mostly. Doris would demand to see him and Kowalski had no idea how Francis would react if he saw her. He went rabid at the door when he just heard her voice. Inch deep gashes on the door that could be in Doris. Kowalski was stuck, what to do?

The serpent dipped beneath the water once more and Kowalski found that the perfect time to slip out of the room. Perhaps once Kowalski was gone the monster wouldn't even realise he was ever there and be calm and content in the water.

The door was locked and Kowalski checked that three times before he took a step away from the door. Pain filled his senses once again as he leaned his flipper on the wall. He supposed the easy part had been dealt with and now he was about to deliver the worst news he had ever had the displeasure of discovering. He thought of Doris in his heart, held her close and sighed as he made his way back to the elevator.

In a higher level of the evil lair, Doris and Red one were casually waiting in one of the conference rooms. Kowalski heard their hushed voices as he stepped out of the elevator and peered inside through the open door. He sighed one last time before he waddled inside.

Doris immediately caught sight of him from her seat around the oval shaped conference table and Red One shook his head sympathetically to Kowalski, as if he already knew the news Kowalski had come to bring.

"Kowalski, is Francis ok? What was all that banging? Did his bed fall apart again?"

Kowalski shook his head and hopped up onto the table where he waddled over to Doris, sat before her and placed a tender flipper on top of hers. He breathed deeply, looked up into her eyes and willed himself not to cry again, for her.

"Francis turned in the night."

Doris shook her head in disbelief and pulled her flipper back.

"What? No! You practically have his medicine all worked out. He- No!"

Red One looked up with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Doris."

Kowalski didn't really know what else to say. Should he have kept quiet or made a eulogy? He thought it best to think about Doris and keep her as comfortable as possible.

Doris shook her head before she stared off into space, her eyes quivering and suddenly tears began to streak down her perfect face. The pain she felt was immeasurable. The one person she loved unconditionally was now gone, again.

Kowalski couldn't stop a few more tears slipping from his eyes as Doris lowered her head in despair. He opened his flippers wide, inviting her in and hugged her tightly as she rested her head into Kowalski's body.

Kowalski briefly looked over to the little red lobster, even he shed a tear. It was weird, running down his eye stalks but he felt the pain nonetheless.

Kowalski sighed and smoothed Doris' head, calming her down and comforting her. Hopefully how he phrased this next part would help somewhat.

"I-I don't know how to say this," Kowalski started.

Doris didn't lift her head, just stopped her sobbing long enough to listen.

"He's not completely gone."

Doris instantly shot her head up, her cheeks wet and pink.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Kowalski cleared his throat and wiped his tears from his eyes.

"He recognizes me. I was able to move him to the indoor pool without him even trying to hurt me. I think he recognized you too. He went crazy at the door when he heard your voice. I think he was trying to get to you."

Doris stopped crying immediately, she blinked her tears away and reached for her segway.

"Take me to him. I have to see him."

Kowalski did as he was told. However, he kept Red One away. He had no idea how Francis would react to him, since the last major thing that happened between the two of them was a backstabbing. So he and Doris alone went down to the lowest level of the lair.

The water was eerily quiet. Not a ripple coursed over the perfect surface. Doris followed Kowalski into the room and promptly shut the door. Hearts were pounding as Kowalski stepped towards the pool's edge, keeping his flippers drawn in tightly to his body, partially in fear.

"F-Franis," he called.

Not a moment later, small ripples on the water cascaded to the outer edges of the pool. The perfect tension on the water broke as the sea monster reared his head up out of the water and leered down to Kowalski. Trickles of water poured down from Francis' head and over Kowalski as the beast seemed scent and look him over thoroughly. Then, he caught sight of Doris.

Francis launched himself out of the water, his claws struggling and scraping on the stone side of the pool for a moment before he dragged himself up and over to Doris in an instant. Doris had a fright and backed up, scared for her life. Francis was at least the size of a full grown orca with meters of extra tail beyond that. Francis didn't stop lurching towards her as she traveled back and ended up trapped against the wall as Francis dragged his eye across her body.

Kowalski quickly turned and ran up to Doris who was still cowering and close to tears again.

"Say something to him."

Doris swallowed her fears and let her shoulders drop.

"Hi Francis," she said, her voice shaking and unsure.

The monster liked that and gave back a reverberating low growl.

Doris squeaked, scared again as the monster wouldn't give her even a foot of space. So Kowalski stepped in to hopefully teach the monster some manners.

He grabbed Francis' wet flukes that were still half hanging in the water and tugged at him to get his attention. Francis did turn and craned his neck around to huff at Kowalski.

"Give her some space, big guy."

Francis took a few steps back before he launched down and grabbed Kowalski in his taloned hand, throwing him into the pools water and diving in after him.

Doris gasped and drove forward, peering into the water with a heavily beating heart.

"Kowalski!" She exclaimed.

Several moments went by where all she could see through the dark, deep water was just a shadow below. Then Kowalski surfaced with a slightly crooked smile.

"It's alright Doris."

She breathed a sigh of relief and slipped off her segway and on to the floor where she leaned over the pool's edge. Francis surfaced again, next to Kowalski and cleared his nose of water, the spray covering Doris.

She gave a pitiful chuckle and just stared at the monster who was once her brother. She then shook her head and frowned again.

"I don't understand. He's meant to be a monster."

Kowalski swam to the edge of the pool and dragged himself up and out, sitting next to Doris as Francis dipped below the surface again.

"It was a shock for me to find out too. But don't get me wrong, I'd rather this than any other outcome. This is actually good."

Doris outstretched her flippers below her and rested her head down.

"Will your cure still work?"

Kowalski shook his heavy head.

"No, it was created to stop the development, the progress of changes. He's fully infected and at the end of his transformation. We will use it to rid his body of the pathogen but the cure won't fix him."

"Then what do we do? He can't live like this, Kowalski." Doris started to sob again. The tears welling up in her eyes and dripping into the water below.

But before she could cry a river, Francis popped again and nudged her with his wet face.

Kowalski chuckled and placed his flipper on Doris' head as Francis gently nuzzled her back to smiling.

"See, he doesn't want you to cry over him. We'll fix him. Just a different way."

Doris lifted her head and brought her own flipper up to Francis, gently smoothing his face.

"But how? You're not a God Kowalski, you can't perform miracles."

Kowalski hopped up and gave a triumphant smile. Doris was right, he was just an ordinary penguin but that's what made him special. And he had some very good leads to follow up on which would help tremendously at bringing Francis back.

"Doris, I'm more than certain I can bring him back mentally. He shows promising signs. I promise, and this time I won't let you down. I won't let anyone down. I will bring your brother back."

Doris smiled as she received another spray to the face from her brother.

Kowalski smiled and sighed. This had gone much better than he could have ever hoped for. Things were looking bright again. It was like he said to himself before. He solved one problem and another even worse problem arose in its place. He had to report back to Skipper...


	33. Chapter 33

Kowalski had spent the rest of the day briefing the lobster teams and coming up with short notice plans for them all. The pool was now off limits to anyone who wasn't himself of Doris. Not even maintenance checks were to be made. Just as long as the pool was blocked off to the world outside, it was satisfactory.

Doris refused to leave the lair from that point onwards, not that Kowalski complained or thought it was a bad idea. It could even keep Francis as calm and quiet as a sea monster could get if he had a link to his previous life.

The exhaustion started to get to Kowalski as he sat on the train, heading back to the Central Park Zoo. The sun was setting and the orange rays of the sun shone through the glass windows and warmed Kowalski nicely. Sleep beckoned him but he could not give in. He still had a heck of a time waiting for him at his stop and depending on how Skipper was going to react would determine whether Kowalski stayed at the zoo for the night or caught a late train back to the lair again.

The zoo was quiet at this time in the early evening. Not a peep came from the HQ either. That meant things were probably going alright for the other penguins. No important missions, no wars to fight against and no villains attacking. Probably because word that Skipper's mortal enemy was down had gotten around.

He hopped down the ladder to the fish bowl hatch and looked around. Yep, things were very normal. Private was at the TV, Rico was braiding his doll's hair, it looked like she had a new wig, and Skipper was standing by a cardboard box with a few assorted mission files in his flippers.

"Good to see you back, lieutenant," Skipper said without raising his head. "I was beginning to think you'd abandoned us."

Kowalski put his flippers up in defence and shook his head wildly.

"No! Of course not, Sir. I've not had a chance to come back before now and relay information."

Skipper smiled, released the mission files and plopped himself down at the table and beckoned Kowalski over.

"Alright, lay it on me. Give me the complete once over."

Kowalski walked over to the table, his little feet dragging slightly as he was just too tired to lift them very high of the ground, and sat down opposite Skipper. Private followed and sat next to Kowalski, smiling brightly at the return of their tall friend and waited for Kowalski to start the story.

"Well, Sir. Thing's haven't quite gone to plan..."

Skipper gave a look of interest. Though Kowalski new Skipper was waiting for the information that meant he could dispose of Blowhole once and for all.

"The beginning was perhaps the best scientific week I have ever had. We made leaps and bounds creating the cure and we did it faster than I could ever imagine."

Private shuffled closer.

"Did the cure work?"

Kowalski hung his head and slowly shook it.

"It's not finished. We didn't get a chance to."

Skipper slapped his flippers on the table, shooting up from his seat.

"So he turned? Lost his mind? He's a monster?"

Skipper was almost excited. Smiling wildly as he bombarded Kowalski with questions. Questions that tugged on Kowalski's conscience and hurt him deeply inside.

"What does he look like? Have you made sure to secure him in a safe place? Or have you killed him already?"

Kowalski grimaced and shook his head at Skipper. If the flat headed penguin could just calm down then Kowalski could answer his questions and still be able to breathe through his muffled cries.

"Sir, things didn't go to plan. For us or for him during the development of the virus. He's not completely lost."

Skipper cocked a brow and slowly sank back into his seat.

"Escalate."

"I found him this morning... in his room. The transformation is complete. Physically and mentally but he still retains memory. Vague memory. He recognizes me and Doris and not once did he lift a claw to hurt us."

Skipper giggled like a school girl high on pop rocks and rubbed his flippers together excitedly.

"He has claws?"

Kowalski sighed and let his flippers drop to his sides.

"He's essentially a sea serpent. Long body with powerful front and back legs designed for swimming and clawing at prey. He has spines running up his body, which I do wonder if they have some poisonous purpose, but I won't dare try and touch them to find out. Sharp teeth, narrowed vision, keen sense of smell."

Skipper chuckled once again.

"He sounds awesome. I've got to pick the right weapon for this."

Kowalski shot his eyes open and shook his head violently.

"No!"

All 3 penguins stared back in awe as Kowalski so passionately rose from his seat.

"I can still save him! He retains memory. I can bring him forward."

Skipper rose again and rounded the table to Kowalski, where he stood in his face, chest's bumping.

"I broke protocol so you could save him before things got too bad. He's a monster now, Kowalski. You bring his mind back from the gutter and he'll kill us all! He's turned himself into an apex predator!"

Kowalski physically stopped himself raising his flippers and instead pushed Skipper back with his body.

"He won't! I know him! He wants to change!"

"Kowalski, this doesn't just affect you. What do you think my higher ups will do to me when they find out I let you do this? To the rest of the team? We're all traitors. Think of someone else for once!"

"What if this was a human? Or one of us? You wouldn't kill Private if he caught the virus, you'd have me fix him!"

"Private isn't an enemy."

"Neither is Blowhole! He wants my help. He wants to change."

Skipper shook his head, he had been completely betrayed and mentally beaten. He had suffered weeks of worry for Kowalski. How the cure was going, how his situation was in Blowhole's lair. Skipper knew the soldier was flawed, which was why he was below Skipper. But Skipper wasn't flawed. Not in the slightest.

"See, that's where your demise is rooted. You care too much. Your heart could quite possibly be as big as Private's. You need to let him go. You still have Doris."

Kowalski balled his flippers into fists. Rage blinded him completely as he struggled to keep himself together. He was passionate when it came to what he believed in. Skipper just didn't understand. He didn't want to understand because complex feelings and emotions would short circuit his stupid penguin brain.

"No, Skipper. I don't care too much, you care too little. You have no merciful thoughts in your primitive brain and that's where your defeat lies."

Private and Rico had backed into the corner of the room just like the last time Skipper and Kowalski had had an argument. They cowered and just waited for it to be over.

"You will stand down, you will allow me to do what I need to do and you will not say one more word about it."

Kowalski closed his eyes one last time before his body shook in enraged spasms before he opened his wild eyes, reeled back and hooked Skipper right between the eyes. Skipper was caught completely off guard and staggered back, seeing nothing but stars and flashing white light. He groaned as he toppled over and braced himself on his knees.

Rico gasped and took an angry step forward before Private grabbed his flipper and pulled him back knowing Skipper could take care of himself.

Kowalski stared down at Skipper as the penguin climbed back to his feet and shrugged the punch off like it was nothing but a petty annoyance.

"Your demise," Skipper whispered.

He then, suddenly, threw a hook right back where Kowalski had landed on him but Kowalski saw it coming and ducked with a roll putting several feet between the penguins. Skipper roared as he threw himself forward, fist clenched and went for a strike right to Kowalski's naval which landed and knocked the air out of Kowalski's lungs. A sweep kick to his legs had him plummet to the ground as Skipper regained footing, grabbing Kowalski's right flipper and forcing it behind his back as his foot cracked down on his skull. Kowalski didn't dare move, laying on the floor, feeling the burning strain in his twisted flipper and his pounding head below Skipper's foot.

"Your problem, Kowalski," Skipper said as he panted his breath back. "Is that you _love_ all the wrong things."

Kowalski lay silent and still, gently sucking in air as Skipper forced his foot down harder. Perhaps Skipper was right, his compassion could be his downfall one day, if he survived Skipper's wrath. But he was sure that as long as his heart kept beating, he would fight for what he believed was right and the ache in his heart that he felt for Francis would never stop tearing him apart until he fixed everything. But all he could do was let a sorrowful tear slip from his eye and trail to the cold floor below.


	34. Chapter 34

Author's note: I apologise, the next few chapters might be a bit boring. I've got another dose of writer's block and feel a bit like Kowalski. But I hope you all enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with me? You can't keep me under your foot forever," Kowalski spat, still held to the ground by Skipper's brute force.

Skipper didn't say a word. He knew that if he got Kowalski riled up again there was sure to be another fist fight, and Kowalski had no chance at beating Skipper at his own game. He just needed to think, needed to come up with a way to get Kowalski to see sense. Kowalski was in far too deep, hypnotized by fantasy and false hope.

"Please, Skipper. He's not just someone in trouble. He's my friend."

Skipper forced his foot down harder, then lifted it off from Kowalski's pounding head. Kowalski felt relief before Skipper pulled Kowalski to his feet and forced his head to the wall, his flipper still twisted awkwardly behind his back.

"We will negotiate. But you raise one more flipper in my direction, you'll be dismissed and classed as enemy personnel along with Blowhole."

Kowalski tried to nod but his head was held too tight. Instead he groaned out an agreement and Skipper released him.

Kowalski fell to his knees as his aching flipper fell forwards. He held it to his chest and bit back the pain in his body as he stood again and turned to face Skipper. But Skipper was already making his way back to the table in the middle of the room. Private and Rico also made their way over to the table, sitting down, wanting to listen to the conversations and negotiations. Kowalski followed up a moment later, sitting on the side of the table Private made himself comfortable at. He looked down, unable to meet Skipper's eyes because of the treasonous actions he let his body perform.

Skipper placed his flippers together and rested them on the tip of his beak, staring Kowalski down with a look of disgust.

"Now," Skipper started. "You do this under my conditions. I've been out of the picture for far too long. Blowhole has to stay secured 24/7, I want him in chains. We will set up my own set of cameras so I can monitor you and Blowhole at all times. You will not be allowed there alone. Either I, Private or Rico will accompany you."

Kowalski bit back a growl. There had been times Skipper had let his paranoia rule his life and he certainly had good reason to let it reign right now, but Skipper no longer trusted Kowalski. Cameras, chains, extra eyes. Even when things were finally over, Kowalski may never be fully trusted ever again.

"Sir, we can't put Blowhole in chains. He wouldn't harm anyone as he is. He's safe enough locked where he is at the moment. I don't know how he'll react to being chained up."

Skipper raised a brow and crossed his flippers. He had said the word negotiate, and that meant Kowalski could spit back his own ideas, even if Skipper didn't like them.

"He gets chained when you bring his brain back then."

Kowalski nodded. That sounded fair enough. Then he twiddled his flippers on the table before looking up.

"And Doris is there with me all the time. I'm never alone there."

"And who's side is she on?"

Kowalski shook his head, pushing down his anger once again.

"There are no sides, Skipper. We're all fighting together. And anyway, Blowhole, being the way he is... I can't say he'll act the same to any one of you as he does to me and Doris. We're his friends. He knows us fondly. Any of you coming with me could spell disaster. I'll set up as many cameras and listening bugs as you like. 10 in each room. Just please, I beg you let me help him."

Skipper closed his eyes, pondering all of this over in his head. There had never been a situation like this ever before. Nothing came close. Not even all of the near death experiences he had had with Manfredi and Johnson. It was tough, but he was going to have to trust his second in command. That's why he was second in command, because he was the next best thing below Skipper.

"And what will happen when all of this is over? He's back to his normal self in his lair of evil weapons with his army of lobsters? He still has this virus locked away safely, with a key he made."

Kowalski shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Skipper, I doubt he'll ever want to raise a flipper against the humans again. He's already seen the error of his ways. And in any case, he owes me his life. He'll want to be loyal to me."

"What don't you understand about the fact that he's a villain?"

"What don't you understand about the fact that he's my friend? Surely some of that rubbish Private watches on TV has taught you something?"

Private smiled suddenly and bounced in his seat.

"Oh! Friendship is strong enough to warm a cold heart. Friendship is forgiveness and forgiveness means accepting someone for being sorry. It takes a dark and gloomy place to see the light and beauty of something."

"Alright, Private. My point is sufficient enough without the speeches to go with it."

Skipper didn't look like he wanted to back down on his points. His mind was straight forward, like a stone wall. A villain wanted blood and to listen to the cries of his enemies as he slept. But Kowalski saw things in a different light. A villain may want blood shed, they may want to invoke suffering, but all the violence only masks deeper problems. Blowhole was scared, betrayed, stolen. There are plenty of things wrong with the world but like Private had said, it takes the darkness to see the light.

"My plan right now is to gather things I may need. We have to come up with a new plan. Figure out how to bring his memories forward."

Private wiggled again, the boy was full of ideas and wanted badly to pitch them and help Kowalski.

"Skipper lost his memory once! Can he help?"

Skipper looked up from his slouch, the kind of slouch that said 'I don't want to be here anymore, no one's listening to me'.

Kowalski thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"No, this is different. Skipper had amnesia, it's like Blowhole's had a... factory reset."

Private nodded, then looked down. But Kowalski made sure he knew his efforts were welcome with a warm pat on the back.

Skipper sat up, his eyes resting on Kowalski.

"I want my cameras and I want you to report back in 2 days. Is that enough time?" Skipper asked, getting up and not waiting for an answer since he meant it as more of an order and a non negotiable term.

Kowalski nodded and sprang up himself.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Skipper sighed as he stared out of the round window, at the dark blue water of their habitat.

Kowalski looked to the ground, rubbed his flippers together and then looked up to Skipper.

"I can't believe I've let you sucker me into something dangerous again. You take me for a fool, Kowalski," Skipper said as he turned his head and his eyes pierced through Kowalski's soul.

"I don't, Sir. I think very highly of you."

"I don't think so highly of you anymore. You continue your plans and you'll no longer be my lieutenant."

Kowalski stared, unbelieving. After all the years of service, all the years of danger, missions and just brotherly fun. Was it all over?

"You're dismissing me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes. I'm taking your rank away, your power. You have to be held accountable for your actions. You attacked me and your aiding a villain."

Kowalski hung his head. This was it. Everything he didn't want to happen had happened. He had lost a dear friend, his rank, his brothers, his girlfriend. There really wasn't any space left to sink further. He had hit rock bottom.

"I understand, Sir. And I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't work. Treason like this would usually be straight up banishment. Or the gun. But you're my brother."

Skipper sighed, shook his head and softened his scowl.

"But now you understand? You still think I'm stupid? Under my command, the penguin authority, you can not help him. I've just given you the power to help him. You don't belong to me anymore, you're a free man."

Kowalski lifted his head. There was not one neuron in his body that wanted Skipper to feel like an idiot, like he was being played. Kowalski deserved this, and he deserved to be kicked from the team.

But Skipper was right, Skipper was smart. He was now a free penguin who could go his own way, shape his life indefinitely and save Blowhole from himself. Perhaps Skipper was capable of complex thought after all. Kowalski could have shed a tear.

"I still stand by what I said before. You're the best commanding officer I could have asked for."

Skipper took a moment to ponder that thought, then turned back to the window with a small, pained smile on his face.

"The praise is appreciated. But I wont lean. I have to protect me and my men. You have your own mission now. Prove me wrong. I'm counting on you."


	35. Chapter 35

With the most recent hiccups fixed, that being Skipper's lack of remorse, Kowalski managed to get some sleep in the penguin HQ. Although sleep was blissful and much needed, he couldn't help but worry through most of his waking hours. Was Francis ok? Was Doris ok? Francis hadn't tried to eat her had he?

Morning couldn't have come fast enough, as Kowalski gathered supplies, notes and anything he thought could be useful. He also grabbed a set of old security cameras the HQ once had installed. They upgraded the HQ cameras but there was nothing wrong with these ones other than the picture quality was a little bit grainy and there was only 10 of them. Skipper didn't have to know how many rooms Blowhole's lair had though. He could put a few in the lab, a few in the pool room and a few in hallways and whatnot, rooms he used most often, to give the illusion that Kowalski had covered everything.

He set off with a full to bursting bag and headed to the subway where he managed to catch a train fairly quickly. The journey was long but he didn't necessarily mind. No one had tried to contact him the previous night or that morning so everything must have been in order in the lair. He was glad about that, he didn't need anymore snags in his plans.

He soon reached the lair and made his way inside through the main entrance, which luckily for him was unlocked. From there he made his way to the lab and set down his stuff, unpacking the more fragile things like the cameras.

The morning had not long begun and he doubted many lobsters would be at work yet. It was 8:15am by the time he had finished dumping his stuff down and heading down to the lowest floor to check on the monster.

He opened the door, not finding it appropriate to announce his arrival and found Doris in there, cheerful as always as she stood on her segway at the pool's edge.

"Oh, Kowalski, you're back. Good morning. Watch this!"

Doris grabbed a fish from a bucket she had in her flippers and tossed it as high in the air as she could.

The great beast below lunged out of the water several meters into the air and caught it with ease. Dropping back down into the water, creating waves big enough to knock Kowalski off his feet if he got too close. It was a spectacular show and Kowalski was relieved that Francis wasn't attacking for food but he couldn't help but feel this was a little wrong. It was like Doris was training Francis to do tricks. Just like SeaVille. If he somehow remembered bits and pieces from his time there, then the anger along with it could come back too.

"Doris, that's great," Kowalski smiled, stepping closer. "But maybe just feed him and not play around. I don't want him remembering bad times from SeaVille."

Doris let her head dip and her flippers sink.

"Oh, I didn't even think of that. He likes playing though."

Kowalski stepped forward again, watching the dark shadow at the bottom of the pool.

"Yes, play all you like. You can play, just... don't act like a trainer."

Doris nodded and put the bucket down. She was about to say something else before Francis launched out of the water like a great crashing wave, diving straight towards Kowalski and snatching the penguin in his jaw. Kowalski's whole world froze as he was dragged below the water by the beast. Was it his mention of SeaVille that triggered this?

Kowalski held his breath and let adrenaline fuel his mind. He needed to get out of the water. He needed to get away from the monster. What a horrible turn this had taken.

Francis let Kowalski go and he instantly shot up to the surface and launched himself out of the water again. His heart kept pounding in his chest as he coughed up some water and dragged himself to the wall but he had no luck, as Francis scrambled out of the pool too and ran straight for Kowalski. Kowalski felt sheer terror. His life flashed before his eyes and he was about to call out for his mother before Doris whistled sharply and Francis stopped in his tracks.

The room was silent for a moment, only droplets of water could be heard falling from Francis' body. And then laughter. Doris was laughing. Kowalski cocked a brow and flipped himself around so he sat upright.

"I should have warned you," Doris giggled. "He loves playing."

Kowalski was dumbfounded for a moment before he looked down to himself and felt around. No cuts, no scratches, no bruises, just ache in his body from the coursing adrenaline.

"Tha-that was playing? Scared the life out of me!"

Doris laughed again and this time Francis made a beeline for her, knocking her off her segway and onto the floor where he bounced around in excitement.

"Ok, ok, careful Francis."

Kowalski let his head flop down to the floor and focused on steadying his breathing. His little penguin heart nearly gave out and he nearly died on the spot. Francis was more like an overexcited puppy than a monster. Which gave Kowalski a myriad of questions he wanted answers to.

After another giggling fit from Doris, Francis slipped back into the water and Kowalski could think for a second. He sat up, smiled and sighed.

"Your night was good, I presume?" Kowalski asked.

"Yes. Francis is still a sweetheart."

Doris took a minute to finish feeding Francis and joined Kowalski in the lab where he started to lay the foundations for his working day. Doris could see all the prep he had done and cocked a brow at several things he had pulled out of his bag. Several she had no idea what their purpose could have been and purposely avoided asking about them because she couldn't be bothered to listen to a long winded explanation.

"So, how did Skipper take everything? You don't have any broken bones, so can I guess it went well?" Doris asked as she set herself down in Blowhole's swivel chair.

Kowalski paused for a moment and tried not to recall the pain he had endured physically.

"Well, I wouldn't say it went well. I can still feel that punch to my gut."

"Oh..." Doris said awkwardly.

Kowalski sighed and sat himself down on the desk, facing Doris to talk to her properly.

"He wants me to install cameras so he can watch every little thing we do here. He doesn't trust me anymore."

Doris nodded and clicked her tongue.

"That's the same old Skipper for you."

"He also wants us to put Francis in chains when I figure out how to get him back mentally."

"What?! No, I'll put him in chains."

Kowalski chuckled but Doris didn't find it amusing. She meant what she said and if anyone tried to hurt her brother then she would definitely have something to say about it. So Kowalski awkwardly let his smile drop back to seriousness.

"Doris, please. We want operations to run as smooth as possible. We'll meet his demands and get your brother back with very little hiccups."

"But what will happen to him after we fix his head? He'll have to stay chained and locked up until you find a way to turn him back into a dolphin? What if you can't? Will Skipper have him locked up for the rest of his life? You'd be better off waiting until you've figured out how to turn him back physically before you fix his mind."

Doris was right. Sometimes, she could be pretty smart and resourceful. It would make sense to turn Francis back all at once rather than have him suffer for who knows how long until he could find a way to change his body back.

"Doris, I just need to time to think. I'm so worn out."

Doris frowned at Kowalski and lifted a flipper to smooth his back. She rubbed in circles and let Kowalski lean back, enjoying the back rub. He had never been so stressed out in his whole life and only when he started to yawn did he stop himself relying on Doris for keeping his body upright and climbed to his feet.

"I know you are," Doris started. "But Kowalski, I owe you so much. I won't ever be able to thank you enough for all of this. You saved him from SeaVille before and you're saving him again. I'm sure Francis would think the same too."

"Thank you, Doris."

"But I'm still not letting Skipper chain him up."

Kowalski chuckled this time as he waddled back to his supplies.

"We'll just have to work extra hard and turn him back completely then. Easy done."

Doris laughed after him, picking up on the sarcasm. The dynamic of the lair had changed so dramatically. Blowhole was now out of office and Kowalski and Doris were at the hilt of operations. Kowalski felt something weird for having Doris be interested in nerdy science stuff and he kinda liked it, even if the sole reason was because she wanted her brother back. Kowalski did too. So desperately.

But things were looking up. All Kowalski had to do was dedicate a few days to researching Blowhole's condition as he stood, maybe take a few scans, a few samples. He could figure out what was going on in his big body a lot easier than a tiny bacterium. Everything would be fine. Everything would work out. Kowalski just had to hope.


	36. Chapter 36

Author's note: Ok! Sorry this one is a long chapter. We're on the home stretch and close to finishing the story! So the next chapters might be a little longer than usual. I also want to say I have no idea what I'm talking about when I write about science. So just pretend everything that Kowalski says makes scientific sense XD enjoy the chapter!

* * *

It was a day and a half later when Kowalski had finally finished setting up the surveillance cameras and connecting them to Blowhole's computer. He had also done some snooping around on the computer, finding the files and software Blowhole used to spy on them in the HQ. He even found the software that let Blowhole connect to his leg and speak through it. It was handy that Blowhole had a microphone connected to the computer. Kowalski could talk through his own leg if he wanted to, but he needed it for something else today.

He felt a weird sense of role reversal as he connected to the line Blowhole used to hijack their TV once before. All he had to do was wait for a moment before he got the notification that he was connected and wait for the 3 oblivious penguins to realise he was on the TV.

From the several bugs Blowhole had around the HQ he could see Skipper and Rico back at it again with the checkers and Private in his bunk brushing his pink lunacorn's hair. Private was within perfect sight of the TV and cocked his head out of his bunk once he noticed the TV turn on unexpectedly. He then gasped upon seeing the penguin on the TV.

"Skipper! Kowalski's on the telly!" He exclaimed.

Skipper looked up from the checkers board and twisted his body to face the TV. Rico saw the opportunity to grab one of Skipper's pieces in a bit to cheat and pull the game in his favour before looking up at the TV too.

"Well, look at that! Isn't this reminiscent of something? You've not stolen ring tail, right? If you have, you can keep him."

Kowalski chuckled under his breath, remembering back to one of the first encounters with Blowhole where he had mistaken Julien for Skipper's best friend. He must have been embarrassed at the end of that caper.

"Unfortunately, I haven't kidnapped Julien. Sorry, Skipper. I just wanted to report back. I've installed cameras around the lair. You can access the footage from the computer in my lab. The software is still downloaded from before, you just need to input a code I'll tell you it now. Rico will know how to do it. He helped me install them the first time."

Rico jumped up from his seat and scrambled across the table.

"Oh! Outta the way!"

The penguin ran into Kowalski's lab and over to the computer where he tapped away on the keyboard for a moment, opening the software and amazing both Skipper and Private. Since when did Rico know how to use a computer?

"Yup!" He called from the lab.

"Alright, the code is 1234567890. I made it simple, just put your flipper on the first key at the top left of the keyboard and drag it across to the complete other side."

Rico did just that and the file granted him permission. Skipper left the TV for a moment to look over the different cameras, checking their angles and their coverage. He seemed content with what he was given and waddled back out into the main room of the HQ.

"Good job, Kowalski. Which camera is surveying Blowhole? I wanna get a look at him," Skipper said excitedly, rubbing his flippers together.

Kowalski sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Camera 7."

Skipper disappeared again, a lot faster this time and enlarged the picture on camera 7. The HQ went quiet, with the only sounds being Private's feet as they patted on the ground as he walked to join Rico and Skipper in the lab. Kowalski could still see them, since he had access to Blowhole's bugs and there were quite a few in Kowalski's lab. All 3 penguins were very quiet as they huddled around the screen.

"Where is he?" Skipper shouted, since the TV was in the other room.

"Probably underwater. He is a sea serpent."

Skipper huffed and crossed his flippers.

"Can't you get him to come out or something?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes again. He pulled up the camera footage Skipper was watching and inspected that too. Francis was in there, he could see the dark shadow on the pool's floor, but it was still. Francis was probably sleeping.

"He's peaceful, Skipper. I don't want to disturb him."

Just then, the door to Blowhole's lab opened and Doris rode in. Her happy smile warmed Kowalski completely and washed away any irritation Skipper had left behind. She rode over to the desk where she saw what Kowalski was doing and raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

But instead of Kowalski replying, Skipper heard the strange female voice and answered for him.

"What? Who's that?"

Kowalski chuckled and turned back to the computer.

"It's just Doris," he said.

He then turned back to Doris with a hopeful gaze.

"You're here to check on Francis?" He asked.

Doris nodded and closed her eyes, cheerfully bouncing.

"Yes, I bought him an squid. Caught it myself. I know how much he loves squid."

Kowalski nodded and then got an idea of his own.

"I'm on the line with the boys back at the HQ. They want to get a look at Francis. Think you can lure him up out of the water?" He asked.

Doris nodded again and rode off without another word. She had been constantly bringing Francis things from his childhood, things he enjoyed as an adult and anything she thought would spark more memories. When the siblings were younger, they used to play in the large outgrowths of kelp. Swimming through, getting tangled up and having to find each other. Doris brought him a very hefty amount and he played with those for hours. Throwing them around, swimming through them and using them to cover himself for camouflage. It was sweet to see Francis enjoying his life, even if he was a mindless monster.

Doris appeared on the security camera a few minutes later after her first arrival and the shadow at the bottom of the pool began to move. Doris held out the squid in her flipper and called for Francis to come up. He did, sluggishly, as he had been sleeping. His full body emerged from the dark water and Skipper went wild.

"Look at him! He's colossal!"

Doris dropped the squid in his toothy maw and Francis slipped back in the water a moment later.

Skipper was in awe, jumping up and down like a fanboy. Kowalski had to admit, Francis was pretty awesome.

"Imagine if I took something like that down!" Skipper said feigning stabbing Rico in the gut.

Kowalski crossed his flipper and shook his head.

"Sorry to take the glory, Skipper. It's me who will take this one down."

Skipper stilled and made his way back out to the main room of the HQ and back in front of the TV.

"Count yourself lucky. But Blowhole did a heck of a job creating this."

Kowalski let his head drop slightly and sighed. He certainly had done a heck of a job, hadn't he?

But in any case, kowalski had reported back just as Skipper had asked to and now he needed to get back to work. He had managed to collect a good amount of data and now he needed to process it. He was getting closer to a breakthrough and he could feel it with every bone in his body.

"Enjoy your view, Skipper, Sir, but I have to go now. Take care and hopefully I'll report back with some good news."

A couple more days passed in the lair where Kowalski had nearly fried his brains from working so hard. But it was all for the greater good. He had managed to stay up most of the previous night, accidentally falling asleep at some point on the desk and waking up in the morning with drool running down his beak. He had to laugh at himself, otherwise he would have cried and just kept working like nothing had happened.

Red One and Doris joined him in the lab that morning, only after Doris had forced him to take a quick break and get some food. Kowalski was always grateful. Even when broken up, she was still an angel and wanted nothing but the best for him.

Kowalski had had some sort of breakthrough, it seemed. Nothing had been done but he had concluded and found the reason to all of their problems. It was more simple than he would have imagined and he was eternally grateful that Red One had infected Francis with an old unfinished strain and not the newest ones.

"Ok, so what I've done, may sound a little bit complicated but just tell me to slow down if you get lost," Kowalski said as he looked down from the desk he stood on at Doris and the lobster, who was standing on the floor.

They both nodded, Doris smiling happily like normal and Red One just content that Kowalski was giving him information and progress. Blowhole didn't usually like to do that.

"You didn't know, because I did it a few nights ago while he was sleepy, but I gave Francis a brain scan and tested his neurons in the brain. This virus he created released something, I don't have a name for it but it travelled straight to his brain."

"Can I name it?" Doris suddenly cut in.

Kowalski paused briefly to look at her, confused.

"Uh..."

"Can we name it Henry? I hated Henry," she chuckled.

Kowalski chuckled back and slowly shook his head. It was good she was keeping herself amused but now was probably not the time to joke around. Red One certainly thought that too, as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Alright... this Henry is attacking and stopping the neurons from transmitting data. That's how information gets around your brain, how you manage to recall memory and I suppose that's just what Francis wanted. To block brain activity. His mind hasn't been wiped, everything is still in there, it just can't be called forward."

Doris and Red One nodded along. Though, Red One seemed to understand better than what Doris did, as she tilted her head in a thoughtful way.

"He's essentially like a new born infant, seeing the world for the first time, all the time, his memories from now on only stay as short term memories. So, he's most likely to forget everything about his time being a monster. I guess this strain of the virus hadn't had the instinct to kill put in it yet. That is what would have made him a mindless killing machine."

"Thank Neptune," Red One said quietly.

"I am very lost but continue," Doris said.

But Kowalski smiled to them both.

"Curing him will be easy, Doris! We just get rid of Henry and he'll remember everything. His brain is like a blocked pipe. We unblock it and the water will start flowing again."

Doris understood that. The metaphor was greatly appreciated.

"Oh, Kowalski! This is great! So he really is my baby brother at the moment?" She giggled.

"Funnily enough, yes."

"But... if Henry is in the way of his neuros, why does he remember us?" She asked, tilting her head again.

"Neurons. Well, after researching I've come to the conclusion that not all of his neurons are blocked. Remember, this is an early strain. It wasn't completed. Things engraved into his mind so permanently get through. Common knowledge, like you've been his sister his whole life. I've been with him so often lately that I'm constantly in his mind at the moment. He would probably remember where he grew up, or at least find it familiar."

"So how do we get rid of Henry?" Red One asked, his deep scratchy voice tearing through Kowalski. For someone who caused all of this, he certainly was just as bossy as ever before.

"See, that's going to be a little tricky. The brain is a very hard thing to experiment with. One wrong move could give him permanent brain damage. Neurons naturally repair themselves and it could be possible for them to repair and connect through this Henry, with a little bit of outside help."

"So, what?" He demanded.

"I just have to speed up the growth rate so they can push past Henry."

"Ok, Kowalski this is great, you're a star," Doris said coming forward and placing her flippers on the desk before Kowalski.

Kowalski blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. This was all fine and dandy. He had found the problem and now he knew how to fix it. Coming up with something to stimulate neuron growth and repair wouldn't take long at all. It was figuring out how to turn Francis back into a dolphin that was going to pose the biggest challenge.

Getting back to work was no trouble for Kowalski. He had a plan, he had a goal and he was going to get there. Doris came in and out throughout the day to check up on Kowalski and during his food breaks he found himself sitting at the computer looking at the surveillance, watching Doris and Francis do just whatever they pleased. It seemed like Doris was really enjoying her time with her brother. Kowalski didn't really have a clue at just how much older she was than Francis, but maybe she was old enough to remember playing with him as a calf and recent circumstances had her reminiscent of their childhood.

As well as researching neuron growth, Kowalski had taken it upon himself to really think about how he was going to give Blowhole his rightful body back. He had many ideas but a lot of them were pure fantasy and it would have been more effective for him to wish upon a star. But at the end of the day, he had finally thought of something. Now that was all it was for the time being, a thought. But it was a thought he could definitely build off.

The day was drawing to a close and Doris entered the lab one last time to make sure Kowalski was going to get some rest. She brought him a cup of water and made sure to start packing things away.

She helped gather paper that Kowalski had strewn across the table and stopped to look a weird design.

"What's this, Kowalski?I don't understand any of it," she said, looking up from the lines and squiggles.

Kowalski looked over for a moment, briefly taking his eyes off of his papers and looking at the ones Doris was inspecting.

"Oh, that's just a rough sketch for my newest invention."

Doris frowned and put down the paper.

"New invention? I thought you were supposed to be working on something to turn my brother back into a dolphin?"

Kowalski smiled tenderly and put his sheets of paper down as he walked over to Doris.

"It is for him. I'm making plans for a machine I'm going to call the molecular rearrangement chamber. It's risky business but if you think about it all this virus has done is rearrange Blowhole's DNA, his fabric, his makeup. This machine is going to do just that, all over again. I take DNA from a certain species, I.e you, and the machine reconstructs his entire body to match the subject."

Doris looked down at the paper in awe. She didn't quite know what to say, suggest or do. Was that actually possible? She didn't really understand half of what Kowalski said anyway. She didn't know what a DNA was. Would taking her DNA be painful? But that part about reconstructing her brother sounded painful. She remembered once a friend of hers had a broken flipper and they had to push the bones back in their rightful places. Would it be like that? That friend had howled in pain for hours. She felt bad for her poor brother.

"How long is this going to take to make?" Doris asked.

Kowalski bit his tongue and looked down to his feet.

"Well, I already have many starts to contraptions back at the penguin HQ with qualities needed for molecular rearrangement. Incorporating my already thoughtout and built parts will cut the construction time in half. Though, it would be completed much faster still if I had Blowhole to help me... but alone... a few weeks, maybe more."

Doris looked down again. Her flippers slipped down to the table as she looked on in despair. This was a long long ride but the end was very much in sight, even if there was still a few miles of road left.

"Well, I know I'm no genius. I know you both think I'm stupid. But I'll help you, Kowalski. We can knock off even a few days with my help surely?"

Doris looked to Kowalski in desperation and Kowalski couldn't help the warm smile that engulfed him and his senses.

"Of course, Doris. And you're not stupid. Me and your brother are just unreasonably smart."

"I like to call him gifted."

"Then there you go. I'm the unreasonable one," he chuckled.


	37. Chapter 37

It was another full week later that Kowalski found himself barely awake in Blowhole's lab. There wasn't much he could say for himself other than he had just been working endlessly.

He often found himself daydreaming, dreaming of bringing Blowhole back, what he would say to him, what he do, how he would act. But things are always exaggerated in daydreams so he tried not to fill his mind with fantasy. At the very least he wished Blowhole would act the same as he had before. He was sassy, he was extravagant, he was caring in the most subtle ways. He was everything Kowalski wanted to be.

"Kowalski!"

Kowalski jumped and shot his head around to the door. Doris rode in, happy as ever before and giggled once she saw the flabbergasted look on Kowalski's face.

"Doris, stop surprising me!"

She giggled as she rode forward and patted Kowalski's head.

"I'm sorry. So, what are you working on today?"

"Well I'm trying to get some leeway with the molecular rearrangement chamber, since I finished the neuron regeneration fix but it seems I'm stuck. I'm worn out and stuck."

Doris looked down to the little bird in awe. She really looked like she had seen an angel just float down in front of her.

Kowalski cocked a brow at her fixed gaze of astonishment.

"It's done already?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. It was a simple fix really. The injection will send the growth and repair treatment straight to his brain where it'll do its thing and he'll be back to himself in a few hours. It's kinda already been done before. I just enhanced it," he explained.

A huge smile soon rose on Doris' face as she lit up with excitement.

"Yes! Let's do it!"

But Kowalski shook his head, trying to bring her her down to reality.

"Doris, we spoke about this. We will bring him back once the molecular rearrangement chamber is near completion. He won't want to live like this."

"But he will! He'd much rather be himself than be a monster!"

Doris was passionate, she was filled with love and compassion. She just wanted her brother back.

"But bringing him back won't change anything. He's still a monster."

There was ear splitting silence as Doris looked down in despair. They had both been without Blowhole for much longer than they ever would have liked. It was hard but the mention of the monster put daggers into her heart.

"No, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know... I just... miss him."

Kowalski let his brows loosen as he looked to Doris with sympathy.

"I miss him too, Doris. But trust me when I say this is the best thing for him."

He tried to reach out a flipper to Doris. To feel the warmth shared between them, but Doris didn't want pity, she didn't want sympathy.

"Oh, please Kowalski! What if your thing doesn't work? What if the Henry is too strong and that's not enough to cure him? Wouldn't it be better to try and bring him back now and not waste weeks of time?"

"Doris, it will work."

"But you've not tried it. You don't know if it works. What if that, when he is brought back, he'll feel betrayed by us because we didn't bring him back sooner."

Kowalski just stared. Unmoving, he said nothing. There was nothing he could say, that would be rational or not, that would make Doris back down. She wanted her brother back and there was nothing that could stop her from getting him back.

"He'll be upset and feel like an idiot because you didn't bring him back."

Kowalski sighed and raised a brow to Doris.

"Doris, you're a mistress of manipulation." He sighed again. "Fine, let's go."

Doris perked up and smiled joyfully as she leaned down to hug Kowalski. Usually the hug would fill him with joy but it did nothing to ease his worry, worry for many different things other than if Blowhole was going to be ok once he came around.

Kowalski stumbled back once the hug ended and just shook his head as he tried to rid his mind of bad thoughts. He looked up to Doris, who was still smiling wildly, he couldn't rip her heart out and refuse to help.

"Go down to the pool. I'll meet you there with everything we need."

Doris nodded and quickly as she could, made a beeline for the door. She disappeared and Kowalski was left his thoughts. He wasn't ready yet. Or, he wasn't ready mentally. What was he going to say to Francis once his mind was back to normal? He had recited speeches in his mind for days but he could not remember a single line he had thought up. But he couldn't think about himself. He had to think of Blowhole and what was best for him. Perhaps it would be best if he didn't say anything at all and let Doris handle everything. Francis would rather see his sister over him anyway. Kowalski was just a friendly fellow scientist.

After a moment of contemplation, Kowalski made his way down to the pool with a small bag of his supplies. Doris was at the pool's edge, watching Francis swim around.

He sighed as he set the bag down and pulled out a rather dangerous looking device. Doris twisted her head and hesitated for a moment.

"What's that? It looks like a gun," she asked.

Kowalski shook his head and eased his look of seriousness.

"Don't worry! It's a tranquilizer. The same one your brother used on me ages ago," he said remembering fond memories. "I think it's best we keep him asleep while his brain is regenerated. It'll stop confusion for him in the process and then when he wakes up he'll be all back to normal. Like waking from a bad dream. Well... as close to normal as I can get him for now."

"Huh, I didn't think of that. How long will it take to fix him?" Doris said, letting her worried face ease too.

"With the accelerated regeneration rate, perhaps 2 hours. I've loaded enough tranquilizer for 3 hours, though, just incase."

"Ok," she nodded.

"Although it won't really hurt to shoot him, I don't know how he'll react to a gun. I'll have to have you distract him."

Doris perked up again and smiled as she turned back to the pool.

"I can do that."

"Get him completely out of the water, up to the wall if you can."

Doris nodded and clapped her flippers together to try and get the beasts attention. That, she was granted and Francis lurched out of the water, somewhat sluggishly, as if he had just woken from a nap. Doris acted her usual cheery self as to not deter the monster and backed up slowly to the far wall, where Francis contently followed. She spoke to him fondly, her sweet voice ringing through the air as Kowalski readied the tranquilizer.

"Try and stay clear of his head range."

Doris nodded and moved so she stood to the side of Francis, out of the way if the monster decided to bolt.

"I'm going to shoot."

There was a moment of silence where Kowalski pulled the trigger and not even a blink later, the dart found it's way in Francis's hind leg. Everything was still eerily quiet until Francis growled. A fond growl aimed at Doris like he wanted attention.

"Oh, wow. He didn't even flinch," Doris chuckled nervously.

Kowalski smiled as Doris made a fuss over her brother, petting his head and generally keeping him happy.

"He's not falling asleep..." she said worried.

Kowalski put the gun away and waddled over to the pair, where he patted Francis' leg and made a happy fuss like Doris.

"It takes a moment. It's not instant sleep like a bullet."

Several minutes passed where Francis slowly began to grow weaker. He let his legs crumble to the floor and soon he was laying, bearly awake, staring up at Doris.

Doris grew emotional, as she let a tear slip from her eye. Kowalski shuffled over and placed a gentle flipper on her flukes, letting her know that everything was going to be ok and it would all be over very soon.

"There he goes," Kowalski said as Francis let his eye close.

Now came the part where Kowalski had to be quick and swift. He rushed over to the wall where a chain had already been installed to the wall. It wasn't too thick and heavy and once padlocked around Francis's neck he was sure the beast wouldn't find it uncomfortable at all. It was several meters in length so Francis could still move freely.

Doris looked up through her glassy eyes and sighed.

"Oh, Kowalski. Do you have to chain him up? He won't hurt a thing. Not even an amoeba."

Kowalski looked down, almost ashamed to be doing it but it was for the safety of everyone. He had no idea what Skipper would do if he didn't chain the monster to the wall.

"I know, Doris. I trust him fully, but Skipper doesn't. He's still Skipper's mortal enemy until he surrenders to him."

Doris shook her head and growled under her breath.

"I'll chain his brother up and see how he likes it."

Kowalski tried not to but he couldn't help let a small girlish giggle escape.

"Yeah... that'll send a different message."

Although she protested, Doris let Kowalski do what he needed to do and Francis lay peacefully sleeping. The neuron regeneration fix administered and Francis was well on his way back to normal.

They stood in silence for a moment, just watching the beast's chest rise and fall with his confident breaths. Everything was peaceful and Kowalski let his features drop and relax. He couldn't wait for Francis to wake up again but he still had thoughts circling his mind about what he was going to say, but he concluded he wasn't going to think too much. In the moment, when Francis was back, Kowalski would let his heart decide. That's what Francis would want.

"There, all done. Doris, I don't have time to waste, I have to get back to working but I'll keep an eye on the cameras and come back before he wakes up, ok? You'll be ok?" He said with an unsure, but happy smile.

"I'll be fine, Kowalski. Thank you."


	38. Chapter 38

Author's note: Ok my lovelies! Another slightly longer chapter for your enjoyment. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your feelings, I have finished writing and we only have 3 chapters left after this one, maybe 4 if I decide to write an epilogue. But this has been a journey! Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one :)

* * *

As much as Kowalski wanted to get back to work and think the first conversation he was going to have with Blowhole would be natural, he couldn't help worry that he was going to say something wrong, hurtful or just plain stupid.

The precious minutes ticked by and Kowalski found himself just sitting on Blowhole's desk staring into nothing, sucking on his tongue and jumping at every little noise the air conditioning made.

"What am I going to say to him?" He mumbled under his breath as he let his face fall into his flippers.

"What do you mean?"

He suddenly jumped up and turned to the door. Doris was standing there all cheerful again. Kowalski groaned loudly and threw his head back.

"I said stop!"

Doris giggled as she rode forward and sat down before staring caringly at Kowalski.

"But what did you mean?"

"When his mind is fixed. What am I going to say to him?"

"What do you mean?"

Kowalski sighed and shook his head, letting it fall back into his flippers. He didn't know what he meant. He was just overthinking like usual.

"I don't even know. My mind has been drawing blank more often than not."

Doris lifted his head up and smiled tenderly.

"Kowalski you're just anxious. I don't know what I'm going to say either. I'll probably break down in tears and he'll be all confused and it'll scare him and you'll be in a corner babbling nonsense."

"Why will I be babbling nonsense?"

"Because that's what you do when you get flustered. Your brain mixes all the smart words with the not smart words."

"Thanks."

Doris chuckled again as Kowalski crossed his flippers and pouted. Doris was probably right about everything. Kowalski would get flustered and not know what to say, he would try to think of what to say and take too long, then he would awkwardly try to say something to fill the silence and end up just babbling and forgetting what he was meant to be thinking about, which was what he was meant to say. His brain would short circuit in other words.

"But my brother's smart, he'll be able to understand."

"I just don't know if I'll be able to answer all his questions. Understand how he feels..."

"You want to?"

"Of course!"

Of course Kowalski wanted to understand. He wanted to talk to Blowhole for hours and understand more. There was something about him that just drew him in closer.

"Tell him how hard you worked and how much you wanted to fix him," Doris smiled.

"I don't even know if I can do that."

"Just don't do what Jay did. At least, not with me around," she chuckled.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and shook his head annoyed. As stressed as he was, he didn't need to be talking about things like this. He needed to keep his mind clear, focused, so he could keep working and be sufficient.

"Doris, please," he moaned.

But the dynamic changed all in an instant. Doris lost her cheerful expression and a look of irritation replaced it. Kowalski cocked a brow at what changed and why Doris suddenly looked like she wanted to pound him into the ground, so he stayed silent and waited for Doris to stop shaking her head.

"No, no please. I'm right. I deserve the truth, right? I deserve closure, a reason. Just like everytime I left you, I gave you a reason. So tell me, you left me for Francis, didn't you?"

Kowalski said nothing. He was somewhat shocked and confused that Doris would be bringing this up. Was she mad because he liked Blowhole or mad because of the way he left her? The way he ended it? It could have been all of it. Either way, Kowalski could bearly admit it to himself, so there was no way he was going to outright confess everything before Doris.

"Kowalski," she said, getting impatient for the answer.

Kowalski shook his head, looking down and shut his eyes. He didn't want to be talking about this. He didn't want to be thinking about it either. He needed to keep his mind clear! What good was having this conversation anyway? It served no purpose and did nothing to advance developments. It was pointless. But it felt good to lift a weight of your chest.

"Ok, fine! Yes! I did."

Kowalski reopened his eyes to find Doris looking down, not with a look of anger like he had expected. She looked the same loving character she had always been.

"What are you so hesitant about? You weren't one to hesitate with me. Is it because he's a guy? My brother?" She pressed on.

"I don't really want to have this conversation."

"Why can't you go for it? You know he's fine with guys."

Why was she pushing it? Did she want to get Kowalski with someone else so there would be no chance of him trying to crawl back to her, because it inconvenienced her that much? Should he have been the one to be mad right now?

"Because! I'm a hopeless romantic! All I've ever done in a relationship is fail! 17 and a half times! He's got such a big personality, how can I keep up with that? I just-I don't know..."

Doris chuckled at Kowalski's dismay.

"Kowalski, you can't compare a relationship to him in reference to us. You have to admit, we may be siblings, but we're nothing alike. And I've seen the way he acts around you, how he always wants to upstage you, make you think the very best of him. He feels the same way. You've got nothing to lose, Kowalski."

There was silence for a moment. A long moment. Kowalski was fed up of thinking and overthinking, he just wanted to lay down, fall asleep and not wake up. But maybe instead of letting himself think, he should have let himself feel. He knew he liked Blowhole, knew how much he looked up to him now. So now it was time he let himself feel it in his heart and mind. Doris was right, like usual, the women are always right.

Kowalski sighed and shook his head, he shook at himself and how stupid he was about affairs of love. If Skipper could see him now, he would want to put himself in the ground to avoid cringing at Kowalski.

As he looked up he saw Doris smiling. It was a different kind of smile. A slight excited smirk.

"You're taking pleasure from this aren't you?" Kowalski asked.

Doris crossed her flippers and leaned back.

"I know you well enough to be able to tell exactly what you're thinking and feeling. Didn't I tell you I saw this coming?"

Kowalski rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock. Time was nearly up for Francis' regeneration and he would be waking up soon. Although his confession was out in the open, he still felt the sinking feeling in his gut he got from going to the dentist. It was an irony since penguins didn't have teeth and he didn't need to worry, much like his current situation, he had nothing to worry about.

Doris looked to clock as well, after following his gaze and sighed, happily.

"Soon. Come on, let's go down and greet him from his dreams."

Watching Doris get back onto her segway made the situation feel so much more real. It had been a long time Blowhole was away and he was finally coming back. Kowalski missed him and wanted so much to see him again that he would have given anything to have had an extra hour to prepare his heart.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears as he made the journey down the lair, it was far too short of a journey to give him a chance to calm down and once he saw the still, sleeping beast he wanted to run. Francis was sleeping, like he normally would. He was dreaming things he usually would. His mind was back, he was Blowhole once again and not the monster he had turned himself into. He was right there.

The minutes ticked by in silence where Kowalski stared at Francis from his seat on the floor. The steady rhythm of the serpent's breaths kept Kowalski's mind focused and thinking straight. At least until his claws started to twitch and his head began to move. He was waking up.

Kowalski's heart nearly stopped as Francis opened his eye. It was slow and Kowalski could do nothing but wait for Francis to come to and realise where he was.

Doris gasped upon seeing her waking brother but Kowalski quickly hushed her. Bombarding him would be the worst thing they could do. Francis needed to come to in his own time.

Francis opened his eye fully and began to look around, he lifted his heavy head and his void eye focused on the bird he could see in front of him.

"Kow-Kowalski," he said, his voice hoarse and low.

Kowalski stood quickly, walking further into his narrowed vision.

"Yes. I'm here."

There was confused silence from Francis, where he closed his eye trying to think, trying to remember, before he opened his eye again and looked down. He could see his body, see what he had become and he didn't like it. He hung his head and closed his eye again.

Kowalski had no idea what was going through Francis' mind. If he was recalling memories of his time as a monster or from the moment he had fallen asleep the night before he turned.

"How are you feeling?" Kowalski cautiously asked.

"I'm a monster... we failed," Francis said, opening his eye again.

Kowalski tried not to think. He knew thinking was useless. So he let himself feel and he smiled.

"No, Francis. We didn't fail at all."

"We did! Look at me, Kowalski! I was partly dolphin yesterday, but look at me now! I give it until this afternoon before I lose my mind. I'll become a true monster. I'll want to kill you."

Kowalski knew it was out of place, but he chuckled. Happy that he had brought his friend back, he was just the same as he was before.

"I thought this would happen."

"What would happen?" Francis cocked a brow.

"You already turned, already lost your mind. I just brought you back."

There was silence before Francis looked himself over again quickly, before he turned back to Kowalski.

"...What? I don't-I don't understand."

"There is no double meaning. We're on the other side."

Kowalski's voice grew hoarse. His throat was closing up in that recognizable sensation before you start to cry.

"I-I'm... cured?"

"Yes. 100% the virus is gone. You will never deteriorate and in a week or more I'll have you back to your normal dolphin self."

Kowalski tried not to cry. He really did, but behind him he could already hear gentle gasps from Doris as she let herself be engulfed in emotion.

He gave Francis a moment before he stepped forward and placed a warm flipper on Francis' clawed hand.

"Francis, how do you feel? What do you remember?"

He thought for a moment, looking down at Kowalski for a focal point as he pondered the question.

"I remember... remember..."

"Do you remember me?" Doris blurted out.

Francis raised his head. He hadn't even seen she was there, grey like the rest of the walls, she silently watched as her brother came back from the brink.

"Doris. Sweetheart, of course I remember you."

The pair of siblings smiled and Doris rode over as Francis stood. Doris embraced him in her flippers. His huge head weighing her down, but she couldn't have cared. She had her brother back.

Francis looked like he shed a tear, even though he was still tremendously confused and thought he was only dolphin yesterday.

"But I'm still a..."

"We're working on it. Getting you back mentally was our main priority."

Francis searched the floor for Kowalski again before he locked on and crumbled to the floor again, his legs too weak to keep himself up for the moment.

"How did you do it?"

"Your mind wasn't erased like you had wanted. You still recognized us, even when fully consumed by the virus. We worked off that and found a way to pull yourself forward. It seems the neuron blockers weren't the most irreversible part of your plan."

Francis chuckled slightly, it was the kind of chuckle where he pitied himself and bearly a sound came from his mouth.

"I guess I really do feel stupid. Flaws from the very start."

"Hey, no one gets a deadly virus right the first time they make it. The first is always a throw away," Kowalski chuckled back.

Francis smirked and Kowalski couldn't have been happier. His fix worked and he finally had Francis back. There was no more deterioration, no more pressure for time and it was only up from here. He couldn't wait for the day he'd get to look into his ocean blue eye again.

"Now, there's no pressure on you at all. Whatever you want to do next is your decision. We can let you rest here, or go to your room. Though, it's still in a mess from when you turned... and we'd have to find a place to chain you up... It's up to you."

"I'd like to stay here as long as my sister stays with me."

Doris suddenly came forward and chuckled.

"Of course. I'm never leaving again! Look what happened when you didn't have your big sister to guide you!"

They all laughed and shared the tender moment. Kowalski didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay and talk to Francis forever. Tell him everything that had happened and everything he was doing to make everything better. But he supposed Francis would have rather had his sister. They were inseparable and Kowalski admired them for that. So he supposed he should let them settle and let Francis rest. Doris would do a good job at explaining everything to him and while he gave the pair some time alone he could let his heart calm down and think rationally about what to do next.

There was still a lot of work left to do and Kowalski knew he had new challenges to face as well. He needed to get Francis back to his rightful state before he grew depressed and he needed to sort things out with his penguin brothers and he needed to think of what to do with his life and he needed to not think because all that did was flabbergast him. The only thing he needed do right now was to feel happy, feel proud and feel how much Francis would want to thank him. The journey had been a long one but there was still a ways to go.


	39. Chapter 39

Author's note: Aww I love these guys. We are officially ending on chapter 41 with an extra little epilogue. Enjoy another chapter and I'll see you in the next one.

* * *

Kowalski spent the next few hours tangled up in his own thoughts. He was well and truly overwhelmed with work and emotions and didn't know what to focus his attention to. Blowhole was back, his mind had been fixed and he was able to think coherently once again. Kowalski wanted more than anything to have the conversations they used to have. To joke and talk deeply about their beliefs and scientific accomplishments. He wanted to invent, work and experiment with Blowhole. That would be one of the first things he'd ask of Blowhole once he was completely himself again.

He was still lost in thought when the door opened and Doris rode in. She was quiet but didn't try to startle Kowalski like she had the previous few times. She was smart and read the mood of the room. She knew how Kowalski was feeling and adjusted herself to deal with him.

"Kowalski," she said, sweetly. "My brother wants to see you, if you're not too busy."

Kowalski wasn't exactly busy. He was sitting on an empty desk so couldn't even make the excuse that he was. Not that he'd want to make an excuse not to see Blowhole. He couldn't wait to see him and hear his voice again.

Kowalski made his way down to the pool, his heart racing in his chest as he drew closer. The butterflies made him feel like a child and he had to shake himself to stop feeling so stupid.

Kowalski stood outside the door for a long moment, willing his heart to just calm down before he pushed the door open and found Blowhole resting by the wall.

Blowhole lifted his head and smiled. It was somewhat unsettling as Kowalski couldn't help but stare at inch long teeth but the soul controlling them would do him no harm, so he stepped forward confidently.

"You wanted to speak to me? You have questions? I can give you a report on everything that's going on in the lair, what your lobster teams are doing, what I'm working on, how we'll get you back to normal."

"Kowalski, I want to talk to you. Not about work and the stupid lair. I've had enough of the stupid lair. Calm down," Blowhole chuckled.

Kowalski stopped and stared awkwardly. 3 seconds in and he had already made a fool of himself.

"Oh, well if you have any questions."

"I'll make sure to ask you about them."

Kowalski nodded and tried not to avert his eyes. He waddled forward and sat himself down before Blowhole and smiled as warmly as he could up to the monster.

Blowhole looked happy, as happy as a monster could be. He looked as ease with himself, open and calm.

"Did Doris get you up to speed with things?" Kowalski asked, not wanting to get shot down again.

"Yes. She told me everything I needed to know. Some, perhaps, that's better heard from others... but I'm informed."

Kowalski sighed and looked down to his feet.

"That's good."

There was silence for a while. Kowalski just took the moment to appreciate being in his friend's presence and he was sure Blowhole felt the same. Just happy things were peaceful and happy again.

Kowalski could hear Blowhole's elongated breaths and could only imagine it was much the same as a mighty dragon. Blowhole was magnificent like one, not that he wouldn't give anything to have him back in his rightful body.

"Kowalski? Did I... did I hurt anyone?" Blowhole suddenly asked.

Kowalski looked up into Blowhole's sorry eye and quickly shook his head.

"No! Not once," he said putting on a warm smile. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not really... I remember pain. I remember waking up in the night scared. I remember crying in agony and then nothing. I don't even know how much time has passed. It feels as though it could be only a day since then. How long has it been?"

"It's been a full 2 weeks."

"And I remember none of it... was I easy to manage? As easy as it can be to manage a monster?"

Kowalski smiled tenderly and placed a flipper on one of Blowhole's webbed claws.

"You were a dream. Don't worry about all of that. Focus on resting yourself."

Blowhole nodded and let his head fall to the ground where he stared at Kowalski for a long while. Kowalski found it some how soothing. The once lifeless eye now filled with knowledge once again. He knew Kowalski and could recall fond memories of their short time together.

"Kowalski," Blowhole spoke again.

"Hm." Kowalski leaned back and rested himself on Blowhole's long tail that had been drawn in to encase them both.

"How did you manage to do this? Skipper wanted to kill me."

Kowalski caught the cringe that wanted to surge through his body. The confrontation with Skipper had not been a nice one and looking back, he was ashamed of how he had acted. Perhaps if he would have kept calm, things would have ended very differently.

"It was a lot of hard work. Determination. I wanted you back. And... a punch between the eyes gets a penguin to listen."

"I would have paid to see that."

"I was rewarded... with a punch to the gut, a kick to the face, a tackle to the floor and a demerit."

Blowhole looked almost shocked. Of course Skipper didn't take disobedience lightly and he expected nothing less. But perhaps he was more impressed with how Kowalski fought to protect him.

"Yikes. I can get him back. Take these chains off and I'll show him a thing or two," he chuckled back.

"I'm not taking those chains off," Kowalski said crossing his flippers.

"But no one messes with my Kowalski."

"You don't own me anymore, you took the poison out. And I'm pretty sure at this point the treaty is void."

Blowhole made a look of thoughtfulness. A look reminiscent of his old scheming days.

"True. Unless..."

Kowalski cocked a brow. Blowhole could not have already been thinking about reverting back to his old ways. Kowalski had to admit that changing was going to be hard, but he couldn't quit this early.

"Unless what? There's something else in my leg you didn't tell me about?"

"I wish I was smart enough to do that. No, unless we make a new treaty."

Kowalski let his face soften. What purpose could a new treaty hold?

"Oh? What is it that you can bring to the table? I've already proven how my brain far surpasses yours. Perhaps it's the lack of oxygen? Just the dolphin way?" Kowalski joked.

"I'm not really a dolphin anymore," Blowhole said lifting a webbed claw.

"Then what?"

"I bring acceptance, I bring loyalty, I bring compassion, I bring honesty and ravishing good looks."

"Uh huh... and what is it you want from me?" Kowalski crossed his flippers again but a smile rose on his face as he began to catch on to what Blowhole could have been proposing.

"I want your acceptance, your loyalty. I want you."

"You want me."

Blowhole smiled tenderly, bringing his tail in closer, pushing Kowalski in closer. There was no such thing as the outside world to the pair now. They were in this little bubble of acceptance and journey. They were the good and the not so good.

"Yes. I know I'm a monster, I know I've done bad things and I know I like to use this sentence structure a lot. I know I was the worst kind of bad and deserved for all of this to happen, but you changed me. I look back at who I used to be only months ago and I feel sick. I can't even recognize myself. You were right, I was so enraged and taken over by fear. I wanted the world to burn just as I did. I liked being cruel, I liked inflicting pain, I loved the idea of revenge that I let it change who I was. I got a taste of my own medicine. What I had become... You saved me... I admire you Kowalski. I want you to stay with me, teach me, mentor me."

Kowalski took a moment to pause. He had done this. Indeed he had done this. He had not only brought down Skipper's mortal enemy, but he had reverted him too.

"I never saw you as a monster. I still don't," Kowalski said with a warm smile. "So, you want me to be your teacher?"

"Are you really this slow or just messing with me because this is a rare moment coming from me? Also, side question, did you forget I have inch long teeth?"

"Explain," Kowalski chuckled.

"I swear, Kowalski. I swear on my life, the moment I'm rid of these chains, the moment I break free, the moment I am back in my rightful dolphin body, I am going to kiss you. You won't know what hit you, and right when you think it's all over, I'll shower you with all the respect you deserve."

Kowalski's heart started to pound again. But this time he didn't mind it. The butterflies were still there, although they were more like a swarm of wasps. This was what he wanted, what he had been fantasizing about. This was real life right?

"Old habits die hard, huh? I couldn't imagine anything better."

The pair shared a moment of silence, but the quiet spoke so many words. The looks of pure admiration filled the air and Kowalski completely forgot that he was staring into the eye of a monster. A monster who had once wanted to see the world burn, had once wanted to rid the earth of an entire species. But all this monster wanted now was to see him smile. Kowalski did smile. He couldn't stop.

"Did Doris influence this?" He cautioned with a raised brow.

"Perhaps a tad. But you're so easy to read, Kowalski."

Perhaps he was. How many times he had gone red in the face around Blowhole and how many times he had listened extra hard just to understand. His empathy, his sympathy, it was all for Blowhole.

"And you feel the same?"

Blowhole nodded.

"Maybe it was because we're so academically similar. We both have a thirst for knowledge and a will for making the world a better place... relatively speaking. Our roots are different and overall goals may be different but I see myself in you sometimes. The me I want to be. I dont usually like talking about stuff like this... it goes against my rock hard image I've painted for myself. But Doris said you're conflicted. You got kicked from Skipper's team in order to save me? You've worked night and day to save me but you're hesitant. Why?"

Kowalski sighed and looked down to his feet again. He was conflicted. After everything he had been through and experienced in his life. His penguin brothers were everything to him but now Blowhole meant a lot to him too. It was like 2 separate worlds were trying to come together, but that would only cause more conflict.

"It's because I'm scared. I'm terrified of change. For years I've followed the strict orders of my commanding officer. I've obeyed Skipper and been as loyal as I could possibly be. But now there's nothing left for me. I have no master and no mission. I feel empty and almost every part of me wants to go back to how things were before. Throwing myself into helping you kind of gave me a sense of organisation. I had a job and someone to please. I want that."

"But Kowalski, you're free. You can chose to do whatever you want. Make your own missions and be your own boss. Make yourself happy."

Kowalski shook his head slowly and sighed.

"That may have worked for you but I don't think it'll work for me. I can't make the decisions that a leader would. I just... I'm sorry for laying all of this on you. I should be helping you not complaining."

Perhaps it was true. Blowhole had been through hell and Kowalski could not compare his situation to that of his friend's. But pain is relative and everyone feels it differently.

"No, it's ok. I like this. Acceptance and respect remember? That's what we're founded upon."

Kowalski let a small smile engulf himself for a second before he suddenly jumped to his feet and outwardly sighed.

"Right. Well, anyway, I really should inform you of a few things. Doris may be a smart girl but she can't explain everything."

"Alright, start with what's wrong with me and what solutions you've got. I also want to know how you fixed my mind. Doris was talking about something called Henry? Did I miss something?"

Kowalski chuckled and shook his head. He could almost imagine the explanation Doris would have given her brother when she couldn't even state the definition of science. Perhaps it would have been better if Kowalski was the first person Blowhole saw after his regeneration. But Kowalski was going to be able to do what he did best, talk about science. He may not have known the ins and outs of love and dating, that was clear on account of how many times he and Doris had broken up, but he could tell things were going to be different with Blowhole. He wouldn't want flowers on valentine's day, he'd want a supersonic incineration machine, and that sure sounded fun.


	40. Chapter 40

Author's note: Oh happy days! I just wanted to say that the next chapter is going to be the last, sadly. It's been a long ride but I'll see you all tomorrow for the last chapter and the epilogue!

* * *

The days slowly passed. Kowalski worked his tail feathers off and Doris helped to keep him company. Blowhole did eventually leave the sanctuary of the downstairs pool and ventured to the floors above. He was good for helping Kowalski verbally but it was hard to pick things up and be gentle with huge clawed hands. But Kowalski didn't mind at all. Just having the people he cared so much about around him kept him going, kept his mind fresh and encouraged.

Doris didn't like to leave her brother for too long. Most nights she spent down in the pool with Blowhole. He never complained though, as hard as he was, he would never be without his sister. Kowalski felt pride when he was around them and watching them just be siblings. They looked closer than they had ever been before and he liked to think that he had a helping hand in that.

But the times Doris wasn't there, which wasn't very often, Kowalski found himself with Blowhole, keeping him company, talking and joking, getting to know him better. These moments were precious to Kowalski and he held them close to his heart.

And then the day finally came. The day Kowalski stood back, shook the metal shavings from his feathers and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Woah, is this it?" Doris said in awe at the machine.

Kowalski shrugged off his lab coat and smiled.

"Yep, this is it."

"It's huge!"

Kowalski chuckled, turning back to his invention and opening the door so they could get a look at the inside.

"It's got to be big enough to fit your brother inside."

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Doris chuckled.

Doris stood and just stared at the contraption for a moment. It was like a small metal room, fixed together with bolts and more metal. The circuitry looked far too complicated to comprehend so she just appreciated its purpose instead. She was overwhelmed with feelings of relief, excitement and joy. The work was finished. There was no more work to be done. No more sleepless nights and aching flippers as they struggled on. That was all ending today, with this machine. She shed a small tear and looked down to Kowalski who pouted sympathetically.

"So, this machine is going to, how did you describe it? Take him apart and put him back together again?"

"Essentially, yes," Kowalski smiled.

Doris cringed.

"That sounds painful."

Kowalski shrugged and began waddling in the direction of the door, throwing his lab coat down out of the way.

"I can not confirm nor deny that it will hurt. He knows this too. But if he wants to be dolphin again."

"He has to do it."

Kowalski nodded.

He wanted to make this quick. Get Blowhole in the machine and cooking so he could take an hour or 2 to cry and get all his emotions out in solitude. He couldn't describe the way he was feeling in that moment. He was excited and eager to get Blowhole back but at the same time he still felt stressed. All his responsibilities had been lifted but he could still remember the weight of them all. It choked him and he needed a moment to just step back and breathe.

He turned to Doris who was still admiring the machine and smiled.

"I'll be right back with Francis, ok?"

Doris nodded, cheerfully.

"Ok."

And so he began the walk down to the bottom floor. The floor where Blowhole was waiting eager for the news that Kowalski could fix him. He could end the nightmare and everything would go back to normal. For everyone except Kowalski, that is.

He still hadn't thought much about what was going to happen to him after all of this was over. Could he go back to Skipper? Would Skipper take him in? Did the higher ups know all about this and was Kowalski now a criminal too? His mind was twisted around and things were jumbled where he refused to think. But he couldn't be selfish, he always had to do what was right and for the greater good. If he had to move to another zoo by himself and build up his own HQ from the dirt of his habitat, then he would, for Blowhole's quality of life.

The door opened and the room seemed almost empty, apart from the disturbance on the surface of the water where something was swimming beneath it. Kowalski waddled over and to the pool's edge where he dangled his foot in and splashed around to announce his presence. Blowhole noticed and came up to greet Kowalski, but instead of a hello, he grabbed Kowalski in his jaw and dragged him underwater.

Kowalski startled for a moment before Blowhole let go and they locked eyes underwater where Blowhole gave a smirk and swam for the surface. Kowalski soon followed and chuckled as he dragged himself up and onto the ground again.

Breathing heavily and catching his breath, he let his heart calm down before he shook his head at Blowhole.

"I can't tell you how many miniature heart attacks you've given me by doing that."

Blowhole laughed too and shook himself dry as he lay by the wall.

"I see I kept my sense of sadism."

Kowalski waddled over to Blowhole where he sat and stared up for a moment, lost in feelings of happiness.

"So," Blowhole started. "How's work going? You stuck again, bird brain? Need my help?"

Kowalski laughed and shook his head.

"You wish I was that dull, serpentine sea puppy."

"Getting creative, I like that."

Kowalski chuckled and lowered his head, letting his warm smile caress Blowhole.

"We're all done. Whenever you're ready."

Blowhole sighed and leaned down too.

"It's been so long... I'll miss having this much bodily power."

"I won't. I feel tiny."

"You are tiny."

The pair chuckled and just let the blissful atmosphere rest around them. This was it. Blowhole was going to be brought back.

Kowalski unchained Blowhole and let the meters of chain lie lifeless on the floor. They would never need those again.

The journey to the upper floors was a short one. They both walked slowly and talked on the way for the purposes of filling the air. Kowalski couldn't tell who was more nervous, him or Blowhole. Blowhole was going to be put through hours of possible pain and Kowalski was sure he was going to bite the tips of his flippers off in worry. But Blowhole kept confident, kept his head held high and didn't hesitate once they finally reached the lab.

Doris smiled at them both and hugged her brother as Kowalski readied the machine, powering it up, making sure everything was in order and waited for Blowhole to be ready to step in.

Doris was emotional as usual. All she ever did was cry, but this wasn't goodbye, not at all. At least, Kowalski hoped not. She would see her brother again, the brother she knew and loved. New and improved thanks to Kowalski.

Blowhole knew what he had to do, where he had to go and stared at Kowalski longingly as he slowly walked into the machine, turning, sitting and making himself comfortable. Kowalski waddled around and into the machine where he placed a tender flipper on Blowhole's leg.

"You'll be ok," he said with a warm smile.

Blowhole nodded.

"I know, I trust you."

Kowalski didn't say anything else. Didn't think it was appropriate to say anything else. All had been said and everyone knew what was going to happen.

The doors to the machine slowly closed and that was the last anyone would ever see the monster Blowhole had become. That part of him was gone, forever. Kowalski felt something weird as he stepped back from the machine, hearing it whir to life. He would never give himself the credit for saving Blowhole from himself. It wasn't like him, even if everyone else around him praised him for that purpose.

Kowalski didn't know what to do with himself. He supposed he should stay put in the lab incase anything were to happen, so he sat down a meter away from the door to the contraption and waited. Doris knew how long the process would take, since Kowalski had told her before but she didn't question whether Kowalski was going to sit and stare the whole time. If she didn't have a short attention span then she would have most likely done the same. But instead, she occupied herself at Blowhole's computer, turning it on and doing nothing in particular with it since she didn't really know how to work it that well.

Kowalski waited for what felt like an eternity. Listening for every little sound that came from the inside of the machine and came up blank when all he could hear was Blowhole's mechanical keyboard clicking beneath Doris' flippers.

But soon enough, the machine stopped and began its tedious process of cooling down. Kowalski could feel his heart rise to his throat where it pounded in anticipation. Blowhole was in there, either the dolphin he was born as or a pile of organic tissue on the floor.

Doris noticed the machine switch modes and joined Kowalski in the far end of the room to wait for the machine to finally shut off again. And then it did. The lights turned off and the machine came to a chilling stop. No electrical hum, no warmth radiating, just Kowalski's pounding heart could be heard through the thick silence.

The doors suddenly opened and steam rolled out of the contraption. Condensation rolled down the doors and a musky aroma filled the air. Doris stared in longingly and Kowalski cautioned a step forward, and then he saw it. A bright ocean blue eye and a wild smile. Francis pulled himself forward and Kowalski jumped triumphantly. He did it. The machine worked and Blowhole was actually Blowhole again. He had his smooth grey skin, his streamlined body, his signature smirk and a soulful eye Kowalski could get lost in.

Doris practically dove down to the floor and pushed her way into Blowhole's flippers. The moment was perfect and before long Kowalski could feel the familiar itch in his throat, the stinging in his eyes. So he backed away and started to waddle to the door. He couldn't cry, especially when he didn't know why he was crying. But he didn't get very far before he felt a firm grasp on his flipper.

He turned to see Blowhole staring down at him, his blue eye filled with wonder and his smile so soothing that Kowalski could have crumbled to his knees.

"Thank you, Kowalski."

Kowalski nodded, his eyes still stinging and smiled as he tried to step further back but Blowhole kept his firm grip and pulled Kowalski back, closer, his flipper tightening as he leaned down and tenderly kissed Kowalski. A thousand thoughts circled Kowalski's mind and then he forgot about everything, remembering to feel and for once he lost himself completely.

Blowhole pulled away, but didn't dare let go of Kowalski's flipper as he eventually did crumble to the floor. Kowalski didn't know what to say. That was amazing. Should he have said anything? Luckily for him, he didn't have to say a word.

"I told you so! Always stealing my boyfriends!" Doris suddenly exclaimed.

Blowhole chuckled as he raised his head and turned to Doris.

"I'm sorry I'm smarter, more attractive and more youthful than you."

Doris rolled her eyes and crossed her flippers.

"Whatever, just make sure you treat him right."

"Better than you ever did?"

"Shut up! Whatever! At least now you'll be the one bullied for dating a penguin."

Kowalski probably should have said something but he was just too in awe that Blowhole had actually followed through with what he had said before and kissed him. And right in that moment, most of Kowalski's fears vanished. He knew whatever came next in the journey of life, he was going to be ok. He had Blowhole.

The two locked eyes again and shared a moment of happiness. Doris stayed back and just watched with eyes filled with joy. She couldn't have been happier for them both.

Kowalski shook his head one last time, before he laughed, pathetically fighting back tears and just fell forward, wrapping his flippers around Blowhole and hugging him for the first time. He couldn't have been happier and he didn't want to feel any other way.


	41. Chapter 41

Author's note: Oh my gosh, so this is it. Thank you everyone who's read this story and encouraged me with your kind words to keep writing it. I didn't think I'd get to the end but I did! Please leave a review about what you thought of the story as a whole and thanks again for reading! But this doesn't have to be the end. What would you like to read next? A sequel to this story? A whole new stand alone? Please leave a suggestion in the comments or tell me you never want to see my writing again XD Thank you lovelies! Enjoy the last chapter and the epilogue!

* * *

The moon was almost full this night and it covered the ocean in its reflected blanket of silver. Kowalski sat, his head leaning on Blowhole's, as he lay half in the water on the slipway. The night was peaceful and they could finally say that they were at the end of their journey.

"I guess you're not the stupid bird I always thought you were. All of those failed inventions, your miscalculated equations, your absolute tomfoolery around girls- or rather, my sister. It was all just a warm up for the bigger picture," Blowhole suddenly said.

Kowalski cocked a brow and shifted his position so he could look down to the dolphin. His face was now much more visible without the mechanical eye patch and its place was a smaller elastic eye patch. It made the dolphin look somewhat normal.

"What do you mean?"

"Fate, Kowalski. I believe everything happens for a reason. In the simulation of life, everything has already been calculated and the code is already written, we're just taking our time exacting those actions. So it seems I was meant to be devastated by my own thirst for revenge, only for an enemy to come along and save me, show me the error or my ways and fix me. How ironic are the fabricators of life?"

Kowalski pondered that thought for a moment. It was a short moment before he found himself ensnared and thirsting more.

"So what now? What does the code say?" He asked.

"It says to go with the flow. I've spent most of my life swimming against the current, it's about time I swam with it."

"You surprise me everyday. I never knew you were a philosopher," Kowalski chuckled.

"I do like to broaden my range of abilities. But there's still a lot of work to do."

Blowhole was right. They both had so much to do, so much to think about. Both of their lives had drastically changed the moment they formed their treaty. Blowhole was no longer the cruel monster that wanted to ravage the world, and Kowalski was no longer the second in command to a military master. But the notion of himself being saved for Blowhole was something he would never have given a second thought to. Years of scientific torment that lead up to this?

"Am I really that much of a failure that fate had to save my breakthrough for saving you? This was perhaps the hardest thing I've ever done in my life and half of the time I can't even fix the blender."

This granted a whole hearted laugh from Blowhole. Kowalski was nearly rocked to the floor.

"Hey, don't see it as something bad. I will forever be in your debt now, as much as I hate to say it."

"I don't want anyone to be in my debt. I'm not like you, I don't demand respect and acknowledgement of my superiority."

Kowalski was perhaps a little bit bitter. Change was still hard to accept.

"It's not like that, though. You know well enough I'm not going to grovel at your feet. I told you before, that's not my thing," Blowhole chuckled.

But Kowalski didn't chuckle, didn't even crack a smile.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do next. I was kicked off the team to save you. I have a lot to plan and think about."

Blowhole looked up to the stars for a moment. This moment was perfect and he felt completely in sync with the forces around him. At ease and peaceful for once in his life.

"Kowalski?"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you stay with me?"

Kowalski paused. How much he had wanted to hear that question, but now that it was posed to him, he didn't know what to say.

"Huh?"

But Blowhole wasn't discouraged by the silence.

"Well... after all we've been through, we've been through so much, grown so close. Our minds compliment each other's perfectly. We're like polar opposites but so alike... there's so much still to do in the lair. I can't dismantle my reign alone."

Kowalski let his head relax against Blowhole's again and gently chuckled.

"This sounds like a declaration," he said.

"A declaration of what?"

"You'll have to tell me that."

Blowhole chuckled back to Kowalski. It was a sweet sound Kowalski grew to enjoy.

"Doris was right," Blowhole said.

"About what?"

"Us two idiots are perfect for each other."

Kowalski smiled. Doris usually was right when it came to affairs of the heart. She knew when it was the right time to give it a break, to reconnect, who was perfect for who. She had told Kowalski 16 and a half times that they weren't right together. Never in a million years would he have thought he would end up with Blowhole though. They were so right together and Kowalski finally knew who he was and where he wanted to be.

"I think it's time I make my own way and become my own leader," Kowalski smiled.

There was a long pause where Blowhole thought of what to say next.

"So, is that a no?"

"No, yes? No!" Kowalski said, trying to correct himself but failing. So he just sighed. "You understand, my life has been dedicated to bringing down evil and serving justice. It's going to be hard to stop doing that. To stop wanting to."

Blowhole clicked his tongue in thought, then raised his head off the ground, causing Kowalski to fall onto his back below him.

"Then let's make a partnership. A business venture to making the world a better place. Work with me, help me save all of the other cetaceans in need. Let's save the oceans together. As equal partners," Blowhole proposed, excitedly.

"Another surprise," Kowalski smirked.

"Kowalski, I never was insensitive like you all thought. I've always had a heart and a conscience. But you've taught me there's a difference between revenge and justice. I want to be known. I want the whole world to know my name and love me, but not for the bad actions I was once doing. Stay with me. Help me. I'm still in need. Or at least visit once a week."

Kowalski smiled up at Blowhole who stared smiling down. He thought for a moment before he replied.

"What would Doris say?" He asked.

Blowhole tilted his head and cocked a brow.

"She'd say I told you so?"

"She told us so." Kowalski nodded his head. "Partners, I'd like that. But just so we're clear, business partners as well as..."

"Romantic partners, boyfriends, whatever you want to call it."

Kowalski sighed and raised his flippers to grab a hold of Blowhole's beak.

"Perfect," he said as he pulled the mammal down and their beaks pursed in a perfect kiss.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kowalski sat north from Skipper at the small table he was so familiar with. A deck of cards sitting on the table and a rather unfortunate hand laid out before him. Private was sitting and watching the TV, Rico looking over both Skipper's and Kowalski's shoulders.

He had been back in the HQ a few days now, after staying with Blowhole a few days to make sure he had gotten used to his dolphin body again. The penguin brothers had much to discuss and a lot to think about. Kowalski had gone against the words of his commander, acted treasonous towards the team and actively helped a villain. Though, he did revert the villain and get him to surrender to Skipper. After everything they had all been through, things simply couldn't go back to the way they once had been before. It was sad for some but a ripping adventure lay ahead of Kowalski.

"I think Rico's cheating again, whispering in your ear. Rico! Go sit with Private," Skipper commanded.

Rico huffed and dragged his sorry feet over to Private where he mockingly gagged at the rainbow on the screen. But to his fortune, the commercial break came on and a news bulletin came on with the evening weather report.

Kowalski sighed and placed his cards on the table, face down.

"Is it 5 already?" He asked rhetorically.

Skipper sighed too.

"You don't have time for a few more hands?"

Kowalski chuckled as he picked his cards back up.

"This is hand 18 but sure, a few more can't hurt."

The game continued peacefully as the time ticked on and Kowalski couldn't have been happier. There had been no quarrels between the lair and the HQ and Skipper seemed to accept everything with ease. Or, as long as he got Kowalski 4 out of 7 days a week and daily reports from the lair along with weekly visits to sweep the facility.

But all in all, Kowalski couldn't have been happier.

It was perhaps 5 minutes into their new hand and Kowalski could hear a weird buzzing sound. He discreetly looked around the room for where it could have been coming from but came up with nothing. The noise surrounded him, from every direction. He tried to ignore it for now and concentrate on the game but the second Skipper shuffled in his seat the buzzing fuzzed through his brain and he had to shake his head in confusion.

"K, Skipper's sitting on an ace."

Kowalski looked up and cocked a brow as Skipper did the same. The noise came from him? His leg? Oh!

Kowalski placed his cards down and rounded the table to Skipper. The penguin didn't look too impressed as he was dragged from his seat and it was revealed that indeed he was cheating.

Kowalski chuckled as he gathered all of the cards and tidied the deck but Skipper just groaned.

"That's not fair. Blowhole, you stay out of penguin business."

"I don't appreciate cheaters, Skipper. Especially when said cheater's victim is Kowalski."

Skipper laughed.

"How ironic it is that you're busting me for bad deeds."

Kowalski snickered and gathered his things for the long weekend, making sure to pack the cards away and checking for extra aces as he did so.

The weekend was going to be a fun one, he and Blowhole had planned some fun activities like inventing, experimenting and improving old inventions of theirs. It was going to be fun and Kowalski couldn't wait. He was also particularly excited for the late night movie marathons they were going to have. By the time the 3 day weekend was over, Blowhole wanted Kowalski to have seen most of the Star Wars movies.

"Hurry up, bird brain," his leg said again.

Kowalski rolled his eyes and Private chuckled as he turned his attention from the TV.

"Have a good weekend, Kowalski," he said sweetly.

Skipper clapped him on the back and smirked, pulling the deck of cards into his flipper's.

"See you on Monday. Probation begins then, training starts at 8am don't be late."

Kowalski smiled and gathered his bag, stepping to the ladder. Things certainly were different now. He had 2 homes and 2 sets of family that loved him dearly. He had never felt so wanted in his life. Although Skipper had let him stay on the team, under strict supervision, revision and training, he was still apart of the penguin brotherhood. But he also had responsibility with Blowhole, a new journey, a new purpose, a new partnership. They were going to save a heck of a lot of cetaceans together under their new organisation. Change came slowly and the old stayed firmly rooted. Kowalski couldn't have been prouder of everyone but most importantly, he was proud of himself, genuinely. That was what journey truly meant.

_**The End**_


	42. Sequel: A Changed Perspective

Hello! You made it to the end of the story! Congratulations! I have started a new story called **A Changed Perspective.** It's a sequel to this one. So please go and read that one! Please, I beg you.


End file.
